The Clone of Darkseid
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: The story of two brothers, torn apart by a sibling rivalry that went to far. One filled with Wrath and the other Sadness. They were once loving brothers, but now there bent in killing eachother. Naruto x Young Justice x Destiny
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

IM SEEING HOW MANY FOLLOWERS THIS WILL GET AS WELL AS THERE HAS BEEN CHANGES TO THIS FANFIC.

Chapter 1

26 YEARS LATER AFTER YOUNG JUSTICE

Currently a women with a slender, but fit build; she was standing at 1.67m/5'6 and has thick black hair and grey eyes, as well as olive-colored skin due to her Vietnamese heritage was sitting down on a cough watching the news of the new Hero's and villains causing her to smile but she soon heard knocking on her door and it only took her a few seconds to get to the door and opens it to find Superboy and Nightwing at the door with a 20 year old man having energy hand cuffs on his hands. He had black spiky hair, grey slitted eyes and wearing blue jeans, blood red shirt, and a black leather jacket while there's a scar over his right eye. On his right hands middle finger was a Red Lantern ring. The woman just sighs in sadness at this happening again.

"Sorry to bother you again but your son Bolt once again has gotten into trouble." When Nightwing said that, Bolt just looks away while making a "tch" sound.

"I understand..." She said with a sigh.

5 MINUTES LATER

"THIS IS THE TENTH TIME THIS MONTH YOU WERE ARRESTED!" Came the yell of Bolt's mom who was standing in front I her son yelling at him while he did nothing.

"I hardly even care so can you just stop talking..." When he said that her eyes could only widen but she just looks down sadly while sitting down next to Bolt much to his surprise as she started speaking.

"Bolt, let me tell you a story, I've never told your stepbrothers or stepsisters about this but... I'll tell you." When she said that, his eyes just narrow.

"Tell me what, I bet I don't even-" he was cut off by his mother.

"This story is about your father... From the beginning till the end..." when she said that his eyes could only widen in shock but then sadness as he looks down.

"This story... Is of two brothers who've hated each other for so long that it transcended time... This is about how your father lived." When she said that, Bolt's eyes could only widen in shock.

"Now listen closely... I'll tell you this story just once so don't interrupt me, ok..." When she said that he could only listen.

FLASH BACK 20 YEARS AGO

WASHINGTON, D.C.

July 5th

WITHIN CADMUS, ON LEVEL 53

Currently on the level was a singly room that houses a containment pod with computers everywhere. On the containment pod was a single silver "D". Inside it was a teenager with blood red spikes hair wearing a black version of the solar suit but having the silver letter "D" on his chest. Outside were five G-Gnomes sitting on the top of the containment pod. The elevator door opens slowly gaining the attention of the five who soon after hit the ground dead with a single bullet left in its head.

"So there really was another floor huh..." Came the words of a man who wore a red mask with two holes for eyes covered by white with a black outline. He wore black jeans with a single gun holster on each one, he also wore army boots with three metal played on each one; he also wore a brown jacket that stopped at his waist followed by gloves that have a single metal play on the back of the hand and finally a bluish gray upper body protector acting as a shirt along with protection. The guy walks over to the nearest computer council and soon enough gets his answers.

"Created to kill the Justice League huh, Hmmmm... A clone of Darkseid but with the added DNA of Doomsday and an unknown human. Has abilities of a Sorcerer but can't use it, very interesting indeed-" he was cut off by the pods door exploding open which he turns quickly seeing the clone walking out of the pod so lowly while yawning. He soon started laughing while his body started cracking until he opens his eyes showing black sclera, silver irises, and black slitted pupils.

"Well, well, well, how do you do?" He said with a smile on his face but stopped while looking up.

"Superboy, a clone like me." He said it with a Madara like smile but was stopped when he heard clapping and just turns too the guy who freed him.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked the clone who raised an eyebrow.

"I am Naruto and who might you be?" He asked the man who only gives a bow.

"A friend, you may call me Red Hood... I've freed you too give you a message of joining my team in the near future..." After saying that his eyes widen seeing that Naruto was walking past him towards the elevator and his eyes glow white as they fire a white beam hitting the doors causing an explosion with the smoke and fire going past Naruto.

"Eheheheh... I'll think about it but right now..." After saying that he jumps high too the upper levels towards the fight that's taking place.

AT THE TOP FLOOR LOCATED AT THE ENTRANCE

The three side kicks and Superboy charge straight for the giant mutated Desmond; Wally was the first to attack by immediately sliding under Desmond'd feet between his legs while at the same time dodging the punch. Wally stood up fast which immediately Desmond looks back at the same time Super Boy and Kaldur go to punch him but before they could connect the ground under there feet exploded sending all of them to the ground hard. Superboy was the first to get up before he was sent flying by a fist ramming into his face hard and sending the clone straight for the wall causing large cracks to appear on it too. The side kicks eyes widen at seeing a smiling Naruto with that dark smile on his face.

"Bring it Superboy-" he was cut off immediately by Desmond ramming into his back sending him straight for a pillar hard causing cracks to appear on it. Naruto just stood up a little wobbly from still not at full power from just waking up.

"I have too say that actually hurt but..." As he said it, Desmond charged for Naruto who had his back turned from Desmond who goes to ram into Naruto again but his eyes glow and fired his white omega beam that zigzags behind him until it hits Desmond who roared in pain while being sent back into the ground hard he still just gets back up and charged straight for Naruto who moves both arms so he caught both of Desmond's fists but he started skidding bash slowly.

"I have too admit your pretty strong but..." As sook as he finished he fired his omega beam into Desmond's eyes causing him to yell in pain while covering his eyes.

"I suggest you guys get out of here now..." Naruto told the group while looking back at the four who were looking at him in uneasiness.

"Forget about me attacking you guys... The moments passed..." When those sheds came out of his mouth, Superboy could only glare at Naruto who just fired his omega beam that zigzags while hitting all the pillars quickly causing the entire ceiling to start shaking.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF OR WHAT, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Naruto yelled as he began running towards the exit followed by the others as well but as they were running he looked back seeing the rubble falling down towards the others as he immediately reacted by diving towards them just as the ceiling collapsed on them followed by the building itself collapsing from its pillars being destroyed leaving a dust cloud. A few moments later after the dust chests the rubble begins shaking with both clones rising from it while picking up a large piece of rubble together and throwing it to the side. Kaldur was taking deep breathes while looking back at his friends.

"We...did it..." Kaldur told the others who just smile at hearing that and Naruto just yawns right before being punched by Super Boy sending him skidding back but all he did was smile from being punched. Superboy just glares at Naruto while his hands turn into fists causing Naruto's smile too increase more but before it could continue, Superboy looks above Naruto gaining his attention and what he sees annoyed him since it was Superman...

"Ah, and Superman; do we keep our promises or what?!" Wally asked Superboy who could only stare at the Man of Steel in wonder while Naruto just stood behind the others. Not only him but the other members of the Justice League arrived as well from all that's happened.

"Ok... That's certainly a lot..." Was the first word that came out of Naruto's mouth at seeing all of them gathered here. Batman steps forward next to Superman who was staring at the group of teenagers. Superboy steps forward immediately causing Superman's eyes to narrow as the clone stopped in front of him. He pulls up his ripped solar suit revealing the "S" greatly surprising Superman at seeing this. The look Superman showed annoyed Naruto a lot at how he's about to act.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked them as Naruto steps forward with his hands behind his head.

"I'm Naruto by the way and thanks for asking. You see, we're clones; this guy here is your clone Superman while him Darkseid's with some Doomsday DNA." When he said that, Batman's eyes immediately narrowed while everyone else becomes shocked at hearing him say that.

"I was created to destroy the Justice League through... I don't feel like it now." Naruto told the group while Batman begins speaking once again.

"Start talking..." Was the last thing he said since he just anted answers as to why the hell there are two clones of Superman and Darkseid. It didn't take long for them to explain what happened along with taking Desmond away by flight leaving the rest to discus on what's happening while leaving the five to themselves. Superboy just like back at Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman speaking with Superman.

"So, wanna tell us why you attacked Superboy out of the blue?" Wally asked Naruto who just shrugs.

"I was bored..." When he said that in a casual tone, Wally could only sweat drop at hearing those words.

Soon after Superman approached the group while Naruto just looks at the sky not caring one but. As soon as Superman gets close enough he started to speak involving his clone but not before sighing.

"We'll uh... We'll figure something out for you... The both of you I mean... For now, I... Better make sure they...get that Blockbuster creature squared away..." With that said he just flys away without saying annoy her word.

"Well he's an ass..." Was all he said to the group until that heard Batman speak.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 53 levels but lets make one thing clear-" he was cut off by Flash who wanted to talk first.

"You should of called." Flash told the three side kicks from them being endangered.

"End results aside we are not happy... You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives... You will not be doing this again." When Batman said that, Naruto started too like this group from what they've done. Kaldur just steps forward in front of them as he began speaking for all of them.

"I am sorry... But we will." Just after saying that Aquaman told him to stand down but he just continues.

"Apologies my king, but no... We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do; together on our own we forged something powerful, important..." Once said Flash tried reasoning with Kaldur and the others.

"Of this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" Wally cut him in a more serious tone.

"The four of us-" Naruto proceeded to cut off Wally as well as putting in his own words in this conversation.

"The five of us, these guys peaked my interest and I'm bored so I'll be sticking with them..." As he said it, he puts his arms around both Wally and Dicks neck.

"Its about time you adults let these guys go... Or else they will never understand what it means too be a hero or how they should do a mission without there teachers..." Once those words left his mouth the three seat silent.

"Why let them tell us what too do?! Its simple, get on board or get out of the way!" Superboy said in an annoyed tone along with a serious expression on his face. Batman's eyes could only narrow at this turn of events.

MOUNT JUSTICE

July 8th, 08:04 EDT

Naruto was wearing black jeans, black sneakers, a dark orange jacket mixed with some black and a black shirt that had the silver "D" on it. He had his hands in his pockets while watching the Hal Jordan moving a peace of equipment using his ring. All give of then were standing side by side.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League... We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary in charge of training, "I" will deploy you on missions..." Once he said that, Robin could only say "Real missions" to be sure they don't get the short end of the stick.

"Yes... But covert." Batman told them and Flash started speaking while he was behind Wally.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests..." When he said that, Naruto could only look down at the "D" on his chest thinking it as a target now...

"Cadmus proved the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman told them as he looks back at the Dark Knight who continues speaking.

"The six of you will be that team." When he said six, Naruto was the first to understand.

"Cool... Wait six?" After he asked that, Naruto just looks behind then to see the two new arrivals. The others follow in suit at what he's looking at.

"This is the Martian Manhunters niece... Miss Martian." After introducing her the two Martians stop in front of the group.

"Hi..." Megan said with a smile while Naruto just smirks at seeing a cute alien girl.

"Liking this gig more every minute..." Wally said to Dick which both were smiling while Naruto was thinking about finding a nice tree to sleep under.

"Welcome aboard, I'm-" he was cut of by Naruto.

"The one who was speaking is called Wally, the guy with the sunglasses is named Dick... The talker darker skinned guy is named Kaldur, the guy with the Superman logo is Superboy and I'm

Naruto..." Once he said that, most were staring at him in surprise at how he knew that.

"How did you..." After he asked that Naruto just took out there files.

"I was bored so I went snooping..." Once he said that, Batman proceeded to take the files out of his hand now once again annoyed.

"So... What now?" Naruto asked everyone while Wally glances at his two sidekick friends and they walk over to Megan but Superboy stays back.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M." Dick asked Superboy who just walks over to them without a word of complaint and immediately Megan's shirts color changes to black instead of white and her cape disappearing.

"I like your T-shirt... When she said that, Naruto just found this rather annoying while Superboy just smiles but was nudged a little hard by Naruto gaining his glare as the two begin glaring at one another Wally decided to cut in and wrap both arms around the two clones stopping them before it could turn into a fight.

"Today is the day..." Was all Kaldur said to everyone while Naruto just sighs thinking what he should do until he saw an image of what appears to be three people standing together.

AT GOTHAM CITY, WITHIN A HIDDEN WAREHOUSE

"Finally... Done..." Jason said as he was at a computer with his helmet off.

"So... Who will be the ones that will join?" Came the voice of someone hidden in the darkness. He was sitting in front of Jason as he smiles.

"Here they are..." Once he said that he turned the computer showing the list.

"The League of Forsaken/Replacement of the Justice League"

[Naruto Uzumaki/Clone of Darkseid with the DNA's of human and Doomsday. Angry a lot/calm by controlling emotions.]

[Arkham Knight/_?Master of all forms of hand to hand combat/Electric Whip/ Hates Justice League.]

[Akashi/The last Red Martian wanted for high treason of killing all red martians.]

[Match/Full clone of Superman/anger management problems.]

[Icicle Jr. Son if Icicle Sr./may have potential in ice abilities.]

[Black Arrow/Son of _ and Anko Mitarashi. Kills anyone he's hired to kill.]

[Deadpool/Psychotic/crazy/may be on crack, crystal meth, cocaine/messed up as hell/disowned son of _.]

[Deadpool's twin sister/Just like Deadpool but a female and hot as well as very... Very horny... Attracted to very powerful people.]

[Killer Frost/Undecided/total bitch but pretty hot.]

[Red Beetle/Son of _. Same attitude as father but a little different.]

[Raven/Half-Human and Half-Demon/Daughter of _. Quiet/nearly emotionless/ sarcastic/pretty witty/also hot.]

[Ultimate Atomic Skull/Son of Atomic Skulls/More baddass then father/doesn't take crap from anyone even if there stronger.]

[Aquagirl/Atlantean Sorcery/Hydrokinesis/Electricity Generation.]

[Azrael/Ex-Member of The Order of St. Dumas.]

AUTHORS NOTE

IN THIS FANFIC, NARUTO WILL HAVE A HAREM AS WELL AS ANYONE WANT TOO CHECK EACH CHAPTER AND CORRECT ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

OUTSIDE OF MOUNT JUSTICE

Naruto is currently sitting against a tree sleeping peacefully while there's a bird on his shoulder. The trees leaves are casting a shadow over his face, allowing him to have a peaceful sleep. He couldn't get enough sleep last night because of the nightmares he's been having.

"Yo Naruto, wake up!" Came the voice of Wally who suddenly appeared in front of him using his powers but before Naruto could do anything the bird flys away causing Naruto to grab Wally by his shirt and pull him closely towards Naruto now face to face.

"This better be a good reason why you suddenly woke me up or else I'm sending you flying..." Naruto warned Kid Flash in a threatening tone but felt someone tap his shoulder and he just turns seeing Megan along with the others behind him.

"(Sigh) what is it now?" Naruto asked the martian with an annoyed tone while he looks at them.

"We're touring the club house, so you in?", Wally asked while Naruto was day dreaming of sending Wally flying with a single punch but in the span of three seconds he shook his head then answered.

"Oh, sure..." Once he said that Naruto just let go of Wally.

"Well, Superboy, Naruto, and I live here so we can play as your guides?" Megan told them

as she turns to Superboy with a smile.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said to her which Wally smiles and Naruto could only raise a right eyebrow.

"We won't." Wally said in an all knowing way causing Naruto to smirk while Superboy was annoyed.

"A private tour sounds much more fun." Wally told Megan but found that Naruto was holding him by the back of his jacket and lifting him up.

"She never said private." Robin said while Naruto just thought "You may be fast, but your far from smooth".

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN IN LESS THEN 5 MINUTES

"This is the back door, the cave is actually the whole mountain." Megan told them while they were outside the mountain looking at the view of the ocean, soon enough they entered the cave. Making there way through it in a short amount of time.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league." Wally told the group as they traveled through it.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked which Aqualad then answers it while looking around the base.

"The caves secret location was...compromised." Aqualad told them, meaning the ones outside.

"So they traded it in for a tourists trap? Yeah, that makes sense." Superboy said to him while Naruto could silently agree.

"If villains know of the cave, we just be on constant alert." Megan told them but Naruto just shook his head as he looks around the place...

"We're hiding in plain site, they won't suspect that we're hiding here after it was discovered... If that did then we would be considered geniuses or complete idiots..." Naruto told them which Megan just scratched her head.

"Yeah, that's much clearer." Megan told Naruto while feeling a little embarrassed at what she said and Superboy sniffs the air?

"Is smell smoke?" When those words left his mouth Megan's eyes became wide in shock at remembering what she forgot.

"My cookies!" Megan yelled as she then hovered away fast down the hallway while the others just walk fast after Megan. They find her taking burnt cookies out of the oven inside the kitchen.

They just stare at the burnt cookies looking exactly like coal...

"I was trying out Grammy Jones receipt from episode 17 of uh... Never mind." Megan said causing Naruto and Superboy to look at each other confused at what she was even talking about?

"I bet they would have ta-" Robin was cut off as they all heard a crunching sound and they turn seeing Naruto eating the cookies... He just looks at them with an annoyed look.

"What, there pretty good and I'm hungry so sue me!" Naruto told them as he just continues eating the burnt cookies without a care in the world.

"Um, I'll make more?" Megan said surprised at Naruto eating the burnt cookies and liking them.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad told her and all she did was smile at being appreciated.

"Thanks Aqualad." Megan said to Atlantian who proceeded to continue talking.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur told the group as Naruto just shrugs.

"You already know my name." Wally said to her as he reached for a cookie but stopped at receiving a glare from Naruto who was holding the tray as he just looks away eating the cookies.

"My names no secret, its M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now." Megan told them while Superboy starts walking away from the group not caring anymore. When this happened Naruto could tell something was wrong since Superboy just stopped and turns immediately as he glares at Megan with anger causing Naruto's eyes to widen as they narrow knowing something's wrong which he puts up a barrier around his mind keeping everything out.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled angrily causing everyone to turn towards her while Megan connected to everyone's thoughts accept Naruto who blocked all thoughts out while Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder?

"Stop it now!" Naruto warned her as she just stops.

"Things are different on earth. Here your powers are extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur told her after figuring out what happened while Wally nods with his right hand pointing at Superboy.

"Besides Cadmus's creepy little G-Gnormes left a bad taste in his brain." Walky told her while his right covers his face but letting Superboy see his lips but can still hear him making the action really useless.

"I didn't mean to-" Megan was cut off by an angry Superboy.

"Just stay out!" Superboy yelled angrily while he walks to the couch and sat down pissed off.

"Hello Megan?" Megan said to herself while suddenly bopping herself on the head for no reason...

"I know what we can do." Megan said as she hovers away out of the room which causes them to follow while both Naruto and Superboy stay behind.

"Superboy, Naruto, please?" Megan asked as she appeared at the corner of the hallway but all Superboy said was "don't talk to me" causing Megan to walk away which Superboy turns to see Naruto leaning against the wall and his eyes narrow?

"Why aren't you angry, she invaded our minds?", Superboy demanded of him but all Naruto did was shrug.

"After what happened with Cadmus I created a barrier which blocks out people trying to hack into my mind. I'm Darkseids clone so I'm controlling my anger but only a little since I have Doomsday's DNA... I don't like you, I never liked you ever since I heard about you, all I wanted was a fight that I can remember; nothing more and nothing less..." Naruto told him in a serious tone causing Superboy to stand up as there now facing each other: both giving an intimidating look.

"Doomsday DNA also makes me an even more dangerous of a weapon then you Superboy..." Naruto told him while he just turns away but sadly Superboy didn't attack making Naruto displeased at this wanting to fight again but in the end he walks away followed Superboy... Both enter the elevator side by side.

LOWER LEVEL OF MOUNT JUSTICE

They appear at a lower level but when the door opened they were met with some kind of red floating object. The two walk towards the group gaining there attention while Megan was continuing to explain.

"It's my Martian BIO ship." Megan told them as she smiles at the group.

"Cute, no aerodynamic but cute." Wally told her but all she does is smile at his words.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." Megan told them as she extends her arms and it suddenly transforms into a sweet looking ship that turns around and the back melts down creating a door way while it also created a ramp with stairs leading to the ship.

"Well, are you coming?" Megan asked the group as she was turning to them which Naruto was the first to walk towards the ship with the others following behind. They soon enter the ship with the door and ramp disappearing. Chairs appear as well as the controls also appear.

"Strap in for launch." Megan told them as they all sat down on the seats while they morph with seat belts appearing as it goes around them; Naruto was sitting in the front with his arms crossed as he was looking through the window.

"Red Tornado, please open the Bay doors." Megan asked as the bay doors started opening slowly while two controls appear in front of Megan as the ship starts hovering soon speeding up as it flys out of the docking bay followed by a spin as she heads for the town.

"Incredible!" Robin said in an amazed tone with a smile on his face while Wally could only stares at Megan dreamily.

"She sure is." When those words left his mouth, Naruto could only look at him with an annoyed expression appearing on his face.

"Uh, I mean the ship-" Wally was cut off by Naruto.

"As I said before, you may be fast but your far from smooth..." Naruto told the idiot speedster gaining a laugh from Robin.

"Dude!" Wally yelled as Naruto just leans back into his chair overheating hat conversation between Kaldur, and Superboy.

"You overreacted is what your thinking, just say sorry." Kaldur told the clone who just looks away.

"So i was right, Kryptonians are hard headed after all." When Naruto said that, Superboy could only glare at him while his fellow clone could only glare back.

"You guys shouldn't fight, you don't want this ship sinking do you?" Wally asked the two and thankfully they stop talking but still they glare at one another.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked the green martian signaling Megan to stand up soon followed by her changing her form to now be looking like a female robin, then a female Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot." Wally asked no one in particular with a dreamy look on his eyes while Naruto could only look at Wally with a look of saying "are you actually serious?".

"Impressive." Robin sais with a smile suddenly while clapping his hands which Megan turns to him while taking on her form once again.

"But, you know your not exactly gonna fool anyone with those?" Robin told her which Megan sits back down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Megan told them with a sheepish smile but Kaldur cuts in.

"And your clothes?" He asked her in interest.

"There origanic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands." Megan told him while Superboy still had an annoyed look on his face.

"As long as there the only ones." Superboy said to no one in particular causing Naruto to sigh at his words.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls like Manhunter does?" Wally asked her drawing the martians attention.

"Density shifting? No, its a very advance technique." Megan told Kid Flash but Robin smiles as he cuts in.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall eheheh when he tries it bloody nose." Robin told her revealing another fact about Wally.

"Dude!" Wally yelled once again not wanting her to know that.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said as the ship become camouflaged.

"Camouflaged mode." Megan told them but everything was cut short when they received a message from Red Tornado for some reason.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates." Red Tornado told them

while Megan receives them.

"Received, adjusting coordinates." Megan said to them.

"Tornado keeping us busy again." Robin asked them while the ship flys down to the power plant.

"Well, its a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alarm?" Megan told them

as Superboy just looks out the window towards the power plant.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said out loud since they all saw a tornado heading for them soon pulling them causing the ship to just twirl around in midair while inside it was worse. Naruto could just grit his teeth annoyed at the one doing this while Megan's controls glow as she flys out of it fast, not wasting any time she lands immediately on the ground. Soon enough the others fall through the floor on there feet; they all saw the works evacuating the building in a hurry while there's a tornado outside of the building.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England? Robin?!" Kaldur asked but they notice Robin's gone very much annoying Naruto at seeing this.

"Dammit Robin!" Naruto yelled with annoyance as he started to run towards the building with the others following after him. As he approached the building in a hurry he fired his omega beam destroying the garage door to find Robin on the ground in front of some armored guy?

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded of the armored giant while he just stopped with the others behind him.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister-" Twister was cut off when an Omega Beam suddenly hits him in the chest area causing him to move back and hit the wall behind him but after that he unleashed two tornadoes straight for them picking Naruto up from his feet now being carried in the air followed by being sent hard into a wall like he did to Twister, just like him e just stood up slowly.

"Now I'm pissed!" came the words of Darkseids clone now pissed off at the robot; soon enough after saying that he was charging straight for it but once again Twister sends Naruto flying with another tornado sending out of the building through the destroyed garage door.

"Why that little...!", Naruto said to no one in particular as he begins charging once again through the door dodging Wally who was thrown at him by Twister. As he was charging, Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan were also heading for Twister but he unleashes a powerful gust of wind sending Kaldur into a support beam while Megan hits the bars near the garage door!

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not however expecting children!" Twister mocked them in that same robotic tone which egged Robin on since he was now standing up while angry.

"We're not children!" Ronin yelled while throwing a bomb at Twister but it was countered easily by him using his wind. Robin still crept on going by throwing another of his personally explosive like weapons that pierced through its chest a little but Twister just flicked it off before it could even explode; without reacting fast enough from being distracted by the small

explosives he just noticed already In midair heading straight for him with his right fist drawn back soon extending with the fist slamming straight into Twisters robotic face sending him crashing into one of the support pillars.

"Seems you can't fully bring out your power, not right now that is..." Twister told the clone while he sent yet another tornado straight Naruto who was sent crashing into another wall yet again but this time cracks were made on the wall from the impact, it was more visible when he hits the ground. While this happened the others attacked but were countered.

"Indeed, that was quite interesting, thank you." Twister thanked the sidekicks as he hovers out of the building while at the same time Naruto snaps out of it and gets up fast but not seeing Twister anymore caused him to grit his teeth in anger at being showed up and being considered a kid.

"Damn you, I won't be defeated by someone like you who plainly mocks me without worry!" Naruto yelled and that anger was what causing white bony protrusions to start too come out of his skin while some come out of his knuckles. When this happened Naruto's iris's turn blood red; without even a second layer he runs outside of the building to find Twister hovering high while the others are outside as well.

"I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister told the group not wanting to waste anymore time with them.

"Megan, read his mind and find a weakness!" Kaldur ordered the green martian but she was confused and unsure of his order.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" Megan asked the Atlantean who didn't answer her question, instead Robin answered for her but with a yell.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin told her and just like that Megan tried connecting to the villain but gets nothing until she thought of something about Mr. Twister.

"Hello Megan, Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" Megan told all of them.

"Red Tornado sent us here?" Kaldur thought out loud putting the pieces together as well while Robin looks at Wally.

"After saying we would be tested soon enough; this is his test that would keep us busy!" Robin said now seeing it threw Megan's eyes.

"Speedy called us a joke!" Wally said now agreeing with him while Kaldur punches his left hands palm with his right fist.

Suddenly they heard running to see a very angry Naruto charging straight for Twister who's above them.

"Wait Naruto-" Kaldur was cut off by Naruto jumping high in the air, far faster then he ever did which Twister unleashes a tornado at Naruto while being surprised at how fast he was but more so seeing his appearance now looking different... Just like that he goes right through it shocking them all at how he wasn't affected by the wind.

"Crap!" Twister said just as he was then tackled by an angry Naruto who holds into him while Twister was struggling in the air.

"Get off me!" Twister ordered him but he was far from listening since he then punched the robot in the face destroying half of the helmet showing the suits metal face causing him to fall straight for the ground hard with Naruto on top of him holding on.

"Whoa..." Was all Wally could say at seeing Naruto starting to punch its chest with each fist damaging the chest since the bones on his knuckles are very dense but as soon as he was delivering the barrage it ended by Twister finally knocking him off; he stood up immediately with electricity coming from Twister's body.

"Get away!" Twister yelled at Naruto while a powerful tornado of wind as well as lightning was sent at who was flying back from it soon hitting the ground and rolling back while Twister flys up fast. Just as he got back up his eyes widen while the bones recede back into his body along with his eyes turning back to silver again. Before Naruto could attack once more, Megan touched his right shoulder. Just like that his eyes widen seeing Megan's ship is above him in camouflage mode along with the others at his side being hidden by the ship. Lightning starts to come off of Twister's hands once again while there eyes widen realizing its not Red Tornado.

"Fine then, I won't deny you sidekicks have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay hidden! If you confront me again then I will show no mercy!" Twister threatened all of them while he hovers away; the others just stand up slowly.

"Why didn't he see us?" Wally asked out of confusion from what happened... The ship soon reveals itself on top of them.

"I placed the bio ship in between us-" Megan was cut off by Superboy punching a rock a few times in anger.

"And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red tornado!" Superboy yelled at her now making her feel bad.

"Cool it Superboy, its not her fault." Kaldur told him, trying to calm down the super clone.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened." Robin said out loud, agreeing with Superboy and trying to calm him down. Naruto just watched this happen wjth annoyance.

"You are pretty inexperienced, hit the showers we'll take it from here." Wally told her while he runs past them towards the fight.

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy ordered her as he jumps far away from the rest heading for battle along with the others until both the green Martian and Naruto were left.

"I was just trying to be part of the team..." Megan said without actually saying who she was talking to. Naruto just sighs scratching the back of his head as he looked at the Harbor.

"Not so sure if this is a team, tell Red Tornado about this-" Naruto was cut off by Megan who wanted to ask him something.

"Naruto, are you ok? You suddenly lost it and I couldn't even sense your thoughts?" When Megan said that his eyes could only narrow.

"Seems my anger makes me stronger but more out of control... But remember I have a psychic barrier up but I'm putting it down; connect with me once you have a plan but don't get in my way, Im gonna kill Twister for him beating me like that!" Naruto said but in a more controlled attitude but he still had that annoyed expression in his face as he started running soon jumping high towards battle.

WHERE TWISTER IS A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Twister was currently facing four of them at the same time but having trouble. He moves back fast dodging Naruto's right fist while thankfully he's not resorting to his Omega Beam.

"You!" Twister yelled as he swings both hands sending a tornado at the group which sent Naruto flying then crashing into a house but more specifically through the door, a few seconds later he runs out of the door but when he looked up he had no time to dodge at seeing Superboy falling towards him as well as a boat...

"Shi-" he was cut off by both Superboy and the boat crashing down onto him causing the building to collapse on the two.

(Listen to me!)

Came the words of Megan going through there heads. Naruto holds his head understanding why Superboy hates it as he got out of the rubble along with Superboy.

"What did we tell you!" Superboy yelled angrily at hearing her.

(I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear in what we need to do so please trust me)

Once she said that, the two hear her plan. Once she was finished both Naruto and Superboy walk out of the rubble towards Twister knowing what to do but stop seeing Red Tornado hovering down.

"Hit the shower, boys. I was hoping you could handle this clearly you can not." Red Tornado told the group now intervening.

"I was about to rip this robot to pieces!" Naruto yelled at him but Red Tornado doesn't listen.

"The subject is not up for debate." With that said, the others start walking away from Red Tornado.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up." Twister asked the android who replied to his question.

"I'm here now." Was all Red Tornado said since he began to move his right hand back, causing a tornado to appears and sends it straight for Twister who dodged it while sending his own tornado at the fellow android who stopped the tornado. Twister sends another one at Red Tornado who extends his right hand and it disappears.

"We are evenly matched Twitster!" Red Tornado told the android as he created another tornado behind himself.

"No tornado, we are not!" Twister yelled in disagreement while he sends his lightning at Red Tornado who hovers over the ground dodging it but when it hits a boat it caused an explosion sending Red Tornado back while electricity was coming off of him to which Twister gets closer!

"Remain still android." Twister ordered him as his fingers extend to which they connect to Red Tornado's head.

"Reprogramming won't take long." Twister told the machine but Red Tornado suddenly looks at Twister while gabbing the wire fingers. Red Tornado's face turns into Megan surprising the android at seeing this.

"Longer then you might think." Megan told him causing Twisters eyes to widen as Megan forces him to move back into the Kid Flashes tornado who then sends him flying towards Superboy who begins punching him and leaves two holes in the suit then punched Twister into the water which he was sent out of it by Kaldur now hitting the ground.

"Why you-" Twister was cut off by Naruto who stomps on his right hand followed by the bones reappear on his knuckles and he once again began punching the android in the middle and grabs the big dent; a second later he rips the android open, what fell out was actually a man but he was picked by Naruto who held him by his short.

"Foul, I call foul!" He yelled while Naruto could only smiles as his right hand's middle fingers bone on his knuckle extended much longer causing Kaldur's eyes to widen!

"Naruto, NO-" it was to late since he already rams it straight into the man's head creating sparks and red flashing lights were made with oil splashing on Naruto's face.

"Naruto stop!" Robin yelled while Naruto throws the body aside but as it hit the ground it was destroyed by his omega beam much to there shock at what he did.

"Relax guys it was just a robot, right... Naruto?" Megan stopped talking after noticing Naruto staring at the long bone. Naruto just stares at the oil on his sharp bone that soon receded but even so he didn't day a thing. The other bones on his body also recede but even after that he said nothing.

"Did you even know he was a machine...?" Kaldur asked Naruto but he just started walking away without a second word but his foot steps on the robotic eye that was left crushing it completely.

"Machine, human, I would have done the same. No one makes a fool out of me especially a machine that thought I was a child..." Naruto told the others as he was walking away while the others just look at each other since what he said bothered them.

"Man he's dark...", Robin said while reading the reports about Darkseid on his wrist communicator.

"Guys, remind me to never piss Naruto off..." Wally asked them and just after saying that they nod at the retreating form of Naruto while Superboy just stares at Naruto's retreating form.

SOME TIME LATER INSIDE MOUNT JUSTICE LOCATED IN THE BRIEFING ROOM

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur told Red Tornado with the others in the room but Naruto was leaning against the wall connected to next room.

"I agree." Red Tornado told Kaldur knowing he was right

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked him but she receives a different answer then expected.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me." Red Tornado said/told her.

"Yeah but if your endangered...-" Megan was stopped by Red Tornado who started speaking again.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado told them while he heading for the door which it opens with Naruto walking through it after Red Tornado. The door did not close so they could hear ever word that came out of there mouths.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said but Robin cuts in.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said in a presenting something way.

"Dude, harsh!" Wally told him but Red Tornado heard that finally remark and decided to speak.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy... I also have excellent hearing." Red Tornado told all of them, surprising Robin and Wally that he heard him say that.

"Right... Sorry, I'll try to be more accurate." Robin told him as he continues walking.

"And more respectful." Kaldur added by putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Naruto begins walking with Red Tornado but when he turns seeing Superboy in front of Megan he heard him.

"Sorry." Once Superboy said that he began walking away causing Naruto to sigh while looking away at the same time the door closed.

"I heard what you did in the fight with Twister." when Red Tornado suddenly said that, Naruto could only look down at his right hand while the same bones come out again looking like Doomsday but white.

"I have a new ability but... What I did... I didn't care if he was a machine or a living being. I killed him with no mercy and..." Naruto said it with anger at what he did.

"I enjoyed it, making him pay for beating me... I enjoyed getting revenge... Eheheheh guess I really am just another weapon to kill and a clone of Darkseid..." Naruto told Red Tornado but he suddenly felt something touch his head; his eyes widen all the way as he looks up. Both had already stopped walking but what actually shocked him was seeing Red Tornado ruffling Naruto's hair with his right hand making him speechless.

"Don't not worry, anyone can change including you... So don't listen to what people say you are or what you were born to be." Red Tornado told him as he stopped ruffling Naruto's hair and starts walking away, leaving Naruto alone but a small smile appears on his face.

"Thanks... Red Tornado..." Naruto told him as he walks through another pathway and if Red Tornado could, he would have smiled.

UPDATES WILL BE ONCE A WEEK STARTING NOW. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

CARRIBEAN SEA

JUNE 22, 20:08 ECT

There all currently in the bio ship silent as there heading for the location of there newest mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Came the words of Megan said to them which Naruto sees the island but the look on his face shows he hasn't been getting sleep for some reason but won't tell the others why.

"Drop zone A in thirty." Megan told them as Aqualads seat belt disappeared and he stands up while he presses his symbol on his suit causing it to turn black.

"Ready." Aqualad said to her now ready to go.

"Putting Bio ship in camouflage mode." Megan said as there now camouflaged while they were near there destination.

Aqualad proceeds to jump down into the ocean while the floor closes again. They keep going when given the "go".

"Drop zone B." Megan said as they all stand up while two holes appear which both Flash and Robin attach there cables to it while Flash activates his camouflage and turns to Megan.

"How cool is this?" Flash said out loud which all she did was smile at his words.

"Very impressive." Megan said as her entire body turns into a dark version of her outfit while she puts both hands on her hips along with smirking.

"She won this round, 50 Megan, Flash 0." Naruto told Flash causing him to look down at him keeping count.

"You two, not to late to put on the new stealth tech." Kid asked the two clones who just look at each other.

"No capes, no tights, no offense." Superboy said without a care with his arms crossed.

"It totally works for you." Megan told him, drawing there attention while Megan is eyeing Superboy. She blushes while she started speaking again fast.

"In that you can totally do a good work in those clothes." Megan told them all while giving a thumbs up but Naruto has narrowed eyes while making a "tch" sound. Naruto just touched the floor and it opens which they drop down in the jungle causing as small shock wave.

"Are you crazy, creating a seismic event." Robin told them quietly as he comes down along with the others.

"Aqualad, drop B is go!" Megan told him.

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you guys ASAP" Aqualad told them while Robin is checking his map.

"Roger that!" Robin said as they all begin running fast and after some time there walking down a path near a waterfall. All Naruto was doing was looking around while birds began landing on his shoulders.

Robin checks his heartbeat sensor to show enemy soldiers as well as a path too.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked the group suddenly stoping them while the birds fly away from Naruto.

"No, is it your super hearing?" Flash told him while Megan smiles at Superboy.

"You do have great ears." Megan said while Naruto grits his teeth at hearing her hitting on the clone yet again.

"Robin, now w-ok, that kid is seriously starting to piss me off." Naruto said out loud getting annoyed at the fact the batman clone keeps disappearing like a ninja...

"Superboy, Kid, switch to inferred, see if your being tracked?" Aqualad told the two as Kid does it looking straight ahead disappearing in the woods.

[Got a squad of armed bogies incoming.]

Came the words of Kid Flash on the com and at the same time Superboy looks to the left.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy told them but they suddenly heard shots being fired.

[No super hearing squired now]

Kid told the group on com and Aqualad again started speaking.

"Swing by, steer clear!", Aqualad said to them as he just replies back.

[Yea, yea, just soon as I find rob!]

"Idiot." Was the only thing Naruto said as he starts running with Superboy behind him, both in a hurry towards there destination. As soon as they arrive they find both cobra troops and Bane's men firing bullets at each other. Naruto considered them allowing to take the other out before seeing Bane tackle Naruto out of nowhere and proceeded to shove the clones head to the ground while grabbing his right arm but Naruto brakes free and grabs Bane by his head soon enough throwing the masked wrestler villain at a tree, hard. Suddenly Robin arrives from above taking out three soldiers...

"What is wrong with you guys, remember covert-" Robin was cut off by Naruto who knees him in the stomach sending Robin to his knees while holding his stomach area in pain.

"You dumbass, you never said anything; you just left without and word and if you haven't noticed yet, NONS OF US WERE TRAINED BY BATMAN YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled at the boy wonder but his amger subsides when his attention shifts to Megan throwing three cobra men against a tree.

They notice a cobra man running away but Aqualad jumps down from a nearby tree and shocks him while stomping on his gun.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE FOREST

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the Cobra." Robin told them in an all knowing tone.

"I am certain batman would has mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca venom operation." Aqualad told them while Naruto's eyes just narrow at thinking city organizations must have disagreed about there work and got into a fight it that the Cobra tried taking over the island.

"Agreed, and since there clearly no trust between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Cobra came in to toss them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin deduced what was happening while Naruto glances at Bane.

"We get it Cobra wanted super cultists; mystery solved, radio bats and we'll be home in time-" Wally was cut off by Robin.

"These cultists aren't on venom, Cobra's hoarding this stuff, we don't leave. Not until I know why." Robin told the group and Naruto could only grit his teeth as he gets in Robins face.

"You know why?!" Naruto said with anger at Robin.

"This team needs a lea-." Robin was cut off by Naruto.

"And you think you fit the bill? Your thirteen years old, you abandon us without telling us the plan, you know nothing about-" Naruto stopped after hearing robin start to laugh at what he said.

"Eheheheheh, and you think you can-" Robin was cut off yet again by Naruto grabbing him by his shirt making him now directly look at Naruto's face to show he's pissed off.

"Laugh at me again and it won't be pretty for you." Naruto told the bat clone and heard chuckles coming from Bane.

"You guys only know half the story, let me show you the rest? Get you into the factory through my secret entrance?" Bane told them while Megan try's to go through his mind.

"There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." Megan told the others but it doesn't work trying to enter his mind more.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bane is not that easy-" Bane was cut off as he was being held by his neck.

"Try anything, I'll break both your legs and watch you crawl like the ant you are!" Naruto told Bane while he could just stare at the eyes of a predator waiting for its prey.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend and I rather not piss off Diablo here." Bane told them earning Naruto a new nickname.

5 MINUTES LATER IN THE FOREST

They arrive at a cliff showing the factory where Robin was using his binoculars.

"Look at all the product? Something is going down but if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects then-" Robin was cut off by Aqualad.

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad told the others.

"Good, so we're in agreement huh?" Naruto said as they all notice Bane move a rock out of the way showing an abandoned mine.

"Answers are this way."

Bane told the group and they soon enough enter through it.

"So he's leading the way?" Flash asked them as there at the end that took some time which Bane presses a button as a door opens and he walks forward as he opened the next door a little while Robin looks out seeing no one.

"All clear." Robin said as he runs out followed by the others who came out as well.

"Has the little fool already been caught?" Bane asked them as they can't see him anymore.

"He just does that, he's an idiot trying to play spy but failing at not saying anything, again!" Naruto told Bane while getting real annoyed.

"Stay put, I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid told them as he was about to move before Naruto grabbed his leg causing him to hit the floor.

"Don't, something isn't right." Naruto told him as he gives the signal to follow as they move behind him to the crates and find what's happening seeing a massive shipment happening.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad told them as they can also see whats happening outside.

"Yeah, but there only taking new product off the line? There not touching this venom?" Superboy told them while he was confused.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Megan said in wonder.

"Helicopters coming?" Superboy warned the group gaining there attention.

They see the helicopter land with sports master exiting it, surprising them at seeing him.

1 MINUTE LATER

There currently on the stairs above the workers who are working.

"Sports master? He is the buyer?" Aqualad told them suddenly while they all had the same thoughts.

"Aqualad to red tornado do you re-" Aqualad stopped after he heard only static.

"Can't reach the league, Robin; Coms jammed... We need a plan now." Aqualad said to them.

"I got a suggestion! Rahhhhhh!" Bane yelled jumping down from the pathway and lands on one Cobra while he takes a gun and begins firing, gaining the attention of everyone.

"That idiot!" Naruto yelled with anger as the three hear yelling and turn to see Mammoth coming through the doorway jumps high soon landing on the pathway which collapses as the three land on the ground. Mammoth roared loudly as Cobra is behind Mammoth with troops pointing there guns at them.

"Destroy them!" Cobra ordered the group while Naruto yelled as he tackles Mammoth who only skids back a little as he then picks Naruto up but Naruto grows a bone from his elbow like and rams it in Mammoth's shoulder gaining a yell of pain which he throws Naruto at a tank which he proceeds to punch him in the stomach but Naruto delivers a punch to his face causing him to stumble back as Naruto proceeded to charge and punch Mammoth in the face; Mammoth moves back and swings his arm causing Naruto to skid back a lot.

"Man your strong, but I'm stronger." Naruto said and then hears Megan's thoughts?

[Everyone online?]

"Yeah." Naruto thought as he stumbled back from Mammoth.

[You know it beautiful.]

Kid thought as he used a support beam using it as cover fire.

[Good, we need to regroup]

Aqualad thought to them as he was behind a tank.

[Easy now!]

Robin thought to everyone confusing them at his thoughts.

"Robin not again!" Naruto thought angrily but that was all the time Mammoth needed to slam his fist into Naruto's face causing him to hit a support beam as Mammoth then rams into Naruto through it which he rolls on the ground hurt.

[We need to retreat! Clear a path!]

Aqualad thought to them as they begun running while Kid takes out the Cobra troops which they run through the same door they came through but Mammoth grabs Naruto by his arm but Superboy punches him in the face and the two look at each other with narrowed eyes but they run through the two doors and Naruto shuts it fast. They run for the exit but heard something break open and look to see Mammoth knocking down the door with Cobra troops behind him firing at the group.

"Guys the support beams!" Aqualad yelled as the two clones proceeded to destroy them causing the ceiling to collapse while Megan used her powers the levitate them so there protected by her powers. She lands putting them on the ground while Aqualad takes out a red glow stick and bends it which light comes into the small area there trapped in.

"How could my first mission as leader goes wrong." Robin asked himself gaining an annoyed look from Naruto who then takes a deep breath and showed a determined look on his face.

"Listen... You are not leader and never will be leader until it is decided... You worked with batman so long you thought we would have done the same but actually it was different... We are not batman or ever become him... A lesser must be decided who can relate the most to all and most mature." Naruto told Robin who blinks in surprise at his words.

"Kaldur, you are leader and its not up to debate... You are the most qualified here..." Naruto told him as Kaldur blinks in surprise at his words and look down then nods.

"Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Kaldue said as he puts a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You were born to lead this team, maybe not now but soon." Kaldur told the boy wonder who could only nod.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this Island." Aqualad told them as they get closers I discuss there plan. After a minute, they were done.

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin said as Aqualad begins explaining more of the plan while they are running.

"Guys?" Naruto said as they stop seeing Bane at the exit dropping explosives.

"Halt, I'm feeling explosive." Bane said as Naruto looks up hearing beeping to find that there's explosives above them as well.

"You betrayed us? Why?!" Kaldur demanded of him.

"I wanted my factory back, tho I forced you until a situation which you would either take down my enemies or die trying, if the ladder, the justice league will certainly have come to advance there sidekicks and when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca will be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same e-" Bane was stopped as Kid took the detonator away from him.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid asked as Bane swung his fist at Kid but it was caught by Naruto.

"I never trusted you." when Naruto said that he straight up punched Bane straight in the face sending him crashing hard into a tree.

"Now lets go." Naruto told the others as they continue with the plan.

WHERE COBRA IS AFTER SOME TIME LATER

Sports master was currebtly heading for the helicopter but stopped from kid flash appearing in a flash as he takes down some soldiers fast, literally.

"Take the shipment!" Cobra ordered as Sports master just started running while Naruto and Superboy land in front of the helicopter, stopping the man.

"This time, I'm not going easy." Naruto told them

while he was showing anger in his eyes and Superboy turns to the helicopter.

"RAAAWWWRRRRR!" Mammoth rated as he charged at the two and he swings his right fist but Naruto catches it; Mammoth swings the left but he still catches it and holds him.

Mammoth's eyes widen seeing Naruto's iris's turning blood red as white bony protrusions start to come out of his skin while some come's out of his knuckles causing Mammoth's eyes to widen as Naruto begins bending Mammoth's hands causing him to start to fall to his knees while Cobra's eyes widen at seeing this.

"I AM!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly delivers a knee kick to the chin causing him to float a couple of inches off the ground.

"RAGNAROK!" Naruto roared as his eyes glow and fires an omega beam hitting Mammoth in the stomach area causing him to go flying at Cobra who just ducks as Mammoth goes through the garage doors and they hear a loud crash from the inside.

Naruto turns seeing Megan held hostage by Sports master who's walking back slowly while he shoots Superboy with his gun in the left hand while and holding Megan by her neck with his right arm.

"Thanks-" Sports master was stopped by feeling someone tap his shoulder which he instantly does a spin kick but it had no affect on the person which was Naruto who grabs Sports master by his neck lifting him off the ground, causing him to go of Megan soon he was thrown at the controls of the Helicopter while Naruto picks Megan up and he runs out of the helicopter that takes off.

"You got it?" Naruto asked her as he was looking at Megan who's in his arm as she could only nod while holding the detonator. Naruto turns back to normal smiling as she presses it and the back of the helicopter explodes. Sports master could only jump out of the helicopter using his parachute while the helicopter flew into the factory destroying it completely...

"Batman is gonna be pissed..." was all Naruto could say while his eyes were wide and looks to see that Megan is blushing and he realizes he's still holding her...

"Oh sorry." Naruto said letting her down while he glances at Cobra who takes his foot off of Robin who got up by jumping back to them while Cobra takes a few steps back into the forest.

"Another time then, I would rather not fight "Ragnarok"." Cobra told them as he disappeared in the jungle while Robin goes after him to find he's already gone.

"We're still all screwed." Naruto told the others as they all look at the destroyed building that's burning...

"If you guys want you can blame it on me... It seems like something I would do..." Once Naruto said that he stopped seeing an escape helicopter with Cobra and a burnt Mammoth on it.

"We picked the right guy to lead, automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman ahahahaha." Robin said causing Naruto to sigh at his words.

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT

WOW IT TOOK TWO MONTHS FOR BATMAN TO FINALLY COME AROUND TO RAT THEM OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. ACTUALLY SHOWED DATE IN SHOW, I MAY BE WRONG BUT JUST VOICING MY THOUGHTS.

"A simple recon mission observe and report." Batman told them as he's in front of the group.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job." Batman told them and there surprised while they all look at Batman, not expecting him to say that.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who leads. Determines character." Batman told the group as he starts walking away from them.

Naruto just shrugs as he then walks out of the room.

OUTSIDE SOME TIME LATER

Naruto is currently outside against a tree while he's currently looking at a butterfly on his finger... Staring at its wings that reflect the light off its wings making it quite bright.

"A butterfly..." someone said in a robotic voice while Naruto just blinks in surprise and looks towards his right seeing the robot.

"Hey Red Tornado..." Naruto greeted the android who just sits beside him without a single word.

"You did well on your mission through you failed at your covert mission." Red Tornado told him and immediately he sweat dropped at hearing that.

"I know, I know... Sigh..." Naruto told him as he's not liking to be told that he failed at covert mission.

"But... You defeated the one code named "Mammoth" who was infected with the a Cobra Venom. I am quite impressed by your actions..." Red Tornado praised the clone who was now surprised but even so he smiles at the praise.

"Thanks but... I still don't know it... I don't know my reason for fighting. I don't really like any of them, I work well with them but I just can't connect to them... I... Just don't have a purpose to fight but still I do even so..." Naruto told Red Tornado stares at the sky.

"What about Megan and Superboy?" when Red Tornado said that, Naruto's eyes just widen but all he does is just watched the butterfly fly away...

"When did you notice?" Naruto asked the android.

"The beginning when you showed the emotion called "jealousy" towards Superboy including the other emotion I do not yet understand. I do not understand what emotions are but I can see them as clear as day." Red Tornado told him but Naruto shrugs as he stares at the butterfly flying towards the sky.

"I don't understand, I wanted to kill Mammoth, wanted him to feel pain and admit defeat... But I followed the mission. Even so, I still wanted to kill him and those Cobra men who were beneath me-" Naruto stopped and grits his teeth angrily at what he's saying.

"I'm just a monster. Im the clone of Darkseid which makes him my dad, I'm half human, have some of Doomsday'd DNA making him my uncle... I'm a threat to everyone... I DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE, I BELONG ON APOKOLIPS!" Naruto yelled with rage as his emotions started getting wild again but his eyes widen in shock from Red Tornado puts a hand on his head while he ruffles his hair staring at the sky.

"What you are doesn't make you a monster, its what you do that counts and to answer the second part." Red Tornado told him as he looks to see the clouds moving showing the sunny sky and a bird lands on Naruto's shoulder which he turns to it in shock.

"What?" Naruto said looking at the bird shocked and notices a deer walk from behind the tree as it nudges Naruto's face greatly surprising him while more animals arrived.

"You see... That is not true... You are human and and New God. You are the one and only person who has a place in both worlds. Follow the path you believe in which allows you to have a place in both worlds." Red Tornado told him as he sees Naruto having tears fall from his eyes.

"A place, where I belong..." Naruto said as he stopped crying... He looks at the sky and outstretched his right hand out towards the sunny sky while a butterfly lands on his hand. As this happened another bird lands on his other shoulder.

"I should go now. I must go check with batman before he goes about Justice League matters." Red Tornado told him as he stood back up.

"Thanks da-" Naruto stopped cold at what he was about to say but looks down sadly.

"Thanks Red Tornado." Naruto said as the android just nods while it was walking away; Naruto just pats the deer on the head while showing a smile and as this happened a certain object was watching Naruto closely but it disappears.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 3

"Rahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he waked up sweating from another nightmare. During the months on the team he has been having nightmares. The door opens suddenly causing him too look at the door seeing kid Flash.

"Yo, wake up we're meeting Black Canary at the meeting room." Flash told him as he then runs off super speed while Naruto looks at the mirror to see himself and his eyes widen seeing himself smiling darkly.

(You can never escape who you are, you are the Clone of Darkseid making you his heir and heir to his destruction)

A voice said stoping Naruto as he turns to see a man dressed in the opposite color of his clothing and hair while having a dark smile.

"Leave me alone... Now! Naruto ordered the copy who just laughs which he disappears and Naruto grits his teeth while standing up.

"I will never become like Darkseid... I'm better then him..." Naruto said to himself with some anger as he walks out of the room; Naruto soon enough walks to the main room and sees batman talking by message.

[Studying and duplicating the powers of his opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.]

After Batman said that, he was showing them the video of an android fighting against the League.

"In the end it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman told the group which quite shocks clearly at seeing the video.

"An android, who made it, was it T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked Batman while taking a step forward towards the video of batman.

"Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman told the boy wonder along with shooting down his answer.

"Was it Professor Ivo?" Naruto suddenly asked gaining there attention at his words.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Kaldur said while Canary touched her chin thinking and turns to Kaldur.

"So we all thought, or hoped." Canary told them as they turn back to Batman.

[To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts too two separate Star Lab facility's in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every procaution is being taken, we will have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks.]

Batman said to them while Wally just smiles at hearing this.

"Yes, road trip!" Wally said excitedly from hearing the news.

"Now we take out your trash?!" Superboy asked angrily to Batman.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked the clone who just looks away thinking of something else.

"Coordinates received, on our way!" Kaldur told Batman as they began moving while Naruto walks to J'onn who turns too the clone.

"What is it that you asked me to come all the way here for?" J'onn asked Naruto who merely looks down.

"After the mission...please go through my mind and see if there's something in me... During the past months I've been having nightmares involving a darker version of myself and what makes it worse i-" Naruto stopped cold while looking down once again.

"What is it?" J'onn asked him as he placed his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"The nightmares are about him killing all the Justice League members ruthlessly... I want you to stop that thing inside my head when I come back so please... Just stop the knight area already..." Naruto asked the Martian, greatly surprising J'onn but only nods in agreement.

"Do not worry, I will do what I can to stop it." J'onn assured the clone who could only smile but unknown to Naruto J'onn's eyes widen for a split second he thought he saw a glowing what seems to be a reddish light behind Naruto but it wasn't there no longer. Naruto runs to meet the others while the green Martian was confused at what he thought he saw.

LITCHFIELD COUNTRY

AUGUST 3, 20:08 EDT

Naruto as well as the others are currently on motorcycles while Naruto is on a black one and wearing a black version of there motorcycle outfits. While this was happening, Naruto glances at Red Tornado but stops seeing Batman giving the "go" which they all begin driving while Red Tornado is walking with Batman towards Superman stoping the hero.

"I told you, we need to talk." Batman told the man of steel while Red Tornado looks at Naruto disappearing by motorcycle with the others.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto was currently driving on the high way with Superboy and Robin but Superboy speeds up suddenly drawing the attention of the two which Naruto speeds up to Robin and goes at the same speed as him while asking him something.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked the boy wonder confused at the other clone.

"Nothing Ragnarok, just problems with Canary but I'm guessing its Superman." Robin told the clone who simply nods. But suddenly robotic flying monkeys fly past them and onto the truck there guarding.

[Robin, Ragnarok, Superboy, our truck is under attack!]

Came the words of Aqualad through com.

"Having the same problems here!" Naruto said as he was staring at the monkeys on the vehicle.

"I hate monkeys!" Was all Superboy said with anger while Naruto's eyes narrow getting real annoyed at these monkeys.

"Robot monkeys, ahahahaha totally Ivo sweet style!" Robin said out loud as he presses a button on his motorcycle and it changed which he's now on one wheel while the second becomes a flying sort of copter weapon.

"Hey switch your ride to battle mode!" Robin told the two but Superboy doesn't while Naruto does activating his.

"No point!" Superboy yelled as he speeds up immediately and jumps off his motorcycle as he lands on the truck while the motorcycle he abandoned comes barreling towards them.

"Crap!" both guys yelled as they jump off but Naruto lands on top of the truck near Superboy while Robin lands on the back where the Monkeys are trying to open up the back of the truck.

"I hate these annoying monkeys!" Naruto yelled as one grabs on his motorcycle helmet and instead of pulling it off he crushes it in his hand and throws it at one monkey destroying it while sending it off the vehicle. Both Naruto and Robin's little flying copters are firing lasers now at the monkeys but the animal machines land on them and cause the two to hit the ground and explode.

"Will they just get off already!" Naruto yelled out loud as he throws one against the trucks roof causing it too break and he heard a yell, he turns to see Superboy holding his eyes in pain while the Mokeys's were picking him up high soon enough dropping him on the road.

"Superboy's out-maybe not." Naruto said at seeing a pissed off Superboy jumping high towards them. Naruto just grits his teeth as he begins knocking the monkeys off the truck fast as he can but at that time the monkeys throw out one of the guards inside it Superboy lands on the truck causing Naruto to lose his balance and Robin to jump back but two monkeys destroys the tires on the back causing the truck to lose balance and turn fast.

"Get the driver!" Naruto order Robin as he jumps off while Robin gets the driver out by jumping off but Superboy was still on it while its rolling fast. As they get out of the corn field they find the monkeys getting away with the case as well.

"RRRAAAWWRRRR!" Superboy yells in anger as he stood up near the truck while rubbing his eyes seeing a blurry vision of the monkeys getting away with the briefcase.

"RAHH!" Superboy yelled as he jumps after the retreating Monkeys.

"I'll get him!" Naruto told the boy wonder while he was jumping after him the fellow clone.

[Aqualad to Superboy and Ragnarok, radio your positions we'll help you!]

Came the words of Aqualad but Superboy throws the com away.

"Don't exactly know where we are but Kid Flash, follow us, Robin hack into the monkeys to see where they were headed while I follow Superboy." Naruto said into the com while he jumps after Superboy fast.

METROPOLIS

21:18 EDT

Red Tornado was currently talking to Batman and Superman inside Mount Justice.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert?" Superman asked the two of them.

"I'm done watching Naruto, he hasn't done or said anything. Will you just let it go already he's not an enemy!" Red told the man of steel who looks out the window.

"He's Darkseid and Doomsday's clone, I'm still unsure about him since he was created to destroy us... I looked more into why Naruto was created and his sole purpose is to annihilate the entire Justice League, Darkseid himself was involved with this since his DNA is inside Naruto and how the boy acts... He cannot be trusted..." Batman told Red who just looks away.

"You don't know yet, he doesn't act like them and it's his decision on what he must do... Through they might having something that will force Naruto against his will or he's being controlled as we speak." Superman said, voicing his thoughts but Red cuts in.

"What about Santa Prisca, he defeated Mammoth without killing him?" Red asked Batman who just shook his head.

"No, he said he was holding back the want to kill him and Cobra's men, you told us he also said they were beneath him which proves that he acts like Darkseid as well as him wanting to get even or revenge if beaten, the Justice League will be watching him closely for any sudden action he will take against us and our protege's." Batman told the android but blinks in surprise seeing Red make a fist.

"If he does take action, what do you plan on doing?" Red asked while Superman and Batman look at each other.

"We will have to restrain him at all costs and place him somewhere that he can't be broken out easily..." Batman told the android who just turns around.

"When he becomes a full member of the Justice League... I'll tell him everything with or without your approval." Red told the two which shocks them

at his words..

"You care for him?" Batman asked the android which Red just turns to him.

"If that is the emotion I feel then yes I do." Red said as he then walks out of the building... Unknown to the three, they were being recorded curtesy of a man wearing a white suit invisible who was siting in the dinner eating pie.

"Interesting, so he was never trusted by the justice leauge...a man thought looking like "Seijūrō Akashi" from "kuroko no basuke" anime.

"Jason's gonna be happy seeing this, wonder what will happen in the future and who's side Naruto will take?" Akashi thought smiling as he continues eating his pie.

GOTHAM CITY

21:21 EDT

Naruto was currently after Superboy as he lands on the train next to him as the both above the monkeys meeting place which Superboy rips open a hole for them to get through. The both of them jump down to find Ivo with monkeys behind him.

"Oh, hello." Ivo greeted the two clones, with that said he causing there eyes too narrow.

"You! You are Ivo?" Superboy asked the man who simply smiles.

"You're one to talk, now since when did the big blue Boy Scout have a brat?" Ivo asked the clone, very much angering Superboy more.

"He doesn't!" Superboy yelled at the man while Ivo just shrugs at hearing his words.

"Yeah if you say so, have you met my mo-" Ivo was cut off by Naruto who ran straight towards him while his eyes started to glow white along with bones started coming out of his body. The monkeys charge at the clone but Naruto knocks them aside while he rips off some from his body. But suddenly he began hearing something like metal footsteps coming from the train cart.

"Accessing Captain Atom." someone said, confusing them until Naruto was suddenly blasted in the chest by a yellow beam sending him crashing into Superboy and both sent to the back of the train cart while Ivo takes a step forward in front of them.

"Since professor Ivo's magnificent monkeys don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you or better slay you." Ivo told them as he moved aside showing Amazo walking towards them with glowing red eyes.

"This isn't good but, I fought bigger!" Naruto told Ivo who just laughs.

"Please, my android has the strength of superman what chance do you have?" Ivo asked the two as Naruto charged straight for the machine and soon enough swung his right fists at it but Amazo just blocks it easily while Naruto's right fingers knuckle bones grow as he thrusts it forward but Amazo catches it.

"Oh sorry, did that strike a nerve?" Ivo asked the clone while above Naruto, Superboy swings his foot at Amazo who catches Superboy's leg with his other hand.

"Amazo, strike a few more". Ivo ordered as Amazo breaks off Naruto's bone causing him to yell in pain while Amazo slams Superboy into Naruto. The two get back up while Naruto was holding his right hand in pain.

"Access Black Canary." Amazo spoke in a robotic tone as it opens its mouth and unleashes a high screech sound wave causing them to hold there heads in pain while they fly back hitting the train cart doors but they still get up.

"Access Flash." Amazo said age before they could react there suddenly punched with a barrage of fists from a single fist while Superboy hits the ground but Naruto is still standing.

"No wonder why daddy keeps you hidden away, your not really doing justice to the old a shield are you ahahahaha!" Ivo said causing Superboy to yell in rage as he stood back up and charged straight for the android.

"Access Martian Manhunter." Amazo said which Superboy's attack goes through him and receives a punch to the face sending him out and on to the other one.

"Access Superman." Amazo said setting his sights on Naruto who glares at the android.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled and fired his white Omega beam but something odd happens as Amazo blocks it but its eyes are green when its being hit but now it turned back to red.

"Accessing Ragnarok." Amazo said causing Naruto's eyes to widen all the way at seeing it fire a white beam at him creating an explosion that shakes the train cart, it's more powerful then Naruto's.

"Watch what you do Amazo, don't want this train to be destroyed." Ivo told the android while Naruto hits the ground but before he could get back up Amazon slams its foot on Naruto's right arm causing him to yell in pain.

"Accessing Superman." Amazo said as Naruto was about to fire another omega beam but Amazo grabs his head covering his eyes as an explosion happened causing Naruto to yell in pain from his eyes hurting badly.

"Now, finish him Amazo?" Ivo ordered while Amazo brings up the bone he broke off of Naruto which surprises him at seeing this.

"NO!" Superboy yells as he ran straight for Amazo but before he could reach him Amazo slams down the bone through Naruto's chest breaking through his skin and piercing through his heart.

"RAGHHHHHH!" Superboy yelled but was slammed by Amazo's left arm and the train cart couldn't take it as Superboy is slammed through it sending him flying towards Robin's school while Amazo picks up Naruto who vomits out blood.

"Keep the bone fragment, we could make another one so get rid of that body. Now finish Superboy off, priority alpha!" Ivo ordered as Amazo throws Naruto off the cliff which he then crashes into pond quite far from them. The geese fly away while Naruto began sinking into the water with his blood dying the water red.

(Do it, he beat you. He made you look like Garbage, it proves you can't even beat a machine and not the originals)

The voice said as the dark version of himself appeared in front of him.

"Our rage cannot be stopped, not until we kill that man! Now rise!" He yelled as his wound began closing as the heart begins regenerating and once again beating while his irises turns from silver to blood red.

"I'lL... KiLl AmAzO... I'lL... ObLiNeRaTe HiM!", Naruto roared with anger as a light appears above him. It enters the water slowly revealing itself as a red ring of sorts.

[So I was right... You have a rage unlike any other deep within your heart...]

Once Naruto heard that the ring became brighter.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

There all currently fighting Amazo who sent Superboy flying into the gym from the science room.

Superboy looks up to see Ivo clapping at watching this on the bleachers with a smile on his face sitting next to his monkeys.

"I don't usually attend these things but..." Ivo stopped as he looks behind Superboy.

"Access Superman." Came the voice of Amazo causing Superboy to get back up but as he was about to charge something odd happened since the roof suddenly gives in as someone crashes down surprising them. Amazo turns to find someone in front of him as tall as Darkseid, his skin was grayish like darkseid his outfit was different as it was a kimono that was held closed by a dark colors sash. The kimono was blood red from the red ring. He also had white bones sticking out of his skin with multiple longer bones coming from his back.

Amazo swung its right fist at him but the figure catches it easily with his right hand shocking Ivo at seeing there about equally matched or he's stronger since he began bending it slowly.

"Access Martian Manhunter." Amazo said as he passes through the figure.

"Access Ragnarok-" before Amazo could finish as he becomes solid again a blood red beam looking like a drill that pierced through its chest area causing it to spark while what caused the beam came from his left hands middle fingers ring.

"You are beneath me." he said as his eyes were entirely red and glowing.

"Acc-Acc-Acc-" Amazo was stopped by multiple spears of red exploding from the Amazo causing it to explode...

"Is that... Ragnarok?" Robin asked as his eyes widen in shock.

"Yo Ragnarok, its over now-" Kid was cut off as Ragnarok looks at all of them with glowing eyes.

"Something wrong, I can't even connect to Naruto's mind...

something's blocking me from connecting?" Megan told them shocked but suddenly Ragnarok's eyes stop glowing as he then hits the ground while reverting back to the original form now lying unconscious.

"Naruto...!" Aqualad said as they run to Naruto and Superboy's eyes widen seeing no injury at all from where he was stabbed...

"But he died... I heard his heart beat stop?" Superboy told the others completely shocked while Robin's eyes are wide.

"Doomsday develops and adapts an immunity to any attack that harms him; a key component of this ability is that he cannot die the same way twice, Naruto died from his own bone... He came back to life and can't be killed by his own bones... He's unkillable, if he died by something he just comes back to life and can't be killed again the same way he died..." Robin said to them as they just stare at Naruto while unknown to them they were being watched by someone video taping this.

"Damn... No wonder why the light wants him." a young woman said. She has thick black hair and grey eyes, as well as olive-colored skin. The outfit she uses whilst working for the League of Shadows is a dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. She also wears black knee-high boots. A trademark of her appearance is a white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin.

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT

There all currently in the main briefing room talking.

"The Amazo Android was destroyed, but the head survived which is currently being analyzed at one of the star labs but Ivo escaped and since he created the tech, he's arguably more dangerous then the android." Kaldur told the group.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Canary told the group while Martian Manhunter cuts in.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications?" Martian Manhunter said as they all look at Naruto which he looks away.

"Complications come with the job, your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman told the group.

"The... Whole League?" Superboy asked Batman who turns to him.

"Given time yes, kryptonians have very hard heads." Batman told him while Naruto nudges Superboy.

"Told you." Naruto told him as he caused Superboy to sigh.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists because there's some problems even we can't handle individually." Batman told them as he glances at the others hearing of Naruto's ability the same as Doomsday as well as he was about to attack his own team along with more specifically his red lantern ring.

"I'm ready..." Superboy told Canary as he was walking towards her, causing Canary to smile.

"Good, because I'm here." Canary said which Superboy smiles at hearing that.

30 MINUTES LATER

J'onn is currently in Naruto's room while J'onn is sitting at the side of his bed.

"Ready?" J'onn asked him as Naruto just nods closing his eyes.

"Ready." Naruto told him as J'onn touches his head as he closed his eyes.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

J'onn suddenly appears on apokolips which his eyes widen in shock at seeing the planet.

"This isn't right? His can his mindscape be so-" J'onn was cut off as he felt, the cold and anger.

"Disastrous, my rage will never be stopped... Not until that man dies... Not until we end this once and for all." Came a voice from behind J'onn who turns around and was grabbed by the neck, curtesy of the dark version of Naruto wearing the red lantern ring.

"NOW! GET OUT!" he roared as his eyes glow blood red causing J'onn's eyes to widen as he begins yelling in pain at being forced out.

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

"RAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" J'onn yelled while standing up suddenly as his chair hits the ground with his hands holding his head in pain.

"J'onn!" Batman said out loud as he and Hal Jordan enter the room to find J'onn against a wall holding his head in pain while Naruto is now sleeping from J'onn accessing his mindscape forcing him to sleep.

"It's far worse then I thought, his mindscape is being protected by something, his inner rage... I can't do anything, the dark being I met is to powerful for me to stop..." J'onn told them as he stood up holding his head.

"So... What do we do?" Hal asled them as Batman's eyes narrow at the sleeping Naruto.

"I have no idea..." Batman told the group while outside hearing this happen was Red Tornado.

WAREHOUSE

"So this is it huh?" Jason asked Akashi who just hands him the memory card.

"So... You in?" Jason asked Akashi who only smiles.

"As the last Red Martian, sure... Either way, Naruto working with Justice League or The Light, whatever he does we won't arm him since he makes things more interesting." Akashi said as Jason just smiles under his mask.

"Yeah, things are gonna get interesting; still thinking if we should show him this or give it to the light for them to use?" Jason told him as he looks at the memory card with a smile.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE, INVOLVES AN INTERESTING COMIC I READ.

Chapter 5

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 8, 09:58 ED

It's been some time after what happened with J'onn, he told Naruto that he couldn't do anything so he put up barriers within his mind instead of getting rid of the darkness inside himself. After that Naruto started sleeping peacefully once again. The others are currently at the beach having fun while Naruto is currently away from them in the woods staring at the Red Lantern Ring that's off his fingers but now between his thumb and index finger.

"This just killed me after I took it off but I just came back to live again." Naruto thought to himself.

(That green Martian is such an idiot)

When Naruto heard that he could only freeze; he turns to his right to see his darkness once again leaning against the tree with an angered expression.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked it and got his reply.

"I can sneak past J'onn's barriers but only for a short time, I know what your doing... Getting away from them, not trying to even have fun with them means you don't want to become connected to them, I have to say that white Martian does look fine! Anyways, your already starting to care for them but in the end they will die by the enemy...or by you." Once he said that he still showed anger as he disappeared, leaving Naruto who had narrowed eyes.

LATER THAT DAY IN MOUNT JUSTICE

[Recognize Kid Flash B03.]

The Zeta-beam said as Wally appeared from it wearing his swim trunks and holding beach supplies as well as a surf board.

"Whoa man is here! Now lets get this party start-" Wally was cut off by tripping and dropping everything.

"Dead...?" Wally said to them while Naruto could only sigh.

"Wall man huh, I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis asked him with a smug smile on her face.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked them while standing up and walks towards the others on his team.

"Artemis, your new teammate." Artemis told Wally and all he did was smile thinking this is a joke.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Wally told her along with introducing himself.

"Uh she's my new Protege." Green arrow told Wally while placing a hand on Artemis's shoulder gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked Green Arrow but before he could answer they all hear the Zeta-beam being turned on.

[Recognize Speedy B06.]

The Zeta-Beam said as Speedy walks towards them from the Zeta-Beam.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Roy told all of them while Green arrow takes a step forwards towards Roy.

"Roy? You look-" he was cut off by Roy who walks past the others to now be standing in front of Green Arrow, face to face.

"Replaceable?" Roy asked him but Green Arrow shakes his head, disagreeing with him.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow told him but Red Arrow won't budge.

"Then why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow!" Roy demanded of him while annoyed but Artemis walks in front of him.

"Yes, she can." Artemis told Roy as there eyes narrow at the other.

"Who are you?!" Wally yelled loudly about who she is.

"I'm/she's his/my niece." both say while Naruto just blinks at there words.

"Seriously man, lying right now?" Naruto asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"She is not your replacement, we always wanted you on the team." Kaldur told Roy while taking a step forward.

"If we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally said putting in his two cents causing Roy to look at them.

"Whatever bay watch, I'm here to stay." Artemis told him and Roy just turns around ready to leave mount justice.

"You came to us for a reason." Kaldur said to Roy, stoping the archer in his tracks.

"Yeah, a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette." Roy said to them signaling for Robin to click his wrist computer while smiling.

"Nano robotics genius." Robin said out loud and begun explaining what he meant while Naruto starts to not listen not understanding what he's talking about; he was now looking at his ring that washing his left hands middle finger.

"Vanished two weeks ago." Robin told them but Roy cuts in.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows." Roy told the group, surprising them at the news.

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin asked him while Wally bumps fists with Robin.

"Hard core!" Wally said to him but it was short lived by Roy who just continues.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem, the shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon, Doc calls it the fog comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in there path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone, but its true purpose is not destruction but theft. The infiltrators feed and store raw data from any computer system. And delivers the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, defense codes, cutting edge science and tech. Serling is working on a virus to render the fog inert." Roy told the group which Robin's eyes widen.

"But if the shadows know she can do that." Robin said and Roy cuts in.

"They'll target her, right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local highschool's computer lab." Roy told them.

"You left her alone?!" Green Arrow said with concern at Roy's choice.

"She's with another friend of mine." Roy told the group which confusing them at what "friend" he was talking about.

"Why don't you and I help keep her safe." Green Arrow asked him but still Roy he doesn't budge.

"Even if I want to, my friend doesn't even want to meet you and don't you want to take your new protege?" Roy said while Batman places a hand on Green Arrows shoulder stoping him which they look at each other and turn back to Roy.

"Your brought this to the team, its there mission, which means its hers now too." Green Arrow told him while he could only make a "tch" sound.

"Then my jobs done." Roy told the group while he started walking towards the Zeta-beam that scans him.

[Recognize Speedy.]

"That's Red Arrow B06, update." Red Arrow told them as he was teleported away.

HAPPY HARBOR

AUGUST 8, 21:53 EDT

"Everyone online?" Megan thought to them while there all connected.

"This is weird?" Artemis thought to herself at never feeling this before.

"And distracting, quoting-" Serling was cut off by Naruto.

"Your annoyed we get it, just hurry up before the assassins come, Wally don't try starting a argument." Naruto thought at Wally who has an annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you taking her side Ragnarok? She drove Red arrow off-" Kid Flash was cut off as a midnight arrow was fired and hits the wall right next to his head. The others turn to now be looking at a teenager wearing a black version of Green Arrow's outfit while he has a black "B" on his belt. His face is covered by a "Call of Duty: Ghosts Mask".

"If you don't shut your mouth, next ones going through your knee." Black Arrow warned Kid Flash causing Wally to swallow while Black arrow walks towards the wall and pulls out the arrow. Robin was surprised at this action of him firing at Wally.

"How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the school?" Artemis thought/asked while Aqualad gives a nods.

"Good idea." Aqualad thought to her while he glances at Black Arrow who begins examining his arrow.

"The virus won't be of any use if we can't find the weapon, can you track it?" Aqualad thought to Serling who answers.

"My utility fog is not a weapon, its science; brilliant science and of course I can track it but I'd have to go online. Might as well as right a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" written in neon." she thought to them agitated but Aqualad puts a hand on her shoulder.

"We will protect you." Aqualad assured her while Serling presses the final button.

"Tracking fog now." Serling thought to everyone as she located it in Philadelphia on a plane.

10 MINUTES LATER ON THE ROOF TOP

Black Arrow and Naruto are currently on the roof looking around atop the building for any enemies.

Black arrow looks to see robin and Superboy run inside Megan's ship which they then fly off.

"Your pretty skilled with the arrow, any chance your related to-" Naruto was cut off by as black arrow holding a jagged knife at his neck.

"Never utter that mans name again-" he stopped immediately while Naruto's eyes widen.

"He's actually your dad isn't he... Does he-" Naruto stopped talking since Black Arrow's back was turned away from Naruto.

"No he doesn't and I plan it to be kept that way." Black arrow told Naruto who could only nod in agreement but suddenly he froze while his eyes widen.

"There inside!" Black arrow yelled and immediately Naruto was surprised.

INSIDE

Both Naruto and Black Arrow are currently running towards the computer room after entering the school. As they arrive the one who infiltrated the building got away.

"Dammit." Black arrow said in an annoyed tone.

"We need somewhere else to hide her." Naruto told the others who nod. Aqualad starts talking to Robin on what to do next.

TIME SKIP SOME TIME LATER

There now currently hiding within a smaller building near the ocean and next to the dock. Serling is currently on the computer while Black arrow, Naruto, Artemis, Wally are in the same room protecting her. Wally and Artemis are currently glaring at each other with the others noticing them.

"Stop it both of you!" Aqualad said gaining there attention.

"What?!", the two thought hearing what Aqualad said but confused.

"I can hear you glaring." When Aqualad said that, both Naruto and Black Arrow just look at each other confused...

"I don't think he was joking?" Naruto said confused thought to Black arrow who just shrugs.

Suddenly the door opens to see some guy dressed like a Spid-man enter while he's on the wall, literally.

"He's mine." Black arrow told him as he fires an arrow but the spider guy dodges it in time; Black Arrow was about to fire again and the arrow began releasing a high pitched sound in a short range which he fires it right at the guy who held his ears which he falls off the ceiling and into the ground. They hear more glass break and turn to see a buffed out guy with a hook for a hand.

"... Ok, didn't see that coming." Was all that Naruto said at this while Wally is currently fighting Spider-Man along with Black Arrow and Artemis are currently firing at the man who's taking cover.

Naruto just looks at his ring but it won't activate as its out of power.

"Don't stop working!" Artemis said to Serling while Naruto looks around and immediately looks up to see a women in a mask fire a crossbow at Serling but the table flys in the way blocking it.

"Martina's here! It's now or never!" Cheshir yelled to the others while Spider-Man fires a web at Serling but he was stopped as Black Arrow firing an arrow which explodes sending a bunch of senbon's at Spider man which he was hit by them.

"That... Was unexpected..." Was all he could say since said he falls to his knees and soon enough hits the ground no longer breathing as well.

"Each one of those Senbon's carries a different poison, your dead Spider-Freak." Black arrow told the dead Spider-Man, he then turns towards the man with a hook who takes cover while Cheshire jumps down hiding a knife but before they could stop her the man with the hook fires his hook connected to a chain causing them to dodge while Serling starts running until she was tackled to the ground by Cheshire but before she could do anything her body begins to turn green while her head makes a 90 turn.

"We've been doped." Cheshire yelled at the hook guy who turns to her.

"You'll never find Doctor Serling!" Megan told her as she flys up high changing back to her regular form.

"Going after target, keep them busy!" Cheshire ordered the hook guy who just looks at her as if she's crazy while two more spider guys jump through the windows one wearing black the other blue!

"I'm going after her!" Naruto yelled as he starts running after Cheshire through the hallways while two Spider-Man's tackle Wally to the ground.

OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL

Cheshire is now outside and stops in front of the van where she smashed Aqualad into but now he's currently gone leaving a dent in the car.

"I do not like being played." Cheshire said with annoyance so she just uses her tracking vision and her masks eyes glow to show foot prints traveling up ahead so she starts running, following the footprints while Naruto starts running after her which, he jumps up high while Cheshire lands on the building but as soon as she did... She was straight tackled from above her but as soon as he does Cheshire kicks him off using his own momentum while taking out a black ball.

"Huh?" Naruto said now confused at seeing that and then it explodes in her hand causing his eyes too narrow as he started to cough while his vision gets blurry; he fell to one knee but as soon as he manages to stand up he started speaking again.

"Damn, never expected her to use that!" Naruto said to himself but as he stands up fully he shook his head causing his vision to come back and the first thing he sees was Cheshire standing in front of him.

"Why you!" Naruto said angrily as he then jumps towards Cheshire who just stands there allowing him to tackle her so they could both to roll on the ground with Naruto ending up on top of her with his right hand holding both her hands up her head.

"Guess you win." Cheshire told Naruto who proceeded to take her mask off with his left hand but when he saw her face he blinked in surprise since her eyes remind him of Artemis.

"Who are yo-" Naruto was cut off by Cheshire suddenly leaned upwards so she could capture his lips causing Naruto's eyes to widen while a few seconds later Cheshire takes out a large black ball and presses the button on it, causing it explodes while Cheshire kicks Naruto off of her soon rolling backwards and stood up fast while giving a cough.

"Thanks for the date." Cheshire told the surprised Naruto as she runs off disappearing in the smoke and leaving a surprised Naruto who was lost in thought.

"Did she just kiss me?" Naruto thought to himself while the smoke clears showing she was already gone.

"Damn!" Naruto said angrily while behind him the doctor appears helping Kaldur out of the building while Black Arrow arrives looking around not seeing Cheshire.

"Naruto... Where's the assassin?" Aqualad asked him while he just shook his head with a sigh.

"She got away..." Naruto told him *while his eyes were narrowed.

"We got ours." Wally said appearing suddenly with Megan carrying the four assassins with her powers.

"You didn't have to kill one!" Artemis yelled at Black Arrow after arriving but he begins walking away.

"He was a threat and I neutralized it, mis,sion over so I'm going home." Black arrow find the group while leaving.

"Cool, Souvenir!" Kid said while picking up the mask.

"Her mask? Did you see her face?" Kaldur asked Naruto who could just nod in agreement.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he scratches his chin.

"I'm going back to base." Naruto told the others while he begins walking away by himself, he just glances at the useless ring.

AUTHORS NOTE

ANYONE EVER HEARD OF GRIM TALES DRAWN BY BLEEDMAN AND HOSTED AT SNAFU COMICS, ITS PRETTY GOOD AND AN INTERESTING READ INVOLVING MANY CROSSOVERS PUT TOGETHER WITH IT BASED ON" GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY." TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND READ THE COMIC SINCE IM VERY WELL CONSIDERING OF CREATING A STORY SINCE ITS PRETTY GOOD.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDT

Naruto is currently waiting in the main room for Red Tornado since he's bored along with isn't wearing his ring anymore while Kaldur is training with Superboy and surprisingly the clone flips the Atlantean over while the ceiling opens to show Red Tornado coming down through it soon enough landing then starting to walk.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked Red while moving in front of the android but it walks past him.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado told them but stops.

"Batman's with robin in Gotham so he can't give us any missions." Naruto told the machine which Red Tornado looks at him.

"Your checking up on Nelson?" Naruto asked the android, changing the conversations and all he does is nod. He turns around where a holographic computer appears in front of them as Kent Nelson appears on it.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old." Red Tornado said, giving a quick introduction of who he is.

"The guy doesn't look a day over 90?" Wally put in but Artemis nudges him annoyed.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice Leauge." Red Tornado told them as Kent's picture turns into Doctor Fate.

"Nelson was Doctor Fate until he stopped wearing the helmet." Naruto told the others while looking at the picture.

"More like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advance science, dressed up to scare the bad guys and impressed the babes." Wally whispers causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at hearing that.

"Wally, he could kick your ass any time, anywhere, in 30 different ways." Naruto told Kid Flash which the others smirk at hearing this.

"Kent may be on one of his walk bouts, but he is the care taker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado told them but that was when Naruto stopped listening as his right hand touched his chin.

"Helmet of Fate huh... Wonder what would happen if I put it on? Through I never saw it when I was there." Naruto thought to himself on the subject of the helmet.

"So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks!" Wally said out loud, annoying the clone even more.

"Take this, it is the key to the tower of fate." Red Tornado said as he hands it to Naruto.

"Wow what-" Wally was cut off as Naruto whacks him upside the head.

"Stop flirting, it'll be the end of you." Naruto told kid flash as he walks towards the hangar.

SOME TIME LATER

SALEM

AUGUST 19, 20:22 EDT

There all currently in the bio ship, heading straight for there mission.

"So Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked the dum-I mean-actually no, he's a dumbass...

"Well, I don't like to brag but uh, before I became kid flash. I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." The lying dumbass said to them while Naruto just try's to imagine it but shivers at the thought.

"We've reached Tornadoes coordinates, but." Megan said as Superboy cut her off by speaking.

"Nothing's there?" Superboy said in confusion.

"Take us down." Naruto told her as they land finally and get out; Naruto just looks at the key in his right hand.

"Guys its here." Naruto told the group confusing them as he extends the key and suddenly which an entire castle appears out of nowhere.

"How did yo-" Kaldur was cut off by Naruto.

"I came here before with Red Tornado, got lost for an hour... It sucked badly..." Was all that Naruto said as he pushes the door open and they all walk in while the door closes behind them.

"Uh, where did the door go Naruto?" Superboy asked him but suddenly an image of Kent Nelson appears in front of Naruto.

"Greetings, you've entered with a Key but the tower does not recognize you except you Naruto, you still haven't paid for the broken vase yet." When the hologram said that, Naruto just sweatdrops.

"Please state your purpose and intent." the hologram asks as Wally takes a step forward.

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." Wally said as Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Fuc-" Naruto was cut off as the floor gives in showing a lava pit under there feet.

"Dammit Wally, I told you it would be the end of you and now you drag us with you?!" Naruto yelled as his bones come out of his knuckles and he stabs them against the wall so he could stop in place.

"Shut it Wolverine!" Wally yelled as there falling but thankfully Megan grabs Wally, Artemis uses her gadget and fires a line into the side of the pit soon enough swings grabbing Kaldur while Superboy tries holding onto the wall but when he finally stops his boots dip in the lava.

"RAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Superboy yells in pain and he polls his feet up from the lava no longer wearing socks Iron End boots.

"Those were my favorite boots, this Nelson guy better be worth it!" Superboy said pissed at loosing his boots.

"Having trouble maintaining altitude, its so hot!" Megan said while wiping her forehead of sweat from her face.

"You certainly are." Wally said smiling which Naruto's and Artemis's eye twitch at hearing that.

"WALLY!" both yell at the idiots words.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally yelled at the two.

"Red Tornado sent us to check up on you as well as the Helmet of Fate! Don't listen to the idiot that talked before us!" Naruto yelled and because of his words the floor closes and they land on it.

"This platform, it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch?" Kaldur said to them while placing his right hand on the floor.

"Don't worry me-Ow, ow, ow!", Wally yelled as he's suddenly on the ground with Naruto bending his arm, holding him in a tight arm lock.

"Your seriously pissing me off and why the hell did you call yourself a true believer when you never believed?!" Naruto questioned the idiot as he gets off of Wally.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked him surprised while everyone stares at him.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major load!" Wally yelled looking away while he crosses his arms.

"I feel a back story coming on." Naruto thought to himself at hearing his words.

"Wally, I studied for a year on sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skinicons that power my water bearers." Kaldur told him but Wally doesn't budge one bit.

"Dude, ever hear of bio electricity-" Wally was cut off by Naruto.

"Magic is not fake, your just too stupid." Naruto told Kid flash while grabbing the door on the floor, confusing them at seeing this.

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us ali-" Wally stopped at seeing snow flakes coming out of it.

"You coming?" Naruto asked the group while he jumps inside the door as the others follow and it closed after they arrive. They were in a snowy climate area, no sign of villages for miles and miles away.

"Well?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow, all of them were looking at Wally.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension!" Wally told them causing Naruto to face palm at Wally's stupidness.

"Oh, there's Nelson's cane." Naruto said as they all turn to a floating cane in the air. Naruto walks towards it as he extended his right hand grabbing the cane.

"Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically, annoying him more.

"Well your right for once." Naruto said as he examines it then it starts giving off a light glow which confuses him.

"What theeeaahhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly flys up in the air disappearing.

WHERE NELSON IS

Naruto suddenly appears standing as he looks around in a new area.

"God I hate these stairs so much." Naruto said remembering how he got lost here in this room. He then looks to see Nelson on a different stair case, on the floor while standing in front of him are Abra Kadabra and Klarion which his eyes widen seeing this.

"Well would you look at that, Naruto comes back after he was very angry from getting lost here." Kent said smiling at Naruto who blinks in surprise as the cane glows and it causes his body to glow as he flys by the two, he now stands in front of Naruto while he grabs the caneccausing the ropes on his hands disappear.

"In here!" Kent said as an elevator door opens behind them and they enter.

"No, no, no! I want that helmet! I want it-" Klarion was cut off as he uses a magic spell to block Naruto's omega beam while the door closes. The number at the top of the elevator increases after every second while there hearing calming music...

"Who knew those evil stairs were actually a good touch to waste time?" Naruto said while Kent chuckles at hearing that.

"We're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power" Kent told Naruto who was already serious.

"That guy I fired my omega beam at? If it was by that guy who uses futuristic technology to simulate magic I would laugh." Naruto said which he nods.

"Right you are on both counts. Klarion the witch boy, he's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy for the Lord of Order like Doctor Fate, through something's changed? Klarion's been acting differently like he has a new master which is odd since he is a lord of chaos? Through I have no idea who this master is but for Klarion to be serving him must be quite powerful." Kent said to him causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at knowing there's another enemy they don't know about. Naruto soon looks down at the floor of the elevator.

"Your wife was a smart women at convincing you to not wear the helmet anymore." Naruto said causing him to smile at hearing that.

"That she was." Kent said as he opens his watch to see his wife's face.

"That she was, she was a real pistol. Any who, Klarion's after the helmet, if he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium." Kent told him which they hear a ding as the door open. They walk out to now be facing the bell of sorts. At the same time a door opens on a staircase which the others fall through while Megan floats down through it.

"Friends of yours?" Kent asked the clone who just made a "tch" sound while looking away not answering which Kent smiles but both stop as a electrical attack was fired and they look up to see Klarion holding his cat with Abra Kadabra at his side.

"If it isn't mister faker, seriously a lord of chaos working with someone who fakes magic?" Naruto asked the witch boy while standing up and causing Klarion to laugh.

"Ahahahaha, I know right!" Klarion said while Abra's eye twitches at hearing the two agreeing.

"Lets move old man!" Naruto told the old man and helps him move fast which there now standing in front of the bell; he just whacks it with his cane causing it to glow brightly. The two then walk through it followed by Klarion and his cat right after he fires a spell creating multiple monsters. They appear on the roof where the helmet is floating in midair...

"You left it on the roof?!" Naruto yelled at the old man who just laughs.

"No one checks the roof first." Kent told him as they reach for the helmet but sadly a red magical blast fires at Kent hitting his chest where his heart is.

"Kent!" Naruto yelled catching the man who holds his chest in pain where his heart is and all he did was chant as he taps it on the roof creating a shield.

"NOOOOOOO!" Klarion yelled angrily pissed at having to break through the shield to get what he wants.

"Not bad for a former Doctor Fake hey kid?" Kent said as Naruto helps lay him on the roof while the clone could only look at him in shock.

"This shield will give you enough time to do what you need to do, I left in my will the deed to this tower to you. Do as you want with it, its yours now." Once he said that his eyes could only widen.

"Why... We only met for a little while so... Why?" Naruto asked him in shock.

"You... Remind me of me back when I was a boy... When I first met you I knew you were the one... Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing." Kent told him causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"But, don't die! You can still-" Naruto stoppd at seeing Kent shake his head.

"Your stronger then me and the last users... Have faith in who you are, not what others think of you..." Kent told him as he closes his eyes slowly with a peaceful smile on his face, his right hand drops the watch that held the picture of his wife.

"Kent..." Naruto said with wide eyes as he closed his eyes from seeing someone he considered a friend die...

"I want that helmet and I want it now!" Klarion yelled throwing red magical ball after ball at the shield while Naruto looks at the helmet then Kent...

[Naruto we're in trouble, everytime we destroy theses monsters two more come back! We need Doctor Fate!]

Came the words of Megan and just like that the link stops.

Klarion created two large magic red hands and slams them in the shield which they go through slowly while Kent's cane is burning away.

"Faith huh... But I don't plan on letting you control me Doctor Fate, my body...my rules!" Naruto yelled at the helmet.

"Hey dumb kid, you put that helmet on you may never get it off!" Klarion said as he rips away the shield.

"I could beat you without it but this is not my fight until I fight you using the power of Doctor Fate" Naruto said as he takes the helmet in his hands and lifted it over his head which Klarion unleashes a larger blast of his magic at Naruto who puts the helmet on; in a flash of light, Klarion was blinded.

"What?!" Klarion yelled as his eyes widen in shock.

"Where are you!" Klarion yelled as what appears is Naruto wearing doctor fates outfit and helmet.

"So, lets get this party started!" Naruto said while Klarion swallows feeling that things have changed drastically.

"Uh, do ove-" Klarion was cut off from Naruto raising his right hand which Doctor Fates symbol appears as well as three more and they fire all at once at Klarion who was consumed by it. Naruto lands on the ground while Klarion regenerates and fires a blast at Naruto who was hit by it but all there is is smoke while Naruto looks at Klarion annoyed which the witch boy begins sweating as his eyes widen as he looks up to find seven connecting circles in the sky which each one glows before the other?!

"Wait thats!" Klarion yelled shocked at him knowing that spell!

"Be judged by the seven stars of Order! Grand Chariot!" Naruto yelled as all seven shine brightly as a barrage of beams come raining down at Klarion and his cat.

"Crap! Indra was right to never allow you to wear that mask!" Klarion yelled as he created a shield protecting him and his cat but all the attacks hit causing a big explosion which Klarion jumps out of it covered in wounds with his cat hurt too.

"Why yo-" Klarion was cut off as when he turned Naruto was right in front of him and he grabs Klarion by the neck lifting him to his face to face.

"Uhhhhh... Can't we talk about this?" Klarion asked while sweating.

"Get the fuck off my castle!" Naruto yelled as his eyes glow white and unleashes an omega beam point blank range sending Klarion flying far off the building while Naruto turns to the cat which begins walking back slowly.

"Get the hell off here you damn cat!", Naruto yelled as he just kicked the cat like a football, sending it flying high in the air and far.

"And he's GOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Naruto yelled with both arms extends up.

(Your much stronger then I thought since the DNA's within you prevent me from taking you over but you have done far better then I would have imagined.)

Came the words of Doctor Fate who spoke through the helmet.

"Thanks..." Naruto said as he takes Kent's watch.

"Thanks old man... Hope you met your wife." Naruto said as Doctor Fates symbol appears behind him and he enters it while the watch disappeared.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

Abra currently has them in nets that are electrified preventing them to fight while they yell in pain with four monsters next to Abra but they suddenly disappear confusing Abra. Doctor Fates symbol appears behind him and once Abra turns he was met with a fist sending him to the ground hard.

"Nighty night faker!" Naruto said while cracking his neck and proceeded to break his wand in half.

"Naruto, is that you?" Megan asked as she stood up and all he did was nod.

"Yeah it's me, but also Doctor Fate... Odd... I feel kinda free minded and calm wearing this helmet?" Naruto said looking at his hands while Doctor Fate goes into thought.

(Could he actually be him, I never thought he would be reincarnated within this clone?)

"So Wally." Naruto said as his symbol glows brighter which Wally is now in his underwear.

"Is magic real or not?" Naruto asked smirking beneath the mask while the others just smile.

"Aw come on, that is so not cool!" Wally yelled as he covered himself blushing in embarrassment while the girls laugh.

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 20, 03:48 EDT

"I'll remember to wear you for magic battles but not for other fights. Need to get stronger on my own." Naruto said as he was looking at the helmet as he sets it on his dresser.

"So, you never said what happened to you when you out on the helmet?" Artemis said to him at the door way.

"I was in control but enough about me... Cheshire's your sister isn't she?" Naruto asked her causing Artemis's eyes to widen.

"You have the same eyes as her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your connection to her. So, go check on Wally and see if he's ok from being in his underwear in front of everyone, pretty embarrassing." Naruto said which Artemis is shocked at his words but in the end smiles while she walks away and Naruto just turns to the helmet.

(Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing)

After those words echo through Naruto's head he thinks about the kiss with Cheshire and his eyes widen blushing.

"Why am I thinking about this now?!" Naruto said to himself blushing red while thinking about it again, soon he scratches his head a lot with both hands while sweating more.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

TAIPEI

SEPTEMBER 7, 19:20 NST

Naruto stood against a wall with his eyes closed since after the desert mission he's been having images of something which he once again saw a red haired women with blue eyes standing next to the the blond haired man, but the third person he still couldn't identify since his face was blurry.

"What?" Naruto thought confused but in the end shake his head once Roy arrives from the corner.

"Wonder who will be sent to stop the meeting between Tseng and Singh Manh Li?" Naruto asked him but he doesn't answer since he was focused on the mission. Naruto currently has on a black book bag as well as wearing a suit.

"I'm going to ask Aqualad to see if he knows Cheshire's exact hei-" Roy was cut off by Naruto.

"She's five foot six." Just after Naruto said that, Roy just gives him a strange look.

"Found her." Roy said spotting her as he presses a button on his suit case and just like that it opens to show a built in bow.

"Ok, that's pretty cool." Naruto commented as they both turn to see cops on motorcycles escorting the one in the white car. At that time Cheshire stands up on the newspaper stand holding an RP-WTF AN RPG?!

Just after she presses the button and before it could fire the missile was launches towards the sky while the people start panicking which Cheshire jumps off of the stand soon starts using the people near her as leverage which she jumps on there shoulders then down as she flips a guy over.

One grabs her from behind while two on both sides run to hold her down but she kicks the two in the face and stomps on the bodyguards foot causing him to let go and receives a round house kick sending him to the ground while she started running for the car Roy fires a net arrow at Cheshire who is currently in the air which she cuts it in half but as soon as she dies that Naruto tackled her to the ground while soldiers surround them pointing there guns at Cheshire who puts her hands behind her head. At that time they finally see who was in the car making Naruto's eyes widen at seeing Lex Luthor.

"What?!" Naruto said and glares angrily at at the rich villain while he stands back up with police putting Cheshire in the police car but she just smiles as shes being driven away.

"We have confirmation that one of them is green arrows pal while the other is a new superhero." Came the words of a reporter.

"They must be questioned!" a cop said to Lex who just smiles.

"I vouche for them captain, release them." Lex said as the captain nods to his men which they stop pointing there guns at Naruto.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned the man while he glares at him.

"Apologies. I didn't realize you wish to join the her behind bars?" Lex said calmly while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"I don't care if you have anyone fooled, your an asshole who would sell out his own family for power!" Naruto told him but for a split second there was a little hurt in Lex's eyes confusing Naruto but it was soon covered up by Lex smiling.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel, but it just so happened that this time I'm on the side of the angels." After Lex said that he then walks into the building which Naruto looks at Roy as the two enter it while Lex's bodyguard and his accountant follows.

"The violence outside has not helped the peace process." a reporter said gaining Naruto's attention.

"Hiring assassins?!" Tseng yelled loudly at Singh while saying more but Naruto just sighs.

"I need no assassin Tseng! Such as a method of a southern coward." Singh said back while there guards get between them.

They start to argue in there own language now.

"Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the two countries. Right now Lex Luthor seems to be the best and only hope for peace." the news reporter said live while Naruto gives a laugh hearing that.

"Why should either side trust you?" Roy asked him with narrowed eyes towards Lex.

"Because, Lex corp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all humanity"." Lex answered innocently annoying the two Hero's.

"Cut the act Luthor, I've got intel that Lex corps been selling weapons to both countries. Your profiting off of this war, so what's your end game?" Roy demanded him while pointing at Lex who smirks while walking towards them.

"More income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful united country and isn't it better too have peace? Even if I profit from it?" He said to them whirl smiling.

"You may not survive to profit, Cheshire failed but the League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled." Roy told him but he just smiles.

"Which does bare the question, who hired the League?" Lex asked the two causing there eyes to widen.

"Or are you really the target? Or was your death a convenient way to sabotage the summit?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes while looking away in thought.

"Allow me to higher you two too find out." Lex said making there eyes narrow.

"I don't want you blood money!" Naruto said with anger but Lex just gives a little laugh and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Information then, about who gave you the human DNA, I know they would never put much information on that computer." After Lex said that, Naruto's eyes could only widen in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save." Lex said walking past them towards the two.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, shall we attempt some smiles for the cameras?" Lex said to them as he places his arms around the two.

INSIDE THE CITIES JAIL

"Aren't you going to ask me, anything?" Cheshire asked Naruto while doing some kind of tai chi thing.

"Cut the crap, who's your employer?" Naruto asked with arms crossed.

"Shadows." Cheshire answers causing Naruto to sigh.

"Who hired those guys?" Naruto asked her but she stops and looks at Naruto.

"I don't ask." Cheshire told him while giving Naruto a wink causing his eye to twitch.

"Either way you know nothing, but who was your target?" Naruto asked her and he answered.

"Summit and Lex, two birds and one stone." After Cheshire said that, she was pointing at him.

"God... Are you always like this even with Artemis?" Naruto asked her which greatly surprised her at him knowing her sister.

"How did you know my sis-it was the eyes and skin wasn't it?" Cheshire asked him

while moving closer to the jail bars.

"It was quite easy as well as you two act a little alike..." After saying that she just smiles while extending her right arm so she could grab Naruto by his shirt causing him to move forward but stops using the jail bar as leverage.

"Where's your team when you really need them?" Cheshire asked him which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"This doesn't concern them, only me." Naruto told her but she just smiles at hearing that.

"Sure about that?" Cheshire asked as she leans closer while putting her hand on Naruto's head causing him to lean forward but she suddenly ducks holding into the jail bars.

"Oh, GOD DAMMIT-" Naruto was cut off by the back of the cell being blown open sending Naruto crashing into the wall while they hear the alarms go off a rope comes down showing Sportsmaster while Cheshire us coughing and turns to her dad angrily.

"It had to be you?!" Cheshire asked him angrily.

"Beggars can't be choosers little girl, coming?" he asked his daughter as he moves down while she looks back at Naruto who's getting back up. He runs out of the hole on the side of the building. Cheshire was using the rope and slides down while Naruto rips open the cell and jump down after them which both turn see Naruto chasing them while a helicopter comes down.

"I admire persistence." Cheshire said throwing smoke bombs at Naruto who goes in it coughing while Cheshire and Sportmaster enter the helicopter!

"Go, go!" he yelled as the helicopter then takes off but Naruto jumps high towards it. The helicopter shakes to which they see Naruto's fingers deep inside the helicopter side which he's now hanging.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?!" he yelled at his daughter which Cheshire looks back at Naruto. Sportsmaster looks at Naruto and then tells the pilot to do a flip which he sends Naruto crashing down into the ground while he jumps after them once again.

TIME SKIP, SOME TIME LATER

Naruto is currently at the temple while Red Arrow as there currently spying on them. Cheshire was talking to Sportsmaster in a temple of sorts.

"The evenings agenda was to create strife between nations." someone said in the shadows gaining there attention.

"Not my assassins." Ra's al Ghul said revealing himself and shocking the two.

"Master." Cheshire said kneeling before him while Naruto's eyes narrow at seeing the man.

"And client, so twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. Peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows." Ra's al Ghul told them as he walks down the steps.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Roy said to Naruto confused at seeing him here.

"So I expect a better outcome, and less interference from those two boys." Just after Ra's al Ghul said that he looks at them causing both Sportsmaster and Cheshire to turn towards them immediately.

"Perfect." Roy said as Naruto jumps towards in front of the three and immediately charged towards the three while Ra's al Ghul gives a signal to let him fight this fight.

Naruto swung a fist at Ra's who dodged easily as he kicks at Naruto's right leg causing him to lose his balance as he falls while both Cheshire and Sportsmaster are fighting Roy.

"I'm quite disappointed." Ra's said as Naruto swung his left fist at Ra's who just dodges it effortlessly causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at seeing the distance between there skill.

"You have power but you lack style in using it." Ra's told Naruto as he fires omega beam at Ra's who moves fast as he moves behind a statue but the beam follows and as it was about hit, Ra's moves out of the way quickly which it hits the statue destroying it. Naruto was punched in the face causing him to skid back while bones start coming from Naruto's body.

"Really?" Ra's asked as he takes out a sword and the two then charge at each other. Naruto thrusts his right hands fists bone forward as he's aiming for Ra's shoulder but his sword creates sparks as they connect. The blade slides against Naruto's bone which he moves back but his clothes were cut.

"Is that honestly all you can do. I have lived far longer then you have but even so you can't be this weak." Ra's told Naruto as he charges and swings his fist at him but he moves out of the way, his fist destroys a statue from impact. Ra's eyes just narrow as he then jumps back and away from Naruto.

"I am done here, sooner or later I will start getting tired but you can't hit me in your state, only as the other form that you defeated Amazo in can beat me while you are pathetic, I thought you were the clone if Darkseid-" Ra's stopped at seeing Naruto pulling his right fist back.

"Really... Your really pissing me off..." Naruto said as his eyes are blood red.

Ra's eyes at widen all way as a red aura comes off of Naruto while his right dust glows.

"This power is-" Ra's thoughts were stopped as Naruto swung his right fist forwards as he created a vacuum of pressurized air which appears to be a right fist, when the others Renee they wee met with a shocking site of Ra's bleeding badly as many of his bones were broken as he was through a wall.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" He yelled out loud and noticed an unconscious Naruto. Naruto himself didn't know what happened except Ra's won't be fighting for a few months from his bones being either broken or crushed.

ONE HOUR LATER AT LEX OFFICE

"The League of Shadows wants you dead." Roy told him with his arms crossed, standing next to Naruto.

"Doesn't every league?" Lex asked them while his assistant helps tie his tie.

"Its not just Cheshire, its Sportsmanser and Ra's al Ghul himself." Roy said to him while his assistant helps him out on his coat.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Ra's is something of a competitor of mine." Lex told them as he buttons his coat.

"Maybe we should stand aside and watch you two take each other out." Roy said but Lex just smiles.

"Thats quite funny but the summit in the peace room is at stake, remember our deal Naruto. We'll increase security, though of the shadows think your dead Speedy maybe we can surprise them." Lex told them as

"It's Red Arrow." Roy said annoyed at his words.

AT THE SUMMIT

Lex is currently trying to get Singh and Tseng to agree on something with both Naruto along with Roy stood guard.

Naruto looks and sighs as he sees Cheshire in a disguise pulling a cart that's supposed to have tea in it.

"Don't even try it Cheshire." Naruto told her gaining everyone's attention while Cheshire's eyes narrow while Naruto opens his bag. Cheshire smiles pressing a button and pushes the cart forward while she jumps back. At the same time Naruto takes out the helmet of fate and puts it on while he throws the back to the side! Outside people can see an explosion but inside was a whole lot different.

At the time of the explosion Naruto created a shield blocking the explosion while the two statues fall in front of them. Naruto is wearing the same outfit he kicked Klarion's ass in. Singh, Tseng, Lex, and everyone is shocked to see Naruto wearing the helmet of fate?!

"Is that Doctor Fate?" Tseng said shocked while Naruto floats over the statue with Roy behind him.

"Explain to me how you have the helmet of fate?" Roy asked him while Naruto just smiles under the helmet.

"Long story." Naruto told him as Cheshire stands up while Roy draws his bow.

"It's over Cheshire." Roy told her but she just smiles.

"You think so?" Cheshire asked him as a helicopter pulls up from outside.

Tseng calls his men while the troops in the helicopter run out along with Sportsmaster walking out as well but Naruto just cracks his knuckles.

"Take Cheshire, Sportsmasters mine!" Naruto told Roy as he runs for him, no longer floating.

Sportsmaster turns to Naruto who punches him in the face causing him to skid back as he looks at Naruto who charges at him while Sportsmaster takes out a heavy ball connecting to a wire which he spins and sends it at Naruto who catches it.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked him as as he throws it back full force causing Sportsmaster to let it go as he jumps out of the way from it which it crashes against the wall, leaving a deep hole. Sportsmaster then takes out a saber and gets in a fencing stance?

"Ok." Naruto said as a light shield appears in his left hand and a white sword appears in his right.

"Better then your team did in Prisca and Biayla." Sportsmaster said surprising Naruto at hearing that.

"What?! Ho-" Naruto was cut off by Sportsmaster.

"Lets just say I have an inside source, very inside." Sportsmaster told to him, causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"Ragnarok, lets end this!" Roy yelled as Naruto nods clapping his hands together and creates his symbol which he fires multiple beams at the enemy's hitting them and the biggest beam is heading for Sportsmaster which Cheshire gets in front of it and throws a smoke bomb blinding them while a trooper jumps above them holding a javelin!

"Ah Hell no!" Naruto yelled as he jumps high fast delivering an uppercut to the soldier sending him to the ground as he then lands in front of the soldiers who were defeated.

"There gone." Naruto said as he looks at Singh and Tseng as well as the bodyguards.

"That was most impressive Doctor Fate." Singh said extending his hand to Naruto which he shakes it while Tseng extends his hand as well.

"We owe you our lives, sir." Tseng said which he shook his hand as well.

"Hey don't forget Red Arrow over there." Naruto said smiling under his helmet while pointing his thumb back to Roy.

30 MINUTES LATER

Both walk out after they saw the treaty signing.

"I hate that guy so much." Roy said to Naruto who just nods.

"Yeah, so talk to Aqualad about the mole; he's better at finding it but even I know none of my friends are the mole... Can't tell the others since I don't want the mole to know." Naruto told him and Roy just nods.

"Good luck with that." Roy said as he begins walking away but Naruto stops him.

"So why didn't you call green arrow or the justice league? But you called the cave?" Naruto asked him very confused.

"Your right, the team deserves-has my respect, I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there." After Roy said that, Naruto just smiles and nods as they shake hands.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently waiting outside no longer wearing the helmet when he sees Lex walk towards him from the building. Lex notices Naruto as he was walking out and just answers.

"The one used was Kushina Uzumaki." Lex told Naruto which he looks at him.

"Where is she? I want to meet her-" Naruto was stopped as Lex avoids the look in his eyes.

"She's dead... She died in a crash a few months ago." After Lex said that, Naruto's eyes just widen all the way in complete shock while Lex walks past him as his assistant drives in front of him in his car that he enters. Lex looks at Naruto one more time as he was currently staring at nothing but the ground while Lex looks away as he pulls his window up.

Naruto's eyes widen as he sees the image again while the third person was Lex Luthor who has his hand in the blond mans shoulder smiling between both of them.

NEXT DAY, IN THE AFTERNOON AFTERNOON

"That went well, our plan to ensure the eventual reunion of both countries under Lex corps political and economic guidance, is a success Lex said pouring two drinks and walks towards the one in his room. He hands the drink to none other then Ra's al Ghul who was wrapped in bandages while on a wheelchair.

"That man is far more worthy then Batman to take my place a the leader of the "League of Shadows"... I hardly care if he has multiple wives... But anyways, you didn't tell the boy that woman was actually your sister as well as you didn't use her DNA..." Ra's al Ghul said while Lex nods.

"Yes, I didn't tell him everything..." Lex told Ra's al Ghul who just nods.

"Good, if he were to know who's DNA you really used. If I'm right, he would hunt down and kill all of us for your choice. You are after all, more cold hearted then I after all...your sister must still hate you more then anything." Ra's al Ghul said earning a glare from Lex stoping him.

"Oh right, that's a touchy subject." Ra's al Ghul said ending it immediately.

AT APOKOLIPS, IN THE DEEPEST AND DARKEST PLACE WITHIN IT.

With a dark room stands five people. One of them is currently sitting on a throne hidden within the darkness.

"Is everything going according to plan?" the one who said it was sitting on a throne. He said it to the four who step in the light to reveal Mongul, Klarion, G. Gordon Godfrey and the final was a machine looking exactly like a black version of Ultron with dark green lights.

"Everything's going as plan." Mongul said to which the figure looks at the machine.

"How long will it take to create those four satellites Ultron? After all your the last of your kind that created it?" the figure asked Ultron.

"Years... To creat four of them..." Ultron tokd the dark figure who just nods while he glances at Klarion.

"Darkseid doesn't even suspect a thing, as well as the light." Klarion said which the figure smiles.

"Now... Gordon... Turn back to your real form already, the form your in right now is annoying." The figure said which the Gordon sighs happily.

"Finally." Gordon said as he takes out from his pocket a black lantern ring. When he puts it on his middle finger on his right hand is body is engulfed in darkness and what appears is shocking. It's Nekron, leader of the Black Lantern Corps and holding a long black scythe which contained a Black Power Battery at its top and a curved blade powerful enough to rip holes in reality and harm cosmic beings such as the Life Entity itself...

"Now, lets begins the meeting." the figure said to the four.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

METROPOLOS

SEPTEMBER 22 LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is currently waiting outside the movie theaters as he's checking his phone.

FLASHBACK

"So that's it, I'll be back later today after I'm done with shopping." Naruto told Red as he was heading for the zeta-beam but he was stopped by him.

"Naruto, you are acting like Green Arrow when he went on a "date", are you perhaps going on one?" Red asked the clone causing him to blush a lot.

"N-No!" Naruto yelled blushing but looks around immediately seeing if anyone heard his yell.

"Remember, always use a condo-" Red was cut off by Naruto yelling once again out of embarrassment.

"RED!" Naruto yelled and if Red could, he would be laughing like crazy.

"As you wish." Red said as Naruto uses the zeta-beam and disappears.

"They grow up so fast." Was all Red said before he goes back to doing his own thing.

FLASHBACK END

"(Sigh) man that was torture." Naruto said to himself as he couldn't stop thinking about that.

"What was?" Someone asked the clone causing him to blink in surprise as he turns to see a smiling Jade.

"N-Nothing..." After he said that the girl just doesn't ask what he was talking about but goes on with the conversation.

"Sorry I'm late." Cheshire told him as she puts a baseball cap on.

(In case you're wondering, Naruto and Cheshire met each other when he was sleeping in his usual spot outside of Mount Justice.)

"Lets hurry up before we miss the previews, I want to see what movies are coming out." Naruto told the assassin who just smiles as she wraps her arms around his right arm gaining a smile from him; both then walk into the movie theater unknown they were being watched by someone.

"Your buying." Jade told Naruto who's eyes widen immediately as he starts sweating while Jade just glares at Naruto who then received a stomp on his right foot but he didn't fell it hurt. The young assassin starts walking into the movie theaters now annoyed at having to pay with Naruto who was walking after her.

"Wait Jade!" Naruto yelled running after her in a hurry.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT MOUNT JUSTICE

Naruto arrives through Zeta-beam, smiling from with joy from his date with Jade.

"Hey, I'm back-" Naruto stopped immediately as his eyes widen completely to find the League there while he sees flash and captain atom trying to free Wally and Superboy from what appears to be solid concrete.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?!" Naruto asked in a more serious tone as he approached Robin and Artemis.

"What happened? The reds happened! Tornado and his-wait where are they?" Artemis asked suddenly while Naruto's eyes widen all the way in complete shock that Red Tornado is missing.

"Gone...all three of them gone." Robin told the two causing Naruto's teeth to grit angrily as he then walks towards his room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Superman asked the clone of Darkseod as he flys to Naruto but before he could touch his shoulder, Naruto said something stoping him.

"Don't touch me kryptonian..." Naruto told Superman who just stops as he watched Naruto while his hair is covering his eyes and walks back to his room with the door closing behind him.

"What's with him?" Wally asked no one in particular but both Batman and Superman look at each other.

"He must really care for Red Tornado, after all he's the one that's been closest with Naruto latelt." Artemis said as she watches Naruto leave.

NEXT DAY AT MOUNT JUSTICE

The League was currently repairing the cave while Naruto is standing next to Kaldur talking too Batman.

"It was during my last mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed that there may be a mole within the team... I chose to tell Kaldur hear and let him find the mole. Red Tornado could never be the traitor because it was to obvious from what happened so it must be someone else." Naruto told Batman as he was trying to make Red Tornado not guilty but Superboy was already marching towards the three in anger.

"You knew?!" Superboy yelled at the other and grabs Naruto by his shirt slamming him into the wall while holding him.

"That android and his maniac family nearly killed Megan!" Superboy yelled at Naruto at the same time Megan arrived by flying.

"Connor what are you doing?" Megan asked the clone as she lands near them.

"Naruto and Kaldur knew we had a traitor on us and said nothing!" Superboy yelled shocking the others as they walk towards them as well.

"You knew?!" Robin said loudly not liking this one bit.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Wally said also not liking this one bit.

"Don't care, if I told you guys you would have told the others. I trusted Kaldur because he makes the smartest decisions, but..." Naruto stopped as he immediately grabs Connor by his neck and lifts him in the air even when he was still being held by his shirt.

"If you were to hurt Red Tornado, anyone of you... I... Wouldn't show any of you the slightest mercy..." Naruto told them as he lets Connor down; he starts walking away after letting him down.

"Naruto, you have an assignment with the team." Batman told him but Naruto just continues walking.

"I don't care, I'm not coming with them..." Naruto told Batman as he leaves the room.

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 1st, 18:13 EDT

Naruto is currently leaning against the wall in the training room thinking about where Red Tornado could be, as he was thinking the others finally arrive.

"So if Zatara's our baby sitter for the week why is he here and why is he eating my snacks?!" Wally complained to the others while looking at Captain Marvel who was eating Wally's candy while standing next to Zatara.

[Recognize Batman, 02]

"Computer, national news." Batman said as he arrived. They all turn towards it seeing Cat Grant reporting live on the scene.

"The initial attack was short lived, but Metroplis was only granted a short reprieve, and despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League. There seems to be know end in site." Cat said as there watching the justice league fight giant plants.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked him but Batman turns to them after typing down a few things while saying "no".

"The League will soon have the situation under control, that is not why I am here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplier Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Cobra." Batman said which Wally finishes.

"Who combined it with Banes venom to create Cobra Venom." Wally said as Robin continues soon after.

"Which Brain used to create his animal army." Robin said which Connor scratches Wolfs head.

"Which upgraded Wolf." Connor said with a smile as he pet his wolf.

"Brain also used inhibitor collars like the one at Belle Reve Penitentiary." Megan said as she finished.

"They combined it with the plants, didn't they?" Naruto asked the dark knight himself.

"I had green lantern run a spot analysis on the vines, they do contain traces of Cobra Venom." Batman told the team as the design of the plant appears.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals cooperating with one another world wide." Kaldur said and all batman did first was agree then continues onward.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of Super Villians. The attack on Metroplis is only the beginning." Batman told them which Robin starts typing on the hologram keyboard.

"Got that right, the plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star city, Taipei-" Robin was cut off as the screens the become static confusing and surprising them?

"Dude-" Wally was cut off by Robin.

"It's not me, someone's cutting the satellite signal. All Satellite signals!" Robin told all of them as he was moving his fingers all around the keyboard but suddenly the Joker appears on the video screen. He firsts taps his communication device creating a hollow echo seeming like saying "is this thing on".

"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt your regularly schedule mayhem to bring you this important announcement." Just after saying that he turns the screen showing Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, and Wotan.

"From the Injustice League ahahahaha." Joker said as he then does a close up on the video.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your city's, if you wish to save them then the ransom is ten billion American dollars. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations, there is no time limit, but the longer your governments wait-" Count said but Joker turns the screen to him.

"The more we get to have our... Jollys ahahahahah." Joker said smiling widely as the screen becomes static again. Just after seeing that Naruto knew they weren't the ones pulling the strings, it didn't feel right they would just go out like this.

"Roger that Aquaman the UN will prepare the ransom as a fall back but it won't come to that." Batman said into his communicator while Robin rewinds back at the entire team.

"Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, and Wotan; seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we faced." Robin said while Wally cuts in.

"There's your secret Society." Wally said but even after what they said Naruto thought back to Klarion and what Kent said about a new enemy as well as Ra's...

"Something doesn't seem right... Could...", Naruto's train of thought was cut off by Batman speaking.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team." Batman said to them surprising Naruto at hearing what he is actually saying.

"Oh man!" Wally spoke with disappointment but receives a hit in his arm by an annoyed Artemis.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." Batman told the group but Zatara walks towards the dark knight questionably.

"You realize what your really asking them to do." Zatara asked him but Batman did just spoke.

"There ready." Batman told him while Wally is the only one confused.

"Ready, ready for what?" He asked but Naruto slaps him upside the head causing him to hold his head.

"We're going for the Injustice League." Naruto told him much to the surprise of the others.

"Well Batman, I hope you are correct." Zatara told him still unsure if this is the right point of action to take.

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batman asked him which Zatara agreed.

"Indeed, Woltan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin if you can provide a holo map, I'll search for signs of concentrated Sorceress activity." Zatara said as the map appears after Robin finished which Zatara walks forward and chants a few words causing a red dot appear on the global map.

"There, that is where you'll find the Injustice's League central control system." Zatara told all of them.

"Coordinates locked in." Robin said to them as he was looking at his wrist communicator.

"We are on our way." Kaldur told them as all of them begin running towards the hanger.

"So why are you deciding to come with us?" Wally asked Naruto who has a serious look on his face.

"People's lives are at stake, this is no time to allow emotions to get involved." Naruto told the ground but he stops as they pass his room.

"I need to get something." Naruto told the group as he runs in his room, grabbing the helmet of fate and putting it in his bag. When Naruto runs out he meets Kaldur at his door, with a nod a silent agreement passed through there heads of the meaning he has the helmet which they run after the others.

GOTHAM CITY WITHIN THE HIDDEN WAREHOUSE

"Wow, look at the destruction that's happening." Akashi said watching the giant plant fighting the Justice League.

"Yeah... Injustice League... Pathetic, this is the Lights attempt to use them as a scape goat truly pathetic." Came the voice of a much larger fellow who resembled atomic skull but he was buffed and his head was giving off dark purple energy. Jason just sat on the couch but suddenly stood up.

"You got that right, my dear old dad doesn't even know about me working against him." Red Beetle said, the beetles face doesn't look like Blue Beetle's but different, instead his face resembles resembles Venoms face from Spider-Man not showing what his eyes look like while his mouth has razor sharp teeth.

"They thought they had everything planned out, no miscalculations. But there was one the Light didn't know about, there greatest Miscalculation..." Jason said as he heads to the door while a black version of Megan's chip appears in front of the doorway.

"Us baby!" Deadpool yelled as he, Jason, Black Arrow, Akashi, Match, Red Beetle, Ultimate Atomic Skull, stood behind Jason.

"Lets move out, League of Forsaken." Jason said while he puts on his mask but as he left he looks at his wrist communicator checking too see if the two other members will be joining.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT IF YOU HATE IT THEN I ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING SINCE NO ONES FORCING YOU TOO.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW

OCTOBER 1st, 18:52 CDT

"Whats in the duffle." Wally asked Naruto who just looks at the bag as there flying through the sky in Megan's Bio ship.

"Plan B." Kaldur said while Megan touches her head for some reason gaining there attention.

"You all right?" Superboy asked worried while Wolf turns to her.

"Dizzy?" Megan said which confused them causing Naruto's eyes too narrow.

"Odd, you never get dizzy when flying." Naruto said but she just shakes her head further confusing them.

"Not me "her"." Megan told Naruto but Artemis shook her head.

"I feel fine." Artemis said but Megan still shakes her head.

"Not her the bio ship, she's trying to shield us but-" Megan was cut off as the ship is having trouble keeping balance and then suddenly they were hit by something causing the ship to hit and skip across the water.

"What just happened?" Naruto said scratching his head confused while outside plants began wrapping around the ship as she tries to struggle but its pointless.

"Uh guys." Naruto said as there shocked seeing giant vines dragging them underwater but suddenly the top was ripped opened by Black Adam causing Megan to hold her head in pain hearing a scream.

"He's hurting her!" Megan yelled causing Superboy to yell as he jumps up straight for Adam delivering a punch to his face sending him flying while the bio ship is in the water fully and water is coming into it fast.

"No, no way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis yelled as she puts on an air breather while she gives Wally one as well.

"Megan, we need to get out; open a hatch!" Superboy told her as as he touches her shoulder.

"Hello Megan, of course." Megan said as she has gills appear on her neck and opens a hatch.

"Out, everyone out!" Kaldur yelled as they all exit the bio ship while Naruto grabs the bag, not leaving it behind. As they escaped they immediately find land as they look to see the vines pulling the bio ship fully in.

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recover-Agh!" Megan was cut off as they fall to the ground while Count Vertigo steps in front of them using his his head gears ability of psychic powers to distort them.

"Vertigo!" Wally said with annoyance but before he could continue the count stops him.

"It's Count Vertigo you peasant." Count/dipshit/no one gives a crap replied as Superboy goes to charge but Adam knocks Superboy out with with one punch.

Kaldur points his weapons at the water so he could then send a wave of it at Vertigo which he does and sends him into the woods while the others get up.

"Naruto, Robin, Megan, disappear! We will keep them busy! You three fulfill the-" Kaldur was cut off as Adam punches Kaldur in the stomach causing him to he hit the ground but before Robin and Megan could leave there hit with another wave of psychic wave but Naruto jumps far away immediately from the others. Adam knocked out Kaldur while Wotan appears behind Artemis and Wally knocking them out.

"One is missing!" Vertigo said angrily as he glances at where Naruto jumped away.

"Good thing we planned on countering the young hero's from the tip we received from the Light, I thought we could stop Naruto before he could fight." Wotan said to the others as they stare were he disappeared, Adam didn't chase after them since he had to carry the cage of sidekicks and clone.

LATER THAT DAY, NOW DARK OUTSIDE

Naruto was leaning against a tree as he breathes out.

"Only me against the Injustice League, man that's not good. Just need to-" Naruto was cut off by seeing Ivy coming out of the woods in front of Naruto.

"Well hello." Ivy said as her vines wrap around Naruto picking him up. Behind her Humanite jumps down from a tree aiming his gun at Naruto's head.

"And good bye." Ivy said but before Humanite could fire his gun was completely crushed.

"Thats not very nice you know"." Someone said as both turn as there suddenly forced back into the open rolling in the mud and water.

"What?!" Ivy yelled as she stood up but her eyes widen as she sees more then one person.

"You can call us "The League of Forsaken". "Forsaken Leauge" for short." Red Hood said standing next to Naruto.

"Another group of kids?!" Ivy yelled as she sends the vines at them but Akashi just smiles as his eyes narrow a little and just like that the vines were stopped and turned towards Ivy along with Humanite surprising them both but they both jump out of the way while the vines were cut in half.

"WASUP!" Deadpool yelled smiling under his mask as he cut the two vines in half gaining there attention.

"What the?" Wotan said as they turns to Wotan landing with Naruto's team in a cage while on it is Vertigo and under it is Adam who puts it down.

"Kill them, kill them all!" Vertigo ordered as Adam charges straight at them but was hit by a large beam of atomic energy sending him crashing through a tree. From behind a tree stood UAS and Match who charged for Adam.

"Insolent brats!" Vertigo yelled while Humanite charges but was slammed in the back by both of Red beetle's feet, sending his face in the mud hard.

"Is that all, come on. SHOW ME A REAL FIGHT!" Red Beetle yelled as he got off Humanite as he grabs him by his hair and lifts his face out of the mud while his hands turn into cannon and unleashes two red beams point blank rage at Humanite sending him crashing into a tree while Red Beetle charges full speed and rams into Humanite tearing down the tree while he's still running holding onto the injured Humanite.

"Why you!" Ivy yelled standing next to Vertigo while the two are looking at Akashi and Deadpool.

"Can't wait to slash you two down!" Deadpool yelled while the enemy glares at him, Ivy was the first to make her move as she sends her vines at the two but Deadpool charges as them, easily slashing through the vines.

"That won't help you against me!" Vertigo yelled as he sends smother psychic wave at Deadpool who yells in pain as he grabs his head.

"Now do you see, you kids can't-" Vertigo stopped as he vomits up blood and his eyes widen as Ivy hits the ground with a a deep slash mark on her back; Vertigo looks down at the sword through his chest and turns to see none other then Deadpool himself who was texting with his left hand.

[Killing bad guys Rouge, be there soon ðŸ'œðŸ'œðŸ'œðŸ'œ. Also sorry if I'm covered in mud and blood ðŸ˜ˆðŸ˜ˆðŸ˜ˆðŸ˜ˆðŸ˜ˆ.]

"But... That's impossible... I hit-" Vertigo stopped as he turns to see Akashi right in front of him with his eyes Sasuke's EMS.

"Once you've reached my level you can control the five senses but there are a few catches in using the ability." Akashi said smiling as his eyes turn back to normal while he steps aside so that Deadpool could kick Vertigo off his sword.

"That wasn't fun at all, I could have cut there heads off and delivered it to the light on a bloody silver plater!" Deadpool said while Akashi looks unpleasantly at his white suit that now has blood on it which he then makes its color turn to blood red as well as his pants while his shoes are still black. Akashi then loosened his black tie a little.

"Wonder how the others-" Akashi stops as Humanite is thrown in front of them badly bruised and beaten with blood coming from his mouth.

"The monkey bit me and the beetle, it deserved it... Does this count as animal cruelty even through he was a villain? Red asked while walking towards them as Deadpool shrugs.

"RAWWWRRRRR!" Match yells as they all turn to see him and Match going at it none stop as there beating each other up but it ends when UAS began helping Match as both beat down Adam.

"I... Need to..." Ivy said extending her hand towards the big tree like vines in the building there protecting which the tree suddenly she sees blinking lights with arrows on it, long story short the tree explodes shocking Ivy and everyone else. Before she could do anything someone stomped on her hand causing her to look up in fear from the side.

"Sorry beautiful, was that yours?" Black Arrow asked raising an eyebrow while he ducks from a beam to see Atomic Skull and Joker walking out of the building but UAS unleashes his own beam straight at his father sending the shock man into the building.

"Children, children foiled our plan?!", Joker yelled as he turns seeing Adam being sent into a tree while he looks to see Red Hood leaning against after tapping his finger.

"Inconceivable, unacceptable, retributionable! That last one might not be a word so so-" Joker was cut off as Wotan slams into him in golden chains causing Joker to turn with wide eyes at Naruto wearing the helmet of fate standing in front of the others.

"Uh, skull!" joker yelled taking steps back while he turns to receive a punch to the face curtesy of Red Hood who cracks his knuckles after sending Joker to the ground.

"Hello, Joker. Missed me?" Red Hood said while Joker just smiles giving a laugh which he looks at Red smiling while Skull was sent out of the building by UAS.

"Uh..." Joker said while Naruto takes his helmet off which Red takes out a metal crow bar and before the others could stop him Black arrow, Akashi, UAS, an angry Match that shocks Superboy, Red Beetle, and Deadpool stand in front of them.

"Don't even try it, you aren't in our League." Akashi told them while Megan's eyes widen completely shocked at Akashi knowing who he is.

"How-" Superboy tried to ask Match be he was cut off by him.

"Ask Lex Luthor, he was involved with the cloning of Superman." Match answered angrily and they begin seeing Red Hood swinging the bar on Joker beating him while he makes sounds and grunts of pain and after thirty agonizing seconds he stops.

"Tell me, how does that feel?" Red Hood asks him which he just spits out blood looking at Red Hood.

"Uh you know, it only hurts when I laugh." Joker told him as he smiles again.

"But hey, I gotta know. Who are you? Did we blow up a school bus together." Joker asks him in an interested tone.

"No, I'm just something you helped make." Red Hood told the mad man who just smiles as he spoke again.

"That's pretty cryptic, but interesting. Tell me more." Joker said but Red Hood grabs him by his shirt and begins beating him with it again.

"Stop, you'll kill him!" Megan yelled but they just look at each other and laugh a little.

"Seriously? Your a little late on that one." Black Arrow told her as he points at the dead Vertigo shocking them.

"Whats happening?" Zatara demanded as he was floating down with the justice League too.

"There here huh." Red Hood said as he drops Joker since there surrounded.

"It's over, Jason." Batman said shocking Robin while the others look at Jason who takes his helmet off and attaches it to his pants.

"So you knew." Jason said while Joker stands up drawing there attention.

"There won't be another day for any of us-" before Joker could finish Deadpool moves fast as he chops of Jokers hand causing him to yell in pain while Jason grabs Joker and puts a gun to his head at the same time his hand hits the ground. Before the Leaguers could move Akashi stopped them.

"Don't even try it." Akashi said as he steps in front of them while Martian Manhunters eyes widen.

"Akashi, why are you here?" J'onn demanded of him while Akashi just smiles.

"You know him?" Superman asks confused while J'onn nods as his eyes narrow.

"He is wanted for high treason of murdering every single red Martian on mars..." J'onn said causing a round of gasps while Akashi still just smiles.

"It's there fault, my older brother tried to kill me since I had more power then him. I had to kill him, what choice did I have and then I get kicked out by my family; called a traitor and was sent to death. What other choice did I have? I just got rid of those asshole red Martians." Akashi said causing J'onn's eyes to narrow while the others think he's psycho like Deadpool.

"Oh, if it isn't your dad Black Arrow!" Deadpool said pointing at Oliver causing eyes to widen.

"What?" Oliver said but Black arrow glares at Deadpool until he moves his disguise so that his face could be seen. Oliver's eyes were completely wide while the others just stare at him to see Black arrow looking like a younger version of Oliver except for having dark purple hair.

"You remember a woman called Anko? She died because of my step father who beat her to a pulp!" Black Arrow asked him showing his anger while Oliver was speechless. Black arrow just puts his disguise back on while Superman is shocked seeing Match who has an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm another clone of you superman, but all kryptonian." Match said while Superman's eyes narrow as they all turn towards Jason again.

"Now... I don't know what clouded your judgment or worse. Your guilt? Bruce I forgive you, for not saving me... But why, why on gods earth is he still alive?!" Jason yelled/demanded with anger which Joker laughs smiling.

"Ahahahahahahah, gotta give the boy points. He came all the way back from the dead to make this party happen. So, who got a camera? Get one of me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us, and then one with the gun, then-" Joker was cut off as Black Arrow fires an arrow through Jokers knee causing him to yell in pain as he hits the ground which Jason points his gun at Jokers head.

"I used to be funny, before I took an arrow through the knee! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Deadpool laughed hysterically as Jason just sighs and continues while Naruto was the only one to chuckle at Deadpool's joke before Jason continues.

"See, he gets it!" Joker said but the gun was pressed more against his head.

"You be as quiet as possible, or I'll put the next one in your head." Jason warned the Joker much to his displeasure.

"Party pooper, no cake for you." Joker said which Jason just pushes the gun more to his head.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past, blindly and stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled! You know what I thought, I thought that I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt... If it had been you that he'd beat to a bloody palp, if he had taken you from this world I would have done nothing but search the planet for, THIS PATHETIC PILE OF EVIL DEATH WORSHIPING GARBAGE, AND SEND HIM OFF TO HELL!" Jason yelled while Robin looks between the two now wanting to know mite about the previous Robin.

"You don't understand, I don't think you've ever understood." Batman said to him while Jason's eyes narrow.

"What? What your moral code just won't allow for that, its too hard to cross that line?" Jason asked him but for the first time Batman yells surprising everyone and shocking some at the tone of his voice.

"No! God almighty, no. It'd be to damn easy, all I ever wanted to do was kill him. The day doesn't go bye that I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others, and then end him..." Batman said as Joker smiles.

"Ahhhhhhhh, so you do think about me." Joker said to him with a smile.

"But if I do that... If I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never comeback." Batman said while Jason picks Joker back up pointing the gun at his head.

"Why? I'm not talking about killing penguin, or scarecrow, or dent. I'm talking about him, just him... I'm doing it because, because he took me away from you..." Jason said sadly while Naruto just watches sadly.

"I can't... I'm sorry." Batman said to him while everything becomes silent...

"That is so sweet." Joker said to him.

"Well... Sorry isn't good enough." Red Hood said as he pulls the trigger shocking everyone as Jokers lifeless body hits the ground.

"NO JASON!" Batman yelled running towards him but Akashi gets in front of him as his eyes become EMS while everyone's eyes widen to see that there currently flying away in the black bio ship as if time slipped through there heads while they can see Akashi at the opening in the back with blood coming from his eyes and exhausted as there flying away fast; they then disappear by camouflage and before they could go after them Black Arrow fires an arrow at them which from it a recording activates from the arrow that's in front of them when it hit the ground.

[Sooner or later you'll join us Naruto right after we get the others. You will join us after what we tell you the truth...]

After it played that it creates a high pitched sound hurting everyone's ears as it ends leaving them all surprised.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 11, 16:58 EDT

Naruto is currently dodging Wally's fists as he proceeded to sweep Wally's feet causing him to hit the ground fast. As he was fighting his shirt was off showing his muscular body covered in sweat due to the fact he's been training against his other teammates nonstop.

"I really enjoyed being your uh, den mother this week." Came the words of Black Canary said with a smile gaining both Hero's attention while the Zeta-beam turns on.

[Recognized Zatara, 11]

Zeta-beam said as Zatara appears, gaining the gazes of everyone else as they watched him walk towards the computer counsel in front of him and proceeded to press a few buttons on it.

[Access granted, Zatanna Zatara. A03 authorization Zatara 11]

After it said that, they were greeted by the site of a freebie entering the room postponing Naruto and Wally's fight where Naruto had the young speedster in a headlock, due to her arrival he lets go of Kid Flash.

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter Zatanna." Zatara says to them which Megan was the first to greet her.

"Hi I'm-" Megan was cut off immediately by the overly excited Robin.

"ROBIN!" The idiot yelled loudly gaining a sigh from Naruto was was wiping his face with a towel while approaching his team.

"Smooth move... Dick." Naruto said which gains a laugh from Wally causing Robin glares at the two as well as Connor is smirking.

"She's Megan, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and Naruto." Robin said as Zatanna gave a small giggle at hearing.

"I love fishcake, its quite good." When Zatanna said that, she soon blushes at seeing his body along with the fact he was looking at her in a way of not really annoyance but not caring much to the girls embarrassment.

"It's Maelstrom..." Was all that Naruto said as he starts walking away from everyone towards his room. It didn't take him long to now be in his room where he began searching through his drawers for a new shirt.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing... I need to find red tornado." As he thought about that he found a red t-shirt but as he took it out he heard growling which he turns seeing Wolf. But the animal suddenly starts backing up in fear as Naruto just stares at the wolf in annoyance.

"Oh shut it, I'm already getting annoyed by you always growling at me." Was all that Naruto said as he looks back at the Red Lantern ring that seemingly killed him. He outstretched his right hand and grabs the ring which he places it in his right hands middle finger.

"So that's a Red Lantern Ring." When Naruto heard that, he just blinks in surprise and turns seeing Zatanna at his doorway.

"What is it Zatanna?" After asking her that, he didn't notice that she was still blushing as she looked at his abs.

"What's wrong with you, are you sick or something?" After asking her that, she just shakes her head while Naruto puts on the the shirt.

"We're going after Red Tornado." When she said that, his eyes could only widen while a smile forms on his face.

"Then lets go." Naruto told her as the girl was surprised at seeing him smile. As he walked past her, she couldn't help but anime due to seeing him on tv as the new Doctor Fate.

BIO SHIP

They were all sitting down in the bio ship while Naruto has his arms crossed as his eyes were closed.

[Megan, the Bio ship wasn't authorized for departure?]

"For kidnapping Zatanna-to uh show her happy harbor. Be back soon." Megan said to her which she just nods in understanding.

[Roger that, have fun.]

Just after saying that the connection ends.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked while Naruto's eyes open.

"If we're gonna search for Red Tornado then we need a truly dumb idea..." Naruto says it in a serious tone, just like that everyone looks at Wally.

"Ok... A little hurt here but ok, I've got an idea." Wally said to them, gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

BELLE REVE

OCTOBER 10, 18:35

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stoping last months prison break, he's given us five minutes with you." Megan said to Ivo who's currently at the table in handcuffs.

"Spill it Ivo, how do we find T.O. Morrow and his reds?!" Conner questioned the mad man.

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo asks them as Wally takes a step forward.

"Because and hears a truly dumb idea, your Morrows biggest competitor in the evil android game, who better to keep track of what he's up too and where?" Wally said to him.

"Ahh, I see your point so let me rephrase, why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?" Ivo said while Naruto slams his hand on the table, gaining there attention.

"If you don't then I'll skin you alive." Naruto said completely serious.

"Oh scary, we all know you don't have what it takes." Ivo said but his eyes widen at seeing a dark smile appear on Naruto's face while Megan then try's to enter his mind after Kaldur told her too.

"Oh please, as if I've never faced a telepath before?" Ivo said while Naruto looks at the others.

"Leave the room." Naruto said and before they could say anything Naruto yelled "NOW!" which they reluctantly left while Naruto just smiles.

"What are you gonna do keep throwing threats at me?" Ivo said but began sweating as he starts cracking his knuckles.

"Threats?" Naruto said and backhands Ivo to the corner of the room while Naruto throws the table to the side.

"I don't need threats to get you to talk because I have my own ways." Naruto said as Ivo shakes his head whirl he approached him.

"I will never tal-ugh." Ivo was cut off as Naruto grabs him by the neck lifting Ivo in the air above himself.

"You will see. I'll break your fingers first then tear them off slowly and painfully." Naruto said as his smile widens more while Ivo starts to struggle with his legs moving all over the place.

2 MINUTES LATER

Naruto exits with a dark look in his eyes shocking the others as the look on his face seemed darker then usual.

"He's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone national park, 100 meters south of old faithful." Naruto said while the others look at each other. Naruto just turns to the terrified Ivo who has three broken fingers and gave a dark smile.

"Lie, I come back for your soul." Naruto mouthed as Ivo just shakes in fear while he walks past the others.

"Whoa..." Was all Conner could say in shock.

SOMETIME LATER IN THE BIO

SHIP

"Naruto are you sure that was the right thing to do, you might have killed him?" Megam asked him which Naruto has an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Don't care, he's too dangerous and I won't take any chances involving him." Naruto told her as his hands bones start coming from his body causing the others to look at each other while Zatanna stares at Naruto surprised.

YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK

OCTOBER 10, 20:22 MDT

They all finally land and at the exact same time they stood up from there seats.

"Stealth mode." Aqualad says as he was pressing his outfits symbol, causing it to turn black while Wally, Artemis, Megan, Robin do the same.

"I recommend you stay behind." Kaldur told the newbie, causing Zatanna to just raise an eyebrow.

"Is that an order?" Zatanna asks with a raised eyebrow while Naruto sighs at hearing this.

"You can come if you want, dealing with the two reds maybe annoying but morrow may have turned Red against us so we must try to disable his body." Naruto says it, gaining a smile from the teenager who starts chanting a few times until a mist like wind swirls around her to reveal a new outfit and she does a little pose but she blinks in surprise at Naruto paying her outfit no mind since he was already gone. It didn't take long for them to be running through the woods after Naruto who stopped in w clearing.

"Ivo was right, something's down there?" Robin says which they keep rubbing but stop as they are hit by abs strong gust of wind sending then back while Naruto smiles seeing Red Tornado who creates multine tornadoes should then and they move in different orders?

"Why Tornado, why are you doing this?!" Megab demands of the android while more tornados are created.

"(Message received?)

Megan thought to them which Superboy gives a nod.

"Who cares! Nail him!" Superboy yelled as they charge while Naruto stays back watching this as he looks around seeing if there being watched while the others are facing Red Tornado but they get taken down easily.

"Shit!" Naruto thought as he starts running to Zatanna who begins chanting but was stopped as Red grabs her neck causing her to lose air. The machine throws her back and Naruto catches her bridal style, he just lays her on the ground while he looks back up at Red Tornado.

"Quite a performance brother, but we both know that's not all it was. I have all your memories Tornado plus a next gen processor and I knew your next move before you do, blowing a message into the sand?" Red Volcano said, appearing behind Red Tornado who turns to see Volcano sending a barrage of rocks at them which some of them hit.

"Also, I know what you care most!" Volcano said as he then unleashes a bright light from his eyes, causing an explosion of lava shocking the group.

"Stage two eruption, stage three game over!" Naruto yelled as bones grow from his body and jumps at Volcano and throws a punch but Volcano dishes and grabs Naruto's arm.

"Red Torndo thought of you as a son, what would he do if I killed you and prevented you from coming back to life?" Volcano asked the confused Naruto who was then grabbed by his throat.

"I'll just burry you 400 meters below the surface of earth, the pressure will be so great you won't be able to move a finger or will the magma burn you to nothing, who knows which will kill you first." Volcano said as rocks move in the air forming hands preventing them from getting to him while Volcano puts both hands on Naruto's neck and begin choking him which he can't get any air while he begins punching Volcano in the face but its not working.

"I'll do that after I kill

The others-"Volcano was stopped by as he drops Naruto and dodges Tornados punch while Naruto is unconscious as he hits the ground from lack of air.

"NARUTO!" Red Tornado yells as he unleashes a powerful tornado attack at Volcano sending him flying back into the ground hard. Tornado was already heading for Volcano who stands back up drawing his right fist back.

"To easy." Volcano said as a piece of earth suddenly lifts in front of Volcano which it slams into Red's head causing him to move back and before Tornado could dodge Volcano slams his fist through Red Tornado's stomach area, shocking everyone at seeing this.

"This is why machines shouldn't have emotions, it just gets in the way; I'll reprogram you after I kill all of the humans and use your back up body." Volcano said as it pulls his hand out of Tornado and throws the android to the side while Naruto's eyes open slowly as he was staring at Red Tornado.

"What happened?" Naruto said as he stood up slowly. Naruto could only stare at the pieces of the machine that hit the ground all around him while Red Tornado's damaged body was in front of him. Naruto's eyes could only widen in complete and utter horror as he moves towards the body.

"Red Tornado..." Naruto said with wide eyes while Red Tornado's head turns to his left.

"Hi Naruto... Are you ok?" Red Tornado said as sparks come from it.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as it began losing power.

"I'm so glad... Naruto... That your ok..." Red Tornado said causing tears to appear in his eyes.

"It is not a sin to be created as a weapon... Even if you have darkness within you, you have a gentle side, even if you try to hide it you do not like to hurt. I have also learned these feelings, life itself is precious to us." Red Tornado told him as Volcano jumps down in front of Naruto and Red Tornado while the others are stopped by a giant wall of earth.

"I'll just crush your head and make sure I don't crush the memory chip, without that it will be much harder to create you again." Volcano said as he was walking towards them while Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Please, if you do love life then yiu must protect it." Red Tornado says and Volcano stomps on Red's head breaking it to pieces while the memory chip falls out. Just as the others break through the wall, they were to late when they witnessed Naruto's eyes widen all the way in complete and utter horror...

"You could have saved him... Pathetic." Volcano said as Naruto thinks back to the time in the woods with the deer.

"Red Tornado, you lived life and yet I let you die... I can't allow anyone to she anymore... I can't... I can't take this loss...

"I... I..." Naruto said as he can hear his heart beat while his eyes turn from silver to blood red; Volcano suddenly got a reading of an odd power being released from his ring.

(With blood and rage of crimson red...we fill men's souls with darkest dread and twist your minds to pain and hate...we'll burn you all, THAT IS YOUR FATE!)

"I CAN'T CONTAIN MY RAGE ANYMORE! RAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto screamed suddenly unleashing a wave of red energy sending Volcano flying back while the chip flys away but Wally catches it luckily.

"What on earth?!" Volcano said never seeing this in Red Tornado's memory's while Naruto is screaming even louder as his entire body is changing to that of his form when he fought Amazon as he body becomes even more muscular and taller.

"This power...?!" Zatanna thought with shock while Volcano stands back up witnessing Naruto's rage that once again was unleashed.

"I don't know how but your something else, even so." Volcano said but Naruto tilts his head.

"You... YOU!" Naruto yelled with rage as as he thrusted his right fist forwards, sending a beam straight at Volcano who moves to the left while its right arm was cut off much to the androids shock at the beams power. Just as it turns, it was met with Naruto suddenly charging fast at him as he rams his fist straight into Volcano's face.

"You talk too much!" Naruto yelled as he sends Volcano rolling back at the strength of a single hit causing the dust to fly everywhere.

"Fast." Volcano said as he sends the earth hands at Naruto who unleashes a red omega beam from his eyes destroying the rock hands, just like that he once again charges straight for Volcano which Naruto swings his fist fast as Volcano dodges the first one but when the second one came, the swings direction turned which it moved to the right punching Volcano in the face sending him back once again.

"Just die." Volcano said loudly as it extends both arms and does a ripping apart motion which the ground under Naruto's feet to rip apart.

"Naruto move!" Kaldur yelled but it was to late as Naruto fell down 400 meters, still not knowing how to fly. The ground soon enough closed as he was then trapped underground.

400 METERS BELOW THE EARTH

Naruto under all the pressure of the earth as his eyes are closed having flash backs of the team and Red Tornado.

(... Asura...)

Came the voice of a woman that stood in the deepest part of his soul.

(Asura... I know that this jealous of your brother and I but please just forget about me...)

Naruto's eyes to widen as they becomes completely red and glowing.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

Before anyone could attack, the ground starts shaking and a 100 meter circle suddenly appears by cracks as Robin yells "RUN!" which the others run for it, knowing full well that they can't be here.

A 100 meter circle starts lifting up and it's shaking a lot.

"I... I... WHY AM I SO ANGRY!" Naruto yelled with rage as he was lifting it up more. As this happened his ring glows causing four more arms to appear as he was it up.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screams as he throws the 100 width had 400 length as he throws it high 300 meters in the air above everyone.

"Impossible?!" Volcano yelled not even comprehending the strength Naruto is now showing. He then crouches as he suddenly takes off, appearing as a red comet. Just after he draws his right fist back he swung forwards as his fist shatters the rock completely sending the pieces everywhere.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT TRASH!" Naruto yelled as he rams all three fists into Volcano's face ripping its head off as it flys high while Naruto screams as he then delivers barrage after barrage of punches at the body when they falling causing it to spark, turning it into flames.

"DISAPPEAR YOU PIECE OF TIN!" Naruto yelled as he rams his fist into the Volcano's body stomach area causing it to glow bight as it explodes.

"To strong..." Red Volcano spoke as its head then hits the ground shattering in a million pieces while the memory chip is still intact.

"Whoa..." Wally said as they all stare at Naruto who lands on the ground.

Naruto walks towards Volcano's blinking memory chip ready to completely destroy it but he felt his shoulders being touched, causing him to look to see Red Torpedo and Red Inferno stoping him.

"What?" Naruto asked the two annoyed as he turns to them completely.

"It's time to stop, even Red Tornado would want you to-" Torpedo was cut off as Naruto grabs both of them by there throat areas and lifts them in the air.

"If you keep annoying me, I'll destroy you too!" Naruto said about to rip them both sooner while the other four arms disappear.

"Don't brother, we don't want you to continue fighting! We can reprogram him to which he understands our point of view! Inferno said quickly while Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"Why should I care?" Naruto said while he feels someone touch his arm and turns to look down at Zatanna touching his arm.

"Just stop fighting... You already won Naruto..." Zatanna told him, causing the clone to just look down along with giving her a sigh.

"That's not it... My Wrath isn't gone, I'm still so angry?" Naruto told her as he looks at his hands while dropping the two.

The others look at each other while Naruto changes back to his regular form.

"Lets put this memory chip back into Red Tornado." Robin told everyone, gaining three attention while Naruto just looks down.

TIME SKIP IN BASE

"Done..." Naruto said putting the chip back in as red tornado turns back on whine behind him was Zatanna watching this since she wanted to see this.

"Sorry..." Naruto said but Red Tornado pats his head, surprising the boy.

"It's ok... Your anger is good and bad, it depends on how you use it?" Tornado told Naruto who just smiles while Zatanna just watches with a smile on her face.

BIO SHIP

Naruto said nothing on there way back to Mount Justice.

"So... What will we say to Zatara and Canary?" Robin asked everyone who look at one another.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 16, 16:01 EDT

The entire team was currently watching a video of the entire justice League being vaporized, one by one. As this was happening, Naruto's eyes were narrowed while Zatara suddenly appears on the screen.

"Tornado...did you-", Zatara was cut off by red.

"Yes Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red ordered which Zatara nods agreeing and follows those orders while talking.

"Understood. See you in the field." Zatara said as he longs off.

"I must join the League, we will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." Red said to the young Hero's which Naruto just nods.

"We're ready." Naruto told Red who just understood.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT HQ

The team was currently watching all the hero's fighting to protect the citizens but sadly there being defeated easily even if there taking down ships...

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that remains of the League-" Red was cut off as the link becomes dead causing Naruto to grit his teeth.

"We are earths hero's now." Kaldur said to the others who look at him.

"What are we waiting for, theme song?" Conner asked the others with annoyance.

"A strategy, earths weapons are ineffective, and it has been made clear that a direct attack will not succeed Kaldur told them as Robin presses his wrist com.

"Look at this, here's where the aliens are now." Robin told the group as he shows them the globe.

"This one got lost." Conner said pointing at the small red dot above the globe.

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude." Robin said surprising a few at hearing that.

"Superman has a fortress of Solitude?" Conner asks surprised while Robin turns to him.

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Robin told the clone who starts to captain while Megan comforts him.

"We will target this lone ship." Kaldur said to them as he points at one of the ships.

"Yeah, break it down, build more and hit those ugly aliens with there own mojo!" Came the words of an excited Wally but Artemis just nudges him.

"Martian, Kryptonian and a guy with serious anger management in the house!" Artemis said as the two look at Naruto, Megan, and Conner who are looking at Wally.

"I didn't quite hear you, who was ugly?" Naruto asked while cracking his knuckles while having a tic mark on his forehead causing Wally to start sweating.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly-" Wally was cut off as Naruto.

"Keep talking, the alien invaders will be the least of your worries." Naruto warned the idiot just as they head to the Bio ship.

SUPERMAN'S FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

The team was currently watching the lone ship as Megan makes the first move destroying its communication device on it.

[Communications disabled.]

Megan thought to the rest of them as it then hits the ground.

[Repulsion disabled.]

Megan thought again which Artemis fires an arrow hitting one of its eyes but beam cannon suddenly turns to Artemis who was already taking cover and begins firing; luckily the beam was not hitting Artemis

[And E.T.'s are sealed inside!]

Artemis thought to the others at the same time Kaldur is under the ship where he suddenly rises from the water and caused the ship to lose its balance as it then dips into the water; the Atlantian took his chance too land on the ship but the cannon turns to Kaldur point blank range; it was already powering up but as it was about to fire wolf hits it causing it to miss Aqualad while Naruto and Superboy jump on the ship holding the cannon, the others arrive with Robin soon enough hacking into it.

"Here, here, and here." Robin said as he pointed at the weak points to the cannon, signaling Megan to crushes the inside of it while the clones began lifting the cannon out but one of the lens still connected to the ship moves and begins to power up, Wolf's ears heard it powering up and immediately reacted l before it could fire by ramming into Superboy who slams into Naruto causing both of them to get out of the way while Wolf was incinerated by the beam.

[Wolf...]

Megan thought sadly to the rest and Naruto just stares at where the wolf disappeared an his right hand turns to a fist.

[There was no indication of feedback? I'm sorry...]

Wally thought to the rest of them which Superboy looks away.

[Can't do anything for him now.]

Superboy thought to the team as he jumps on the ship and rips off the cannon. He then proceeded to jump on Megan's ship as she then begins trying to combine the two.

[Rebooting systems to integrate weapon into the ships bio matrix, we need to turn off camouflage for a few minutes.] Megan thought to them but Robin cuts her off.

[We may not have a few minutes!]

Robin thought/yell through his mind, everyone looked to see two more of the alien ships heading straight towards them.

[Miss Martian open fire!]

Kaldur thought to her immediately but only received bad news.

[Can't, weapons systems are offline until I finish and its not fully integrated yet either!]

Megan thought to them while Naruto's eyes glow bright and he was about to fire his beam but stopped when he felt heard something.

[I FOUND YOU!]

Everyone grabbed there heads in pain as they all heard the dark voice causing the entire virtual mindscape mission to shake as if the very voice caused reality to shake. The two ships were suddenly swallowed by a dark ripple of sorts and disappeared but they were soon replaced by a darker version of the ship which was twice the size including having two cannons that fire at the exact same time at Naruto who jumps out of the way but much to the shock of the boy it suddenly zig and zagged as it had already caught up to Naruto but before they could hit the ships shuddered causing the two large beans to suddenly ignore Naruto but much to his and everyone shock it heads for Artemis.

"Artemis!" Naruto yelled no longer using mind link, but his words did nothing except cause her to look at Naruto as she was incinerated much to the clones and everyone's horror.

"ARTEMIS!" Megan yelled causing the others to hold there heads in pain including Naruto who falls to one knee.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled while Kaldur grabs his two weapons.

"Get inside, all of you! Ragghhhhhhhh!" Kaldur yelled as he sends a wave of water at the dark ship but it didn't reach since instantly an omega beam was already hitting it as well as splitting up so it could cause more damage and because of that the entire ships blows up but as it did the wreckage suddenly swirled away inside a dark spiral once again.

"They... KILLED ARTEMIS!" Naruto said with anger as his irises turn blood red.

"I'll crush all of them!" Naruto said as he looks at the others.

INSIDE THE BIO SHIP

Naruto is currently pissed off as there flying in the clouds, no one was talking except Megan who was shedding tears while Wally is slamming his hands on the ship while. Naruto's eyes just narrow in anger.

"Stop crying, we still have to kill them all and we're heading for the hall to warn the human race that we're still alive..." Naruto told her as he stands up.

"I'll destroy that ship completely!" Naruto said as he had his my d on vengeance.

"They kill Red Tornado... Now Artemis... I'll kill them all, no, I'll go to there planet and kill every last one there!" Naruto thought as his ring was glowing red in excitement of his raw anger.

WASHINGTON D.C.

"Fire!" the general yelled as they began unleashing there fire power on the alien ships but they just fire destroying the tanks easily.

Behind the three ships was the bio ship which Naruto jumps out onto the middle one and he fires his omega beam through it as well as it then splits up to hit two other ships causing the three to explode. Naruto jumps off the blazing ship as the others land, gaining cheering of soldiers.

"Who are you?" a soldier asked in confusion at seeing Naruto and he gains more stares causing the clone to start getting annoyed at this since not only are that staring at him but this is not the time to be celebrating.

"I don't know who you are son, but right now I don't care. You got the job done." he said while Kaldur steps next to Naruto.

"General Wade Eiling, US Airforce." Wade said to the team.

"Aqualade of the Justice League; we'll help you salvage as many of the aliens cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours!" Kaldur said as they all enter the hall of justice to find it in shambles.

"There really gone..." Robin said while Naruto's eyes widen as he can see a yellow aura under Martian Manhunters statue causing Naruto to run towards it, he crouches down and lifts it up to find J'onn under it.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan said with happiness as she goes to hug him but Kaldur stops her while Naruto throws the statue away.

"Megan, check his mind. Make sure its-" Kaldur was cut off by Naruto.

"I don't know how but I can see his aura and that him but oddly you as well as Superman were disintegrated so how are you here?" Naruto asked in wonder at how he survived it.

"Yes... I remember, but... I can not remember how I survived?" J'onn told the group while standing up with the help of Megan. His left his touched his head as he could not recall what had happened.

"Or how I arrived here?" J'onn said to them confused.

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you?" Megan told him but Naruto just looks away with his arms crossed now thinking about what he saw when that ship disappeared and reappeared as a upgraded version.

"My mind is clouded, I feel certain I had something important to tell you?" J'onn told confused while Naruto's eyes narrow hearing what Wally said about the beam being just a teleportation but it wasn't... Naruto then hears more ships outside as there firing down on Wally and robin who were still outside.

"We're on our way!" Kaldur said but Robin disagreed.

"Negative, we can't win this. Miss Martian camouflage the bio ship-" Robin was cut off as two beams hit the ship disintegrating it causing both J'onn and Megan to yell in pain as they hit the ground.

[YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME A SECOND TIME!]

As Naruto heard it, a monster appears by the ripple; its body was twitching with a flame burning inside it. Their bodies, from the bottom up are bluish white pitch black, with a single circle of blue flames. The monster raises both hands causing several projectile like missiles to appear out of nowhere hitting multiple ranks and exploding them.

"Megan!" Superboy yelled as he holds the martian girl in his arms while she's crying. As this was happening, the alien ships began to be taken away by a ripple and replaced with half its numbers but twice as strong.

"That didn't feel like a-" Megan was cut off by Robin.

"We're falling back!" Robin yelled as Wade stops at the door.

"We're trapped!" Wade said but Naruto shakes his head.

"No we're not!" Naruto told him as he forced the door to open, they all run inside while the soldiers then aim at the door they entered through while the others are running towards the zeta-beam.

"We can all Zeta-beam to the cave if you can grab us computer clearance to access the tubes." Kaldur said to the league member.

"I can only authorized one at a time." J'onn told him which they look at each other.

"Send the soldiers first-" Kaldur was cut off by Wade.

"Delay that you seven are assets we cannot afford to lose!" Wade told him which Kaldur looks at the others and nods.

"Override, Martian Manhunter 07." J'onn said to the zeta beam which scans him.

[Access granted]

The zeta beam said as it scans them one by one but before Naruto, Kaldur, Wally, and J'onn could enter there's an explosion and they turn to see injured soldiers running from the monsters that are fast approaching them, there guns having no affect.

Aqualad took this chance to throw Naruto within the zeta beam tube.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he's sent to the cave, leaving his team member to fight.

"Aqualad... Why-" Naruto stops as somehow he just saw an image of Kaldur dying from the monster who unleashed a barrage on him. As he saw it, J'onn appears through the zeta beam which Naruto has wide eyes...

"Kaldur..." Naruto thought as he grits his teeth angrily ignoring the others.

SOME TIME AFTER ATTACK

Naruto is currently watching his teammates giving a speech as they are currently talking on the video screen to the survivors of the attack who are still fighting.

"And tho we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens can not destroy is hope." Megan said to everyone watching.

"Hope survives because the battle is not over, not as king as even one of us is willing to fight!" Conner said too.

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new hero's will

always rise to carry on, bringing all there resources, there skills, there talents to bare, to defeat the enemy." Robin said to them but Naruto looks down at the images of those monsters-no those "Taken" appearing in his mind.

"The people of earth will

survive this, we will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget! The earth will never surrender!" Ronin said as he can see the people cheering but Naruto on the other hand knew something had gone terribly wrong as if "something" else was interfering with the aliens invasion, a much bigger threat.

NIGHT TIME AT SMALLVILLE

There currently watching the mother ship that's over Smallville.

[First team deploy!]

Robin ordered which J'onn and Megan hold hands so they could both phase through the ship outer wall.

Robin then gives one nod to

signal Superboy to jump on the ship where he began ripping of a cannon but robin stops him.

[Careful, don't disconnect the power source!] Robin thought to the clone.

[Are you sure that I shouldn't go?]

Naruto thought but Robin just nods while Superboy fires the cannon now able to use it.

[Now or never!]

Superboy thought as Robin gets on Wally's back so he could start running full speed while Naruto follows to them and jumps the cliff which they enter the hanger doors that were still open; they were now hiding as ships pass them.

[I really want to blow this up!]

Naruto thought as he looks around.

[Ways clear, go!]

Robin thought as they then run past some ships and hide from a guard but Naruto's eyes wide as he turns to find a guard machine behind them but it was then hit by a piece of machinery. They turn to see Megan and J'onn thankfully.

Robin gives the "follow me" movement with his hand so they would all follow him. Naruto's eyes widen seeing an image of Superboy being incinerated causing him to grit his teeth while Megan falls to her knees not sensing Conner anymore.

[It's alright, we'll find him along with Artemis. I know it.]

Wally thought to them, not knowing the truth.

[No... Wally... My mind is clearer now, the disintegration beam is just that, there is no detention facility.]

J'onn thought while Naruto's eyes closed as images of his team pass through his mind.

[No prisoners to rescue, our mission holds no purpose.]

J'onn thought while Wally grabs his shirt.

"No your wrong! The zeta radiation proves she's alive she's-" Wally was cut off by Naruto touching shoulder.

"There dead so get over it, we have a mission to complete..." As Naruto said it, KF saw the look of pain in his eyes. Losing Red Tornado, Kaldur, Superboy, and Artemis... Has affective him greatly trough he can't show it now.

"But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mother ship." Robin told them as Naruto and Megan stood up which they began running; they finally enter the core room which they stop and find there looking at the core while Robin checks his scanner.

[This is the power core, blow this and the whole mother ship blows!]

Robin thought as they all take action, when Naruto jumps he immediately lands at feeling the core attracting them to it, he helps Robin and Wally who were hanging from a wire that Robin used to save them. Suddenly a guard robot appears but Naruto destroys it with one punch and lands on the floating piece of metal which is connected to robins line with Megan then helping them down while Robin is currently setting the bombs.

"You knew, you knew from the beginning why we were here?" Wally said to Robin who bangs on his wristwatch.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! The timers malfunctioning, we only have thirty seconds!" Robin yelled causing all there eyes to widen in shock.

"MOVE NOW?!", Naruto yelled to his team with wide eyes and before Megan could argue J'onn grabs her and goes though the wall while the others start running.

"I'll just break down the doors! Lets go guys-" Naruto was cut off as a machine guard slams into him preventing him from grabbing the others as he's then sent rolling, his eyes were still wide as he saw the bombs lights turn green!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed extending his right hand out towards Robin and Wally who look at him while the bomb goes off consuming the three as the entire ship them explodes largely.

5 MINUTES LATER IN THE WRECKAGE

One of the destroyed parts of the ship began shaking soon to be lifted as it was thrown to the side to reveal an injured Naruto with wounds all over his body.

"WALLY! ROBIN! WERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Naruto yelled loudly as he looks around until he found a shocking site.

[YOU TAKE AWAY MY SON, I TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!]

As the voice roared, he was surrounded by destruction and flames while he looks around his eyes widen even more if possible to see Wally's goggles broken and damaged badly. An unmoving Wally who's burned badly covered in blood along with Robin who's missing half of his body.

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as can't see there auras... Tears begin coming down Naruto's eyes and then screams loudly to the heavens as he begins crying.

But stopped seeing a ship he's never seen before, a ship the size of the moon arriving with an invasion force of other ships.

(Your father told me, seeing this the sadness and loss he's suffered disappeared, replaced by an overwhelming anger no undying rage that couldn't be stopped... As if a storm of chaos had arrived with vengeance.)

ASURA'S WRATH MAIN THENE "IN YOUR BELIEF"

"RAGHAGWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screams loudly at the top of his lungs, unleashing a humongous amount of power from his red lantern ring converting all his rage into power. Seeing this the ships began heading for him while the larger one stayed in space, a distance away from the energy that's rising to unimaginable levels.

By that time Megan wakes up holding her head, stoping him was too late.

"Megan..." J'onn said with wide eyes confusing Megan who's stands up slowly and her eyes widen at what she's seeing and covered her mouth.

"Is that?" Megan said as J'onn nods swallowing at sensing this unbelievable thaw.

"His anger has reached its peak... His mind has all been consumed by his pure rage. He has becomes the Ragnarok... The symbol of rage." J'onn told her as she could only stare at him while the leaguer knew that by losing it he would turn out like that due to having Doomsday's DNA in him as well as being part human.

What they see is Naruto looking like a feral, blood red coated monstrosity armed with razor-sharp claws, he has four additional big arms on his back. On his chest was the Red Lantern symbol glowing red while his body was giving off the devilish aura. Not a second later he unleashed a reddish golden aura like nothing before while his breathing out loud. Images of his friends pass through his mind causing the rage to increase.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ragnarok roars as from the four arms they release huge Reddish golden beams like cero's, he's sent hundreds at a time which all of them are hitting the ships except for the biggest that has already created a light haunting green shield to block the beam but most ships were unfortunate. At the same time Naruto roars louder as his top left giant hand creates a black orb, never seen before as a new kind of energy that is far more lethal then nuclear energy. He fires it in the air above where some of the ships were located she it explodes taking out so many that no one can keep up at seeing how large the explosion was.

"RRRRRRROOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ragnarok roars as all four hand start to create an even bigger sphere which is far more concentrated and fires it full speed as it sky past some of the ships until it met the shield of the largest ship, the two forces began fighting against one another fit dominance until it explodes, consuming everything hear the ship as well as having the planet vibrate from the impact of the explosions vibrations.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHARRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragnarok roared again as it unleashes more cero's but shockingly it did nothing since the giant bomb Ragnarok used had absolutely no affect on the giant ships shields.

"We have to end this now." J'onn told Megan who turns to him just as he pierced through her by his right hand shocking her.

DREAM END

Megan woke up with a startle to find the entire base damaged and in flames while she turns to see Captain marvel bleeding from his mouth beaten, Batman stuck km a wall which has cracks on it, Red Tornado without a lower half, and Wolf laying on the ground bleeding from the mouth and unmoving.

"What's happened?" Megan asked anyone who could answer until she got it by seeing what did this. The others wake up to find that a monster which its body is scorched black had done this.

(Resembles Asura's Wrath, Asura's "Wrath Form")

On his chest was the Red Lantern symbol still glowing but dark red, it kept appear and disappearing like a heart best while its body had multiple white bony spikes coming from its back.

The monster is currently holding a beaten Hal Jordan by his neck and he's unconscious.

"Whoa..." Someone said which the others turn to see Icicle Jr. standing next to Jason and his entire team.

"We're to late, his wrath has taken over completely." Akashi said as his eyes narrow while a bead of sweat comes down his face at feeling this overwhelming rage.

"Anyway of saving him?" Jason asked as Akashi just nods.

"We have to enter through his mind and bring him back, but... I even I don't have enough power to break through that shell of a mind as well as his darkness is guarding his mind, yo Megan. I need your help involving your berserk friend." Akashi asked the Martian, surprising her while the others standup which Ragnarok turns to them and throws Hal through a wall turning towards them.

"We have to work together or Naruto may reenter Berserk mode, if that happened... Its game over." Megan told them as she remembered the rage Naruto had and even now its still building up.

"Then lets fight!" Jason yelled as they all know what to do.

IN SPACE IN A FAR AWAY GALAXY

Currently a humongous ship known as the "Dreadnaught" floated aimlessly through space until a sudden pulse hit it, causing the ship to spark slowly to life. Inside the ship a lifeless monster of sorts sat upon a throne until its body began twitching with a bluish like flames like power starts coursing through its very veins awakening it.

"A...sura... I... Found... You." When it said that the entire ship began turning towards the location of Earth's galaxy while multiple ships appear all around the biggest ship as they all began heading straight for Earth.

NEXT TIME, RAGNAROK VS JASON AND KALDUR'S TEAM THEN AKASHI AND MEGAN VS DARK NARUTO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

Ragnarok holds his head as its golden eyes and mouth glow brighter as he unleashes another roar.

"We must restrain him before he transforms fully again. Everyone restrain him before that happens!" Jason ordered as Ragnarok jumps towards them causing them to scatter while Ragnarok rolls on the ground but he then gets back up while skidding then stops as it looks at the fourteen in front of him which it charges causing both Match and UAS too do the same, the three swing there fists but Ragnarok's moves fast and ducks dodging both fists as it rams both its hands into there faces as it slams them to the ground hard. Ragnarok turns to the others as it then jumps in the air and comes down bringing down its fists that hit the ground causing an explosion while dirt and dust flys everywhere.

"RAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragnarok roars charging at them but found both Artemis and Black Arrow firing arrow after arrow at it but they bounce off until two arrows released two nets, one was a titanium electrified while the other was normal but Ragnarok brought back its right arm and when it swung it the monster released a dark red blade like attack that cuts even the training like net in half along with the other one.

"Beetle!" Jason yelled as his companion begins firing on Ragnarok but it doesn't even damage the shell covering Naruto's body; using the attack as a diversion robin attaches two bombs too Ragnarok's back as they beep then explode but Robin was then back handed by Ragnarok who was unaffected by the bombs that only left smoke on its body and not leaving Robin fast enough to dodge his backhand.

"Is that all you got!" Jason yelled at the beast who charges straight for him at top speed while Jason gets in a fighting stance; Ragnarok makes the first move as it thrusts its right fist forward but luckily Jason dodges it by side stepping followed by back flipping.

"Naruto! You have lost yourself completely in anger." Jason said as he Ragnarok charges at him once again.

"I won't let you die, not on my watch!" Jason yelled as he begins dodging Ragnarok's attacks by moving t the last second, only by inches.

"If you continue fighting, more will be hurt!" Jason told him but suddenly Ragnarok was stopped as its legs being covered by ice.

"Dudes I don't think he can hear us?" Icicle told them, voicing his thoughts as he uses more ice on the monster but it shatters completely as Ragnarok slams into Jason sending him into a wall but it couldn't do anything else since Superboy slams his left first into Ragnarok's face full force but it doesn't even crack the hard covering.

"Damn he's strong." Jason thought as he gets out of the wall while Red beetle begins firing a sound wave at Ragnarok which the vibrations reach Naruto's body causing Ragnarok to hold its head in pain as it roars at Red followed by charging straight for him unleashing a red aura but Wally moves in front of Ragnarok and extends his right leg tripping the beast and causing Ragnarok to begin rolling as it crashes into a wall while both Archers fire foam arrows followed by two knockout arrows. After the gas was released the two foam arrows release the substance that consumed it. Icicle uses his ice covering it but the foam and ice start cracking as it explodes showing Ragnarok roaring as it unleashes its power but at that time both Superboy and Match are in from swing there firsts sending Ragnarok skidding back towards a very pissed UAS who brought down both fists on its back causing an explosion, the constant attack begin cracking the shell but the beast outstretched its left hand, grabbing UAS but his skull's eye holes and throwing him straight at the clones knocking the three to the ground hard.

Ragnarok stands up roaring abut oddly it falls to its knees making sounds of pain and misery. Ragnarok begins punching the ground as tears start coming from the eyes confusing them.

"ARTEMIS... KALDUR... SUPERBOY... ROBIN... WALLY... PLEASE...JUST STOP KILLING THEM! RAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRE!" Ragnarok roars loudly as the shell starts giving off a golden glow as the red Karen symbol glows brighter.

"He's reliving the memory's all over again?!" Akashi yelled with wide eyes.

"EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Ragnarok screamed as it holds its head crying tears of sadness while everyone is staring at him in shock at his words.

"The shock and pain of losing everyone, seeing you guys die before his eyes... It shattered his soul and soon was replaced by rage and anger but now... There is nothing but pain, sorrow, and sadness... He's hurt not by wounds but pain in his heart and of it continues it will too be replaced by more rage..." J'onn said to them while holding his head as he stood up slowly.

Ragnarok's eyes glow brighter as he its hands creates fists as he looks up at everyone.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Ragnarok roared loudly as it charges for them causing there eyes to widen as his speed suddenly increases but a crack appears on the armored mask followed by more on the body causing Akashi's eyes to widen while Ragnarok suddenly stops as it grabs its head on pain.

"NOW, HOLD HIM DOWN!" Akashi yelled which one by one they tackle the beast so they could Ragnarok down while both Akashi and Megan touch the monster's armored helmet which they enter his mind through the crack.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE APOKOLIPS

They appear on a burning field of flames which they soon find Naruto on his knees on a rock in the middle of lava.

"Naruto!" Megan said as the two float to Naruto and land in front of him only two find Naruto with lifeless eyes, not responding to anything.

"It's useless. He's under my control." Someone said which both turn to see the darkness inside Naruto which he proceeds to show himself wearing a blood red kimono with tomoes on it followed by his hair being black while his eyes blood red and slitted.

"You're not Naruto, who are you?" Akashi asked with narrowed eyes as dark Naruto just stares at them before he tilts his head in interest as he accesses Naruto's memories.

"Call me Asura for one." Asura told the Red Martian and Green Martian which both of there eyes glow but nothing happened.

"Now shall we?" Asura asks the two as he extends his right hand and immediately the ring fires two red beams but as they head towards the two they began zigzagging fast and hits the two much to the surprise as there sent back to the ground hard but Akashi stood up quickly as he extends both hands to create a shield that blocks Asura's beams.

"You two have so much potential but your nothing compared to me." Asura said as he snaps his fingers and inside the sphere like shield multiple circles appears and unleashed purple lightning that electrocutes them. Akashi just grits his teeth while Megan screams in pain.

"Interesting, a red Martian known for there special abilities...but-" Asura was stopped as a red beam was fired from Arashi's head straight at Asura who stood there as a huge hole was made through his stomach but it just disappears as if it were never there.

"Do you honestly think you guys can defeat me? I am god here, I will not be beaten by a bunch of weaklings especially one afraid of her true form!" Asura told the two showing annoyance as he then snaps his fingers again causing Megan's eyes to widen as Megan appears in her white Martian form.

"No..." Came the words of a fearful Megan who was just stared at by Asura.

"You see, you're afraid." Asura accused Megan as he duplicates himself so he could surround them. The copies release chains from there right hands as they wrap around Akashi who just stood there and Megan. Akashi's eyes change back to the ones he had before and he was gone much to the surprise of Asura who looks back seeing Akashi having both hands brought up, when he swung them down from his mouth was an eruption of white flames that consume him until a hand shot out of the flames to grab Akashi by his throat as he stares at the annoyed Akashi.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me...?" Asura asked out of boredom.

OUTSIDE

"RAGHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHH." Ragnarok roars as its struggling with everyone restraining it which the monster began throwing everyone off but soon it was hit by a blast of water that consumed it until it was then sent flying by a rock fist that sends it into the wall just as Red Torpedo and Red Inferno appear as they tackle Ragnarok into the wall soon knocking the monster to the ground so they could hold it down.

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUGHHHHHHHHH!" Ragnarok roared loudly and the earth suddenly rises around them and moves around Ragnarok restraining it; the floor exploded with Red Volcano arriving from it as the machine slams its right on the monsters head to force it face down but even so its strength was destructive as it began to rise slowly until in a blink of an eye a fist slams into Ragnarok's face sending it crashing into the wall hard as it was now stuck followed by lava and water that forces it to the wall. The impact of the fist that hit the monster shatters the helmet to reveal Naruto unconscious. The three machines turn to find a serious Superman having arrived in time to have ended it with a single punch.

INSIDE

"Now... Done yet?" Asura asked as he was staring at both Arashi and Megan who were covered in wounds which Asura is standing before them uninjured while Megan was back in her other form.

"Come on is that all you've got I'm so-..." Asura stopped as he looks in the direction to see Naruto's eyes slowly opening at seeing this, Asura's form began flickering.

"Guess my time is up huh... Well gotta say, I'm surprised that I haven't let lose my wrath but since you're pretty cute Martian girl I won't kill you two." As he said it, the two were surprised to see as Naruto awakened fully Asura disappeared like a mirage.

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

The rock covering Naruto explodes to show his body reverting back to normal as he hits the ground while the lantern ring stops glowing.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 23, 17:21 EDT

NEXT DAY

Currently a bandaged up Naruto was currently in Black Canary's room talking about what happened to her.

"I can only image how devastating it was losing your friends, an essence your family... Convinced al-" Canary was stopped by Naruto's glare as he stands up.

"You don't get it... None of you do! I lost myself in my wrath and now I'm being talked by a member of the Justice League who thinks she could imagine what I went through!" Naruto yelled at her as he walks out of the room before Canary could stop him. It took him some time before he was outside laying against his tree.

"Why do I feel so angry yet I don't feel like letting it out...?" Naruto thought but he just grits his teeth.

"Leave me alone!", Naruto ordered since he could hear footsteps approaching him.

"I SAID LEAVE ME-" Naruto stopped cold seeing a man he never saw before yet gave off a soothing presence... The man was tall, light-skinned with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a sakkat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He has an eyepatch over his right eye. The top half of his right ear is sliced off at a slight tilt with a scar along his right temple.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded of the man who just smiles while his left hand scratches the back of his head as he gave an easy going laugh.

"It's a sunny day isn't it?" The man asked the confused Naruto who just stares at him.

"Yes..." Naruto answered but still he was on guard. The man just smiles at his answer as he looks up at the clouds while poking his hat to push it up more so he could see the clouds.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man who just smiles.

"Isn't it rude not to introduce yourself first before asking the other there name?" When the man said that he received an annoyed look from the clone.

"You're the one who approached me dumbass!" Naruto said with anger but instead of getting the reaction he wanted the man just once again laughs as if his words didn't have a negative impact on him at all.

"Sorry, guess you do have a right to get angry at me." The man apologized to the clone who continues to stare at him.

"This man... He's not normal..." Naruto thought to himself as the man turns to Naruto while he now sits with his legs crossed next to the boy who has narrowed eyes. Seeing the man reach inside his kimono didn't help and when Naruto was about to attack heard saw a surprising yet confusing sight; the man revealed a bottle of some sort followed by two traditional sake cups.

"I can see you don't trust me, maybe this will help you." He told Naruto who immediately stands up just as the man began pouring one of the cups.

"I do not wish to fight, so have a drink." He told him as he too pour's a cup and proceeded to drink it. After finishing, Naruto looks at the other cup and extended his hand so he could pick it up, after doing so he brought it to his nose and sniffs it to smell some kind of odd scent but even so he gave it a drink which was followed by him spitting it out, all over the man who gives a laugh at seeing Naruto coughing.

"Guess you've never drank Sake before; don't worry, you'll get use to the taste of it." He said in an easy going manner not bothered by being spit on by Naruto; he just wipes the sake off face while Naruto proceeded to sit back down against the other tree in front of the man who continued drinking all the while being stared at an untrusting clone full of anger.

"I'm not an enemy is anyway, I was just curious to see if Minato was right." When the man said that, Naruto felt an odd feeling of sorts when he heard that name but he just shakes his head while the man was staring at Naruto as if examining his reaction to the name.

"Hmmmm..." Was the only thing that passed through the mans head before standing up.

"We'll meet again very soon boy so I suggest you learn to calm yourself down in many eats then just one." The man said as he began walking away and disappears from behind the trees leaving Naruto to rehearse he never got his name. It didn't take long until 30 minutes later when he noticed Superboy flying away from above himself.

"Where's he heading?" Naruto thought as he crushes his cup and stood up heading for the nearest zeta-beam.

EASTERN SEABOARD

OCTOBER 23, 18:04 EDT

During that time Superboy was stopped by the forever people who drove right in front of him causing Superboy to stop in midair.

"Return the new genesis sphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from new genesis human!" Vykin orders the store clone who just stares at him.

"Who are you? What-" Superboy was cut off by the big one.

"Lets keep this simple, that!(points at sphere in motorcycle form) belongs to us! Give it back!" He ordered, gaining a growl from Wolf while sphere makes beeping sounds.

The device in Vykin's hands beeps while they stand up ready to fight.

"The forever people stand down. This one did not steal the new gena sphere. He saved it from the real thieves!" Vykin told his team, surprising them which the big one just puts on an innocent smile.

"Apologies, the forever people embrace you as there friend; ally, and worthy warrior!" He said but suddenly Naruto arrived from jumping and landing on sphere surprising them which Superboy turns to him.

"Sorry I'm late; who're they?" Naruto asked Superboy who was surprised seeing him.

TIME SKIP, 3 MINUTES LATER AFTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING

"I'm Serafin", Serafin said to him while Dreamer introduces everyone.

"I'm Dreamer, this is Moonrider, and our leader Vykin." Dreamer said while the big guy thought of something.

"I'm named from an animal that does not exist on this world. But you may call me wolf." Bear said gaining a raised eyebrow from the clones.

"This is wolf." Superboy said which Wolf looks away with a growl of annoyance.

"Ah, bear then?" The now named Bear said to them.

"I'm co-Superboy." Superboy said to them which Vykin shows them mother box.

"This is mother box, the living computer." Vykin said as it beeps in agreement.

"She has tracked technology stolen from our home world, new genesis. She had found our rescue drill there." Vykin said as they arrive at a metropolis after some time.

"It is beneath us. 18 meters underground." Vykin told the group as they all look down at the construction site below them.

"That's a construction site." Superboy said, stating his thoughts.

"Lets cut the chit chat and stop them since there's a bank right next to the construction site." Naruto told them which the cowboy kid began speaking.

"It's a heist, come on partners! Lets ride in there guns a blazing and round up them outlaws." Serafin said gaining stares from all of them.

"He's watched a lot of earth westerns." Dreamer told Naruto nods in understanding.

"You should play the game assassins creed; much better." He said, much to the cowboys surprise.

"There's a time to go in strong then a time to go in smart." Superboy told everyone much to the surprise of Naruto at hearing this.

"It is your world Superboy, we shall follow you lead." Vykin told him but they soon noticed Naruto was already gone.

ON THE GROUND, BELOW EVERYONE

Naruto is currently standing by the three knocked out men around him.

"That was easy." Naruto thought to himself while the others arrive and soon enough they knock out the next batch of guards as both Naruto and Superboy are hiding behind rocks seeing the enemy wearing odd mechanical parts while carrying gold out. They didn't have time to be angry at Naruto for pulling a "Batman" on them. Vykin walks towards the group much to the shock of both Naruto and Superboy but in the end of the past few seconds they give a sigh and walk with him.

"So much for quietness." Naruto muttered to himself.

"That drill and those carts are the property of new genesis. You will return them, now!" Vykin ordered the group.

"Gold goes back to." Superboy said which they turn to there leaders that consisted of both Bruno and Whisper who look at each other.

"Interfere and things get ugly." Whisper threatened then while Bruno activates his tech.

"I'm ugly." Bruno said to them, not noticing he just walked right into a joke.

"Of course you are and I totally agree." Naruto said causing his eye too twitch as a cannon forms on his chest as he fires disks at the group where Naruto counters during by using his omega beam from his eyes that destroy the disks easily but as he did so there allies stare at Naruto in shock for what he just did. As this was happening Whisper takes out two red energy whips.

"These weapons aren't from new genesis. They are of the enemy." Dreamer said gaining Superboy's attention.

"What enemy?" Superboy asked but his question was answered by Naruto who cuts in.

"There talking about Apokolips where Darkseid is the leader, aka the original." Naruto told Superboy without noticing the allies shocked faces but they didn't have time to question him since two soldiers ram there mechanical weapons in the ground brining up the dirt that heads for them where bear was pulled into it. Naruto charges forward as they do the same thing again but moves too the side while he fires a couple of omega beams hitting the soldiers and sending them back while whisper charges forward swinging her whips which Naruto jumps over it as he dodges another attack which he is in front of whisper and headbutts her in the face causing her to hit the ground.

"He's pretty good." Serifan said to the others as the intergang takes a few steps back.

"She will stop them." Vykin told them as the sphere flys towards them firing at the men who fire back at it.

"Wait, spheres a she?" Superboy asked with surprise while Bruno's eyes narrow.

"TI RUE!" The group yelled together gaining there attention as they form a giant robot walking towards the enemy which Bruno's eyes widen in shock at seeing the giant robot.

"We're leaving." Bruno ordered as he opens a portal which they all run through leaving a knocked out Whisper with them.

"Huh... Guess we win thanks to the power rangers and there small megazord." Naruto said as the robot teleports the drill away and splits up again into others.

"What was that?" Superboy asks the New Genesis team.

"Infinity man, we merged to become part of the source which is grater then the sum of our parts." Dreamer said to the two.

"Glad our teams not that close." Superboy said while Naruto thinks about it them doing the same thing but shivers at the thought since he doesn't know what they would look like.

"None of this makes sense, why are these humans acquiring technology from both new genesis and apokolips?" Vykin asks no one in particular until they spot the knocked out Whisper which they walk towards her and dreamer soon enough holds her head as her eyes glow light purple, causing a smoke screen to appear from her head showing an image of a creepy man like Darth Sidious yet more ugly.

"Ok... Who the hell is the freak show?" Naruto asks the new genesis team.

"Desaad..." Was all Dreamer said before she turns to them.

"I've been remarkably patient so tell me what's going on?!" Superboy yelled at them and Dreamer holds her head showing them a vision.

"New gods come from two worlds at war, those of us at new genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the Source while the enemy's from Apokolips are gods of anti life, slavery, and degradation. This is Desaad, god scientist and chief torturer of Apokolips. He's experiments are pure while his works are abomination. His master..." dreamer said which Desaad says "unspeakable" then laughs as it disappears.

"He is seriously creepy." Whisper told them now waking up to see the creepy man and gains a nods from Naruto who agrees.

PLANE HANGER

"Mother box said there's a large cash of apokoliptic technology inside..." Vykin told the group which Superboy's eyes narrow seeing no one with thermal vision.

"Inferred vision shows no heat signatures, even so..." Superboy says to them which they all enter it by walking in.

"Still no heat signatures... The place is definitely deserted." Superboy told the group while Dreamer deactivates camouflage and the lights turns back on; the group found the enemy in front of them.

"I was wrong..." Superboy says which Naruto sighs while Bruno explains how they could be seen while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"We got you!" Bruno said firing more dishes causing everyone to scatter while there's an explosion happening from the disks. Naruto fires more omega beams as they zig and zag hitting the enemy against the crate while he ducks from one of the disks then kicks one away from him.

"It is time!" Vykin said to his friends as they joking together.

"We'll hold then off!", Naruto yelled as his lasers splitting up causing explosions while sending the enemy's men into the walls.

They were about to transform when a red beam crashes through the ceiling down on the ground and in turn causing a large explosion that sends the New Genesis team flying at the walls hard. Seeing this Naruto's blood turns to ice as he felt it, he didn't move or even dare take a single breath except hear footsteps slowly approaching him from behind while one soldier opens up to show Desaad but scientist just smiles as he took out the father box.

"So we finally meet... Face to face." Hearing the deep voice his heart rate began racing faster and faster as he began turning slowly to meet the red eyes of none other then Darkseid who stood behind Naruto with his hands behind his back.

"Darkseid..." Naruto said while new god just stares at Naruto before he effortlessly swung his left hand into Naruto's face sending him crashing into the wall and immediately going straight through it as he began rolling in the ground until bones grew out from his knuckles and he punched the ground to finally stop but from the hole he made came the omega beam; Naruto reacted fast by using his own but Darkseid's pierced right through his and hits his chest causing him to yell as he's sent back more.

"Is that all?" Darkseid asked the clone as he approached him slowly, in the span of a few seconds he found himself being held by the head by Darkseid's left hand.

"I thought you could be a replacement for Orion but seeing as your this weak is quite the disappointment actually. Where's all that rage I heard about child?" Darkseid asked as he dropped Naruto and proceeded to immediately slam his right fist in his stomach where broken bones could be heard as he was sent flying far back on the air field.

"I'll give you that of a fast death but not those of this earth. I will give all who stand before me as a nuisance a painful death and I'll start with those from your so called tea-" in that instant he tried finishing he was punched in the face by a fist having red energy coming off of it and the impact in turn caused him to be sent skidding back.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed letting his rage out knowing this is his chance to kill him now why he's pissed off.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled as he released his omega beam that began splitting up surprising Darkseid who didn't have any way of evading so he was hit by them causing an explosion with Naruto charging towards it as he brought his right fist back and swung full force in it but his fist was caught soon enough he was picked up by his arm and thrown hard towards the ground creating large cracks and received a stomp on his stomach that causes him to cough out blood but he wasn't done by getting more angry that caused his eyes to glow as his body began changing surprising Darkseid more to find him in the form he fought Amazo in.

"Now, I'm pissed! After yelling that he lifts Darkseid's foot off of him as he swung his left fist up right into Darkseid's chin just as his lantern ring glows causing flames the ring created to erupt from the fist and it sends him a couple of feet above but the god found Naruto already above him with both arms brought high above his head to create a large red hammer that created boosts on the back of it to speed up the hammer so it could slam into him faster which slams it straight down on Darkseid who brought both arms up to block but even so he was sent straight down to the growing that caused another explosion.

"JUST DIE!" He yelled as as he created four other arms and flew straight down in the dust cloud that disperses from Naruto slamming all three of his right fists down into Darkseid's chest and as he continued unleashing his barrage of fists on Darkseid's chest he didn't notice the arms he created disappear due to his ring running out of power as well as the injuries he's sustained from Darkseid. It didn't take long for Darkseid's left hand to grab Naruto by his face while the new god began rising slowly to reveal that he was injured but very far from beaten with only a trail of blood from his mouth to show it.

"I must say I didn't expect but in the end you are a far cry when it comes to the original." Darkseid told Naruto as he began slamming the clones head repeatedly to the ground with each hit causing the ground the tremble along with hurting Naruto more.

"I... Can still fight." He said weakly from the beating but Darkseid didn't stop there after hearing that, he proceeded to knee Naruto in the stomach causing his eyes to widen as the impact caused him to fly backwards through the air landing near the hanger but he just stands up.

(The difference between our strengths...)

Darkseid charged straight for Naruto as he sent his own barrage of fist straight at his injured stomach and breaking bones that forced him to vomit out blood due to Darkseid finally stopping to let Naruto fall on both his knees with wide eyes but the new god grabs the clone by his head so he could lift him high above him.

"You are nothing but a disgrace, SO STAY DOWN!" He shouted as he rammed his right fist in Naruto's stomach sending flying Bach towards the building and easily breaks through it now lying on his back beaten and broken.

(So this... Is the one who is most likely stronger then Superman; such a difference in power.)

"Why... Am I fighting again regardless of the distance between our power?" Naruto asked himself as he stares at the hole through the ceiling so he found stare at the stars.

"Oh yeah... Protect my friend... I can come back again stronger like Doomsday..." He says weekly Bs out of breath while the new genesis team could not get to but watch as Darkseid entered through the hole. As he was doing so, Desaad stood next to an unconscious Superboy and Wolf.

Naruto just stood up very weak as he got in a shaking fighting stance much to the surprise of the new gods.

"Just stay down..." Dreamer said but she noticed Naruto had a sad smile on his face confusing Darkseid who stopped in front of him.

"You have guts, I'll give you that but you cannot defeat me." As he spoke his eyes widen all the way at seeing what was happening, his eye were lifeless showing he's unconscious.

(Guys...)

As those thoughts traveled through his head he could see an image of his team instead of Darkseid.

"He's unconscious yet..." After saying that his eyes narrowed seeing him slowly falling back but in that monster his eyes widen all the way as well as everyone else who just noticed a man wearing a woman's kimono and a straw hat sitting behind Naruto with a pillow in front of him that was placed exactly where Naruto's head touched the ground, cushioning the fall.

"Who are you?" He asked the man who just smiles as he looks at Darkseid with his one eye.

"As I told this young man, it is impolite to ask for someone's name without giving yours first." After saying that, Darkseid glares at this new comer who looks down at the unconscious Naruto. The man closed the clones eyes as he showed a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry for not intervening sooner, little Naruto." After he said that, the man looks up at Darkseid with an unwavering easiness that somehow unnerved the new god a little at this mans odd attitude.

BLEACH OST IRISH DANCE

The man stood up slowly as he began walking towards the doorway and turns to both of the new gods.

"I except you not to leave like a coward but instead watch this fight." After saying that he looks at Darkseid who was about to use his omega beam until he saw the man raise his hand.

"Can I first get ready?" After hearing the request he was confused until he noticed the man taking out two swords.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly God Sneer... Katen Kyōkotsu!" He shouted with a smoke cloud appearing around him and disappeared showing two new blades.

"Can we leave this building, it might not take the raw power of our right?" After asking Darkseid that his eyes were already glowing and he unleashes his omega beam right at the man by in that instance he disappeared until he appeared next to him, shocking Darkseid who watched as he disappeared again now outside. Darkseid just charges straight for him with great speed but when he was close but he was confused when the man shouted "Bushōgoma!" as he rotates and sends large wind blades at Darkseid who ran through it but the wind encircled him like a tornado, blocking his vision and when it was gone he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he-" Darkseid stopped cold, for the first time in his life he was injured this fast by his opponent, the reason why was he found a blade through his chesty hat pierced him from behind. Darkseid turns to see the blade returning to the shadows, his shadow that was darker even when it was night time he still left a shadow from the moon being out. From the shadow rises the man slowly while still having that smile on his face.

"What are you?" He questioned the man who just smiles.

"Kageoni... You see up until this very moment she wasn't in the mood to fight seriously until she met you. That's why I get tired of playing with her, you see Katen Kyōkotsu is quite mischief, she has the power to turn children's games into reality and the worse part of the whole thing is she decides on the rules and everyone who enters the area of her power is forced to abide by those rules. Including myself as well as you." Hearing that, his eyes narrow turning to the man completely for his words.

"Do you honestly think a human such as yourself can act like god... Disappointing." After hearing that, the man just sighs at what he said and in that moment he appears right in front of him quickly.

"Irooni: Grey!" After yelling that he swung the sword which Darkseid moves jumps back knowing full well that his blades can pierce his skin but even when he was cut on his right arm where he felt an intense pain much to his shock.

"This human..." After thinking that he unleashes an omega beam right at him but he easily blocks it with his swords causing his eyes to widen all the way at him blocking it instead of dodging it.

"I have no information about this humans abilities except for making children's games real..." After thinking that he stops his defensive stance. See this, the man began speaking.

"I'll just say this, I hate fighting so can we just stop this senseless fight before we both end up badly hurt?" After asking him that, Darkseid stares at the man.

"What is your name?" After asking him that, the man just sighs at hearing that.

"Shunsui Kyōtaku..." After saying that he watched as Darkseid turns his back to the man.

"Then I'll except your offer, I'm already tired so I'll allow the wound you gave me to slide." After saying that he began walking towards the building which the man just smiles.

OST END

3 MINUTES LATER

"Lets have a drink next time." Shunsui said as he watched the portal with darkseid and Desaad in it disappear leaving all of them with the man who just turns to then smiling. Seeing this, Superboy was shocked at how fast he diffused the situation.

"So anyone want a drink?" The man asked but even so they were all shocked to see a portal open up behind Shunsui who turns to see a hand come out from the portal and pull Shunsui through it before closing and disappearing. As this was happening Superboy runs to Naruto's side seeing he's badly hurt.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

To answer your question, no, Naruto will not have any bleach powers.

Chapter 14

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 31, 19:34 EDT

Wally is currently howling like a wolf because hes dressed like one annoying everyone there.

"Really, your not going to join in at all?" Wally asked wolf who's sleeping.

"What kind of wolf are you?" Wally asked causing Conner to just sigh.

"Wally stop torturing him." The super clone told him while Megan is wrapping bandages around his body to make him look like a mummy.

"Hold still please." Megan requested of him as she stops while Wally walks towards them.

"Megan stop torturing him. Awkward for him anyway being a third wheel on our date." Wally said before he was stopped by someone smaking him upside the head which Wally responds.

"OW!" Wally said and turns to now be looking at Naruto who's currently wrapped in bandages as well as wearing other clothing; he's looking like Mu from the Naruto universe while wearing other clothing. The bandages were not a costume but medical supplies used for his wounds he received from Darkseid that weren't healing. His healing was drastically damaged from taking damage from the omega beam.

"Everyone was invited to the dance as well as Zatanna so shut up." He told him but he had a look of deep in thought on his face under the bandages.

"What are you?" Naruto asked looking at Conner who just stares at Naruto.

"A mummy." Megan told him with a smile, gaining an "oooooh" sound from Naruto.

"Sup guys!" Marvel said walking towards them wearing face paint and at that time they hear the zeta-beam activate seeing Zatanna and Artemis show up.

"Oh hey Zatanna, you look great." Artemis told her and gaining a smile from the girl as they walk side by side.

"Oh thanks you too. Oh look zombie captain marvel that's hilarious. Is the justice league having a party since my dad didn't mention it?" Zatanna asked him as the two stop in front of the others.

"N-" Marvel was cut off by Naruto.

"He promised a few kids he would go trick or treating with them, right marvel." Naruto asks the superhero who smiles at the save.

"Yeah, I promised them and I should go now!" Marvel said in a hurry as he floats towards the door and begins walking again.

[Recognize Captain Marvel, 15]

The zeta-beam said as Marvel disappears. Naruto soon walks towards Zatanna and Artemis greeting them while they look at Megan all dressed up helping Superboy at the same time Wally is there trying to get wolf to howl.

"So, how long have Conner and Megan been a couple?" Zatanna asks Naruto who turns to her.

"I think after one of our missions a few months ago?" Naruto told her causing Artemis's eyes to narrow at hearing this, it didn't take long for her to now be walking towards the zeta-beam which the clone and magic user follow after her.

"Uh, you ok?" Naruto asked her as there walking with her side by side.

"Wait the dance." Zatanna says to her but she looks away with her arms crossed.

"Not in the mood... Of course, going home too my mom doesn't sound anymore appealing." Artemis told the two who look at each other.

"Well there's another option." Zatanna told her and with a few words there all in there mission clothes.

"Lets have a night out, the three of us." Zatanna said to the two but as they go too the zeta beam, Naruto was once again thinking about losing the fight against Darkseid.

MANHATTAN

OCTOBER 31, 19:57 EDT

The three camout of the zeta beam on motorcycles as there driving away from the zeta beams.

AT THE MUSEUM

"Whatever happened here is over, I want some action." Artemis said too them but they notice Naruto had been quite the entire time.

"Seriously? What's with you Naruto?" After asking him that he stops outside the museum.

"It's nothing..." He told the two as he got off the vehicle and sat down in the steps where he looks at the stars. Seeing this both girl look at each other confuse but end up joining him.

30 MINUTES LATERS

"So that's what happened huh." Zatanna said gaining a nod from Naruto who just stares at the stars.

"Yeah...-" he was cut off by the doors of the museum exploding gaining there attention as they stood up quickly.

"MOVE!" Naruto yelled as he grabs both girls around there waists and jumps back as there motorcycles explode which Naruto lets them down as he looks at the flames of the museum door with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled with annoyance and a man walks out of the flames smiling as he's wielding a sword.

"Kids cannot escape Harm." Harm said which Artmeis takes out an arrow aiming at him.

"Escaping isn't on the menu!" Artmeis told him as she fires a few arrows at him but he just knocks them out of the way fast and easy.

"Harm is not impressed." Harm told her, not taking them seriously.

"Fine." Zatanna said as she extends her right hand towards the man and chants a few words which the sword glows red.

Most must do better or suffer harm." Harm told them causing Naruto too fire his omega beam and before harm could hit it the beams zig zagged and goes behind him, hitting his back and sending him forward which he lands on both of Naruto's hands where threw him across the street into a car. The man just smiles as he stands up and out of the car.

"Ragnarok huh..." Harm said with a smile.

"Harm will study you three on how to kill your mentors." Harm told them while pointing his sword at them.

"You did not just threaten my dad!" Zatanna said with anger while her eyes narrowed as she began chanting again which the sword moves a little.

"You want Harms sword." Harm asks her throwing it at Naruto who dodges which Artemis fires arrows at Harm who grabs them in midair and throws them back at Zatanna's feet causing an explosion which sends her back while Naruto stands up but his eyes widen seeing a girl with a hood confusing him but even so he starts running after the girl he's chasing.

"Guys, follow me!" Naruto told them causing both girls to look at each other before running after him but before she does, she creates a flame shield around Harm to stop him movement.

ROOF TOP

"Who are you?" Naruto asks her which she just says "secret"?

"Huh?" The words left his mouth while both girls arrive and the girl points behind Naruto which he turns seeing Harm.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm told himself as he's walking towards them at the same time Naruto fires an omega beam at the water tower which caused it to explode while Zatanna starts chanting that causes the water too swirl around Harm as he's then frozen in a block of ice. But the sword glows brightly as the ice explodes. Naruto just grabs both girls by there waists and turns toward a roof top seeing the girl which he jumps towards her by jumping off the rooftop. But she's not there when he lands but he just lets both girls down at the same time harm lands behind them causing the three to turn towards him.

"Come on, no swords!" Naruto yelled and causing him to smile in amusement.

"It tries to bait Harm, leave Harm weak.(puts sword in its scarab and stabs it into the ground) But Harm has no weakness." Harm told them while he takes his coat off which Naruto cracks his neck as the two stare at each other. Naruto was the first to enter a boxing stance confusing Harm who just dashes at him. He made the first move by swinging his right fist but Harm dodges it but not before Naruto's fist slowly changed directions causing Harm's eyes too widen as he was backhanded in the face that forced him to stubble back a little as he charges but his eyes were drawn too Artemis who was electrocuted by the sword.

"Artemis!" Naruto yelled bur his eyes widen when he turns he was sent back to the others by a fist to the face.

"And it cares for others. Another weakness, friends and family will only hold it back so just let go and cut lose. It can't beat me unless it gives in to its demon, Harm has made the sacrifices." Harm said causing his eyes too narrow more as he sees the girl and fires an beam at Harm's feet at the same time he grabs both girls and jumps down on a store seeing "secret" standing there.

"Guys, that store says secret." Naruto said to them but he jumps out of the way from Harm's lightning attack as he sees an angry Harm jump down on the roof in front of them as Naruto puts both girls on the ground.

"This can't be coincidence, they are on Harm's very roof! How did they know?! Tell harm now!" Harm demanded of the three confusing them.

"No more games!" Harm yelled as he sends lightning towards them from the ground which Naruto was able to

Withstand it unlike the two girls who pass out. Naruto glares with anger at Harm who hurt his comrades.

"How did it know of Harms home?" Harm asks him which he answers.

"Was following a girl, she led me here." Naruto told him as he felt something and fires another beam at Harm just as he picks up both girls around there waists and stomps on the roof causing it too crack soon to collapse to let him enter the room under his feet with the two girls. When he arrived in the room he noticed a picture and places both girls on the bed as he approached the picture of the girl while Harm arrives from the hole in the ceiling.

"Get out of this room!" Harm ordered him as he swings his sword at Naruto who only caught the blade in midair which caused Harm's eyes too widen to see Naruto looking at the picture with sad eyes.

"Does that sacrifice... Does that mean you..." Naruto stops to now be looking at the wall and fires an omega beam at it, just when it exploded he jumps from the hole to find a grave on the outside.

"Greta Hayes

Beloved Sister"

As he read it, Naruto was staring at it with no emotion. He glances to his left seeing Greta come out of the soil like a ghost.

"He will pay the ultimate price for what he did..." Naruto told her causing the girls eyes too widen but then looks down while Harm jumps down holding Zatanna and Artemis with a sword at there necks.

"It defied Harm at its holy place!" Harm yelled with anger but felt a cold chill run up his spin.

"You killed your sister... For power..." The words escaped his mouth like a frozen blade being run up his spine.

"S-She was the only thing Harm ever loved and that's why she had too go, Harm's heart had to be pure-" Harm was cut off when he saw his eyes, the moment he turned he saw the silver eyes turn blood red and slitted as if a switch had been pulled. As this happened the lantern ring came back on by an unknown reason while the blade itself began shaking as it flew out of his right hand and into Naruto's right. Seeing this he took steps back in fear while both Artemis and Zatanna are now on the ground, awake and staring at Naruto in surprise as he's walking towards Harm who's backed up against the wall. Harm saw the image of a god being angered and in a matter of second found himself being stabbed through the chest by the blade.

"This is your Judgment, Flames of Sinners." After saying that his ring glows causing blood red flames to travel up the sword and inti Harm who was soon consumed by flames and screaming.

"Burn..." After saying that he draws his sword out and in one swing chops Harm in half ending him completely.

The swords holder crawls too Naruto who picks it up and sheaths the sword.

"Naruto...you just killed him." Zatanna said but saw the look in his eyes.

"Those who kill must be prepared to be killed themselves... Death awaits all who take lives from the innocent." Naruto told them while he starts walking away.

"... After all, a monster has to act like a monster." Naruto told the two now taking a new perspective of being a hero.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

MOUNT JUSTICE

NOVEMBER 5, 19:47 EDT

"As I said again Naruto, we're hero's not killers." Batman told Naruto who was sitting in front of him and black canary inside the therapy room where he's currently looking out the window.

"As I said before, stay out of my business." Naruto told Batman who was glaring at the clone.

"Naruto, I know you must be shaken up that you've killed someone but you have to let us know-" Canary was cut off by Naruto's eyes narrow angrily.

"I'll say this once. I'm not bothered by it, and I'm not shaken about it either. I've already decided what I must do unlike you hero's." Naruto said confusing them which Naruto stands up from his seat with his hands going in his pockets as he walks towards the door.

"Those who will kill others will risk being killed. Harm killed his sister just to gain power... He received my punishment for his crime of killing another... If we're done here I'm going back too my room." Naruto said as his eyes narrow more.

"We're not done talking to you." Batman said too Naruto who turns to batman with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well I'm done talking with you, I'm going back too my room." Was all Naruto said as turns around and begins walking too his room but stops as he felt something was off and runs back too the room he came from too find black canary and Batman no longer there.

"What?!" Naruto said in confusion at this as he looks around not seeing them.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto thought too himself not knowing what's happening and starts running down the hall.

"RED TORNADO!" Naruto yelled as he opens his door too find he's gone as well.

"What?" Naruto said with wide eyes as he runs down the hall again.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Every grown up around the world has disappeared." Naruto said with Beowulf's sword on his back and doctor fates helmet in his left hand.

"I finally got through to Atlantis." Kaldur said entering the room and gaining Naruto's attention.

"No adults are there either." Kaldur told him causing Naruto too sigh.

"We don't need his help, not yet. We should only use him as a last resort, we must rely on our own power until the time come but only I can wear the helmet." Naruto told Kaldur who just nods.

"Guys." Zatanna said gaining there attention as they turn too her.

"Um I'm ready to try my fathers locater spell." Zatanna said to them which they soon all meet in the main room as the globe appears and Zatanna steps forward. She soon points her wand and hand at the globe then begins chanting but it still does not work causing Zatanna to sigh and look at the others.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't do it." Zatanna said too them as Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, I'll put on doctor fates helmet." Naruto told her but he blinks in surprise.

"What is this feeling?" Naruto thought and his eyes widen as he turns too the others too see them on the ground sleeping which he too falls to both knees overcome with the feeling of sleepiness.

"What's happening?!" Naruto asked himself before he soon hits the ground with both eyes closed. As that happened, someone walks in the room slowly as he passes the young hero's and he looks at the globe and with a wave of his hand causes the locater spell to activate showing the enemy's location. The man soon turns around as he begins walking away.

"5... 4... 3... 2...1..." After he said that last number he turns to air disappearing out of the room which all of there eyes open immediately as they all stand up.

"What just happened?!" Wally asks them at the same time Naruto turns on the surveillance cameras finding them all turned off.

"Guys, what just happened? We just fell asleep and I couldn't see who just did it?" Naruto told the group who had wide eyes as the others look at each other while Zatanna holds her head confused.

"It was most likely a sleep spell that my dad used too use on me when I was little but... For it too work at this extent... Who was it?" Zatanna asks herself confused while Kaldur looks at the red dot on the map.

"Whatever the person did, we have there location." Kaldur told them which they look at each other confused at who did this.

"It could be a trap so we must be careful." Naruto told them which they nod in agreement.

AT GOTHAM CITY, WITHIN WAREHOUSE.

"So he went?" Black arrow asks Jason who nods as he was on a computer.

"Yeah..." Jason said while the man with the woman's kimono is on the couch with his eyes closed.

"He can handle himself..." He said too them as the entire team looks at each other.

"Yeah but we never tested his power yet?" Red beetle asks him but he just shrugs.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself. After all he's put up a barrier so we're not affected by whoever is casting this magic. But... He's as strong as I am or stronger." He said causing everyone's eyes too completely widen in shock.

"AWESOOOOOOOOOOME!" Deadpool yelled as he was playing Xbox.

"He's not just any human. He's one of the strongest humans that's ever existed after all, he's prevented wars by causing natural disasters around the world." icicle said too them while he was also playing Xbox 360 with Deadpool.

"He's the one who crosses the land of darkness, he can put even Merlin to shame." Akashi told the others as he's leaning against the wall smiling too himself while Match is sleeping on a bed.

AT MOUNT JUSTICE

Everyone is currently staring at captain marvel in his kid form with shock.

"... Ok... Weird." Was all the clone says at seeing a kid captain marvel.

"Where did you come from who are you?" Kaldur asked now in front of the others which Naruto walks past them.

"Marvel, what happened?" Naruto asks the kid much to the shock of everyone.

30 MINUTES LATER

"So that's it. We must attack at the same time and take out the ones causing this too happen and everything back too normal." Naruto said them as the others nod.

AT ROANOKE ISLAND

klarion looks around as he's on the magic circle while his cat starts too walk. Soon a barrage of batarangs and arrows head for him which he extends his right hand as a red sphere forms blocking the barrage as it all hits the ground.

"That's the best you can do?" klarion asks smiling darkly towards Artemis and Robin which he extends his right hand sending red lightning at the two causing an explosion. He soon turns to see Naruto and Superboy running towards him on both sides of him while Kaldur is behind which he smiles more as Wally heads for him from his front. But the four were blasted back by the red sphere the appeared from the symbol on the ground. Zatanna chants a few words as she extends both hands causing a light to come from the sphere.

"Pff, lame." klarion said and with a few words sends Zatanna flying back which Naruto caught her and fires his omega beam at klarion who blocks it with the red sphere along with boulders from Megan which klarion sends a blast of magic from his mouth at Megan in the shape of fire but it misses as Megan flys up high.

"He's strong, but..." Naruto said as he looks at the cat and puts Zatanna down.

The cat simply meows at him loudly as he fires an omega beam at the cat but it suddenly grew as it was hit causing it too skid back which Naruto charges at the cat and tackles it as there rolling in the ground as the car slashes at his chest tearing his shirt as Naruto kicks it high in the air and stands up as he jumps high at the cat delivering an punch but before he could continue he was hit by blue lightning causing him to yell as he hits the ground along with Artemis and Robin.

Naruto goes for the rock where he hid the helmet but he was tackled by the cat again.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled as he picks the cat up but he was hit by lightning causing his eyes too narrow but they widen as he sees Zatanna holding the helmet up in the air. But before she could put it on someone grabs her arm but before she could even move. The girl was then over come by sleepiness and hits the ground which the helmet rolls towards Naruto who's grabs it and puts it on immediately so he could send the cat back.

"No fair! No more friends!" klarion yelled but the man walks forward which Naruto

looks at him, getting a good view of him. He's wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He's wearing a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. Staves are on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. One staff's head was round and wrapped in bandages. Another was a long wooden staff like the others and its head is a three-spiked fork. Another was along wooden staff like the others and its head is round with a large red and yellow eye. Another, was a wooden staff like the others and its has two curvy circles and on top of them is a skull with horns. Another is a long wooden staff like the others and its head is fan-shaped. The last was a long wooden staff like the others and it looks like number 3 and the upper part of the staff has three golden rings. While Naruto was looking at him, he noticed everyone's sleeping along with a kid captain marvel.

"Hey, aren't you listening!" Klarion yelled in anger at the man who simply stares at him, but suddenly there eyes widen as the air vibrates from a demonic aura soon coming off the mans body giving off a devil like image behind him which Klarion now has wide eyes filled with along with Naruto.

"I'll end this in one second, don't worry. I won't be holding back." The man said causing Klarion too grit his teeth in anger as Naruto stares at the man with wide eyes.

"DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY!" Klarion yelled as he fires a red beam straight at the man who in just a millisecond draws out the stave with a fan and unleashes a clear white beam overpowering Klarion's completely as it hits the sphere causing an explosion as everyone can feel it as they find Klarion covered in wounds but they heal as his eyes narrow which the cat jumps in his arms.

"Is that all you got, and its been a second so I win!" Klarion yelled with a laughs but the laugh ends from the man starting to speak.

"I just won during the second since my trap was already set." the man said confusing Klarion which his eyes widen as he's consumed by a purple light which a yellow circle above him appears which symbols it, then a blue which is smaller then a red which is smaller then a blue which a purple one bigger then the last two appears over them followed by a black circle causing Klarion's eyes too completely widen.

"I-Impossible... He set that spell faster then a millisecond and he didn't even chant?!" Klarion thought as his eye is twitching.

"Sleep! Five-Layered Magic Circle... Sacred Song!" He shouted the last part as the beam fires down consuming Klarion who couldnt utter a word as there was a large beam of red magic looking like "Hado #96: Ittoukasou". Naruto jaws drop in complete shock at the magnitude of power being released but someone jumps out of it holding onto a unconscious Klarion and his cat causing the mans eyes too widen a little at that while Naruto's eyes widen in shock. The man who saved Klarion and the cat is wearing a black cloak.

"I have to say I thought I was a goner there... I need to recharge so excuse us." He said as a portal opened and he jumps through which it closes as they disappear while the man just stares at where he disappeared from.

"Who the hell was that guy, and who the hell does he remind me of..." Naruto thought to himself.

"Now..." The man said as the yellow gem in the middle flys too the masked man who grabs it and causes it ti glow brightly which Naruto's eyes widen seeing the leaguers all sleeping as well and the same man. The two walk towards each other and shine brightly showing them back together.

"I will be leaving now Naruto." He said which Naruto takes off the helmet in shock.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"I'll tell you this those who break the rules are scum but those who would even abandon one of there comrades are worse then scum, but those who will not consider the feelings of his comrades are behind worse then scum. That was always my motto." he said confusing Naruto as he touches he shoulder.

"What will yours be Naruto?" the man asks him while Naruto is staring at the mans blue eyes.

"You can call me Mystogan, I am apart of The League of The Forsaken." he said confusing Naruto as the man is walking away.

"Lex Luthor, if you want all the answers of who you are... Then he holds it after all because of him you died once." Mystogan said as he turns to air disappearing?!

"Died once? What did he mean by that and Lex Luthor?" Naruto thought to himself as one by one the leaguers woke up while the enemy sorcer's are asleep. Naruto looks at doctor fates helmet...

"Have I met him before?" Naruto thought and before he could think more his head Hirt from trying to look deeper within his mind.

"Naruto what happened?" Zatara asks him as he's holding his head.

"Jason's team has a new member and you can see the results." Naruto said as they see a deep hole along with flames on trees. Thanks fully Mystogan put shield on everyone shielding them from the explosion.

"I've come to my decision..." Naruto said causing everyone too look at Naruto who grips on the helmet.

"All of you leaguers are the same..." Naruto said confusing them.

"Killing them is bad and it makes us just like them but... If your not willing to kill them, then more and more will die... You seen the damage they can cause..." Naruto told all of them causing Batman's eyes too narrow as Naruto turns too them.

"If that continues then your friends will die and you will have nothing. Killing them is the only way... I've made a decision when I found out about what Harm did too his sister. Those who break the rules are scum but...(looks at Batman with a completely serious look on his face) those who would even allow there family, friends, anyone precious to them to die just because they can't kill, are lower then scum!" Naruto said showing his anger as he turns walking away.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

THE WATCHTOWER

NOVEMBER 25, 07:12 EST

All members of the justice league are currently discussing who shall be the newest members of the justice league.

"Another escalation of the league could generate hostilities from our enemy's. no one needs or wants another Injustice League." J'onn told the others while he stood up.

"Point taken, but the option remains too vote "no" on all candidates. So, I nominate Icon for league member ship." Superman said as a hologram projector shows an image of Icon.

"Why, cause you suspect Icon may be kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?" Green arrow asks which Marvel blinks in surprise.

"You thought I was kryptonian? Cool!" Marvel said causing everyone too stare at him.

"Icon interests me also. As does his protege Rocket." Wonderwoman said as an image of her appears on the screen.

"The league knows it should need more female members." She told them causing both hawk woman and canary to too that which Marvel looks at the others.

WHERE NARUTO IS

WASHINGTON D.C.

NOVEMBER 25, 11:28 EST

Naruto is currently looking at the Cadmus building with narrowed eyes thinking about the past until he heard something causing him too turn seeing Cheshire.

"What is it?" Naruto asks which Cheshire sits next too him.

"Go too Cadmus. There's another floor you didn't know about, floor X." Cheshire told him, gaining the clones full attention.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks her, causing her to smirk.

AT CADMUS

"Another G-Gmorph has vanished." Guardian said sitting at his desk in front of the doctor and Dubbelix.

"Every disappearance is being investigated." Dubbelix told the man.

"Not good enough double X." Guardian said but there attention soon turns to the door thst opens showing Naruto walking in with narrowed eyes.

"Floor x, where is it?" Naruto asks them as he stops at the door.

"Welcome home Na-ARGH?!" when Guardian approached the clone he was stopped by Naruto grabbing him by the throat and lifts up him in the air.

"Where is the floor." Naruto questions guardian with anger causing Dubbelix to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, you-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm not your brother; I'm not even related too you unlike Superboy who is. If you continue too waste my time I'll kill you." Naruto threatened Dubbelix which he takes a step back.

"There isn't a floor X, there never was." the doctor told him as Naruto walks past her until he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked confusing them as he then runs to the elevator that he rips open with his bare hands.

BACK AT WATCHTOWER

"If we're considering blue devil then I nominate Red arrow." green arrow requested as the projector switches too red arrow.

"Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore, he's 18. A legal adult." He declared to the entire league.

"Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we award that behavior, what message does that send too the rest of the team?" Aquaman asks the members who look at one another.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto is currently falling through the elevator as he's going deeper and deeper through the floors while he's holding his head in pain as he can hear screaming in his head and it will not stop at all but gets louder as he lands on the bottom floor in front of a door which he rips open to find a storage cooler, once he enters the room he looks around seeing tubes of odd organisms in it but his gaze slowly looked at everything until the scream gets louder, causing him to hold his head again in pain and looks ahead too find a container in the middle of the room which he walks towards it until the screams got even louder causing him too fall to his knees as he holds his head in pain, soon enough he looks at the container a couple of feet in front of him and his hand stretched out too open it touch it.

BACK TOO THE TOWER

"No, red arrow may be 18 but the rest of the team is too young. We aren't inducting children into the league." Superman said causing Marvel too feel uncomfortable.

"That seems understandable so, I nominate Naruto as leaguer." Red tornado said shocking everyone as Naruto's image appears on the projector.

"He's ready." Red tornado said too them which many have different thoughts on this subject.

"Absolutely not!" Superman said standing up, gaining everyone's attention.

"He still can't be trusted, as well as he's killed and now thinks that's the way to solve things!" Superman said which Red tornado stands up too as the two stare at each other.

"He's killed Harm as well as Psimon during there missions, yet there's far more up him then meets the eye." Batman said too others.

"He shows promise, from the report he fought against Darkseid through he lost in the end." Aquaman said too them which the other leaguers begin talking amongst themselves about agreeing and disagreeing.

"Martian manhunter, Canary, what can you tell us of him." Flash asked the two gaining everyone's attention since they turned to them.

"Canary, what can you tell us about your sessions with him?" Wonderewoman asks her which she looks away.

"All I can say is this, during the mission that went wrong... He lost everything... The only thing he had was the team and Red Tornado but for all that too be taken away. I don't blame him... He gave into his rage just to escape the sadness and sorrow of losing everyone, he's lost so much on that mission..." After saying that, J'onn closes his eyes then opens it as he shows everyone the form Naruto was in during the mission within the mind.

"From what I have seen, emotional traumatic experiences cause's him to go in a berserk like state. He was destroying hundreds of invasion ships that were not apart of the mission and showed the ability to convert all his emotions into pure rage alone. But when I look at him, all I see is a child who lost everything and resorted to reverting to that form in order to wipe out what caused him so much pain in the first place. He said to everyone which they look at each other." The alien told them.

"The kid is just misunderstood like Superboy..." Flash told them, causing Superman to look down.

"That may be true but he's also a danger to everyone if he were to lose control again." Superman said but Red Tornado began speaking.

"You are wrong, the way he lost control was not just his own anger; my sensors picked up on something within his own soul that caused the rage to be unleashed uncontrollably meaning what he needs is a place where he can control and harness his anger into something good. Everyone has the capability to be good yet we all have our own views on what justice is and how we can deliver it. I can't help but agree with Naruto since the ones we keep fighting and sending to jail always break out and end up hurting more people. If the justice league never existed then without a doubt he would have created his own team to bring forth peace through violence. What I say may sound as if I agree with his methods but I am just thinking what could be more beneficial to human kind; think for yourselves whether he could be changed to that of a great hero or that of one who would bring forth his own justice. He has Darkseid's DNA so his understanding of situations can most likely exceed that of my analysis.

BACK TOO NARUTO

The elevator arrives as it stops at the final floor which Lex enters in a hurry along with, Dubbelix, Guardian, and 12 G-Gnomes as they all stop cold seeing Naruto with his back turned towards Lex as he's looking within the box.

Everything is silent as no one can hear a thing and there holding there breaths while Dubbelix and the G-Gnomes try too connect with Naruto but when they did, all of them hit the ground unconscious as Naruto just stares at the box.

NARUTO GRIEF AND SORROW

"... Why..." Naruto asks silently as tears hit the ground as his hair is shadowing his eyes as tears are streaming from his eyes which Guardian looks between them as Lex looks away with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"We tried multiple DNA's but nothing could handle Darkseid and Doomsdays DNA. We couldn't locate your father but... By accident we found out you were compatible..." Lex told the clone who said nothing.

"I regretted what I did... From then too now I hated and regretted what I've done... Because of me your mother killed herself out of sadness and your father disappeared after finding out. Never too be seen again... It's because of me, my choice resulted in my sisters death and your fathers disappearance. Because of me... You lost everything..." Lex said as Naruto reaches inside and picks up a container.

"What you did... Will never be forgiven and you will never ever talk too me again as well as you will never again visit my mothers grave... If I ever see you in person again I'll kill you." Naruto threatened as he turns towards Lex holding the container which inside shows bones of a child along with writing on it "Naruto Uzumaki Age 5". Naruto walks past Lex, Guardian, Dubbelix, and the G-Gnorms as he enters the elevator while his body gives off a golden glow, Naruto turns towards them his irises were now blood red and slitted as he presses the elevator button towards the top floor while Lex looks down in regret.

OUTSIDE

Naruto walks out slowly as he's holding the case with the bones as he stares at it with lifeless blood red eyes

"Naruto..." someone said in a robotic voice causing Naruto too look up with lifeless eyes as he's looking at Red Tornado who's looking at him as the two stare at each other.

"Who am I?" Naruto asks Red and if he could, he would have had wide eyes. Red Tornado just hugs Naruto who has tears rushing down his eyes as he's crying and clutched the box while Red Torvado only holds Naruto.

As this was happening, Lex was walking away from Cadmus as he's looking down. He glances to his left seeing Mystogan leaning against a tree while being passed by Lex.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also there have been a few changes to this story then just being the same before I deleted it.

Chapter 17

ONE MONTH LATER AT METROPOLIS

SADNESS AND SORROW THEME

Naruto drinks a glass of alcohol as he's sitting on Harm's apartment building while its currently raining down hard. The clothes he wore were just plain old rags as he laird on the building, staring at the clouds that continued raining.

"My first kill and maybe my last..." Naruto thought too himself as he finishes the glass which he notices it was empty and throws it behind himself but doesn't here it break.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he sat up and turns around seeing Cheshire who caught his bottle as she's wearing her mask.

"What?" Naruto questioned the woman who just sighs seeing the state Naruto was in but he just sighs.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto asks her as he jumps off the building and on the ground, when he started to walk away a wire wraps around him but it breaks it so he could start walking again.

"That's just sad." When those words left Cheshire's mouth he stopped walking and just turns to her with narrowed eyes.

"What. Me not even being human. I'm a clone of one of the most hated villans and my creation caused the death of the real Naruto... A mere child was sacrificed for my creation... A clone of Darkseid with doomsday and a child's "DNA." Naruto told her yet she just delivers a sweep kick knocking Naruto on the ground.

"Are you serious..." Cheshire assks him as the clone just say up as he's looking down at the ground.

"Just leave..." Naruto said but Cheshire bends down too

him.

"Naruto... It doesn't matter what happened in the past all that matters is who you are now... So... Snap out of it." Cheshire said while Naruto looks away.

"Leave." Naruto told her and finally she stands up and begins walking away while Naruto just lays on the ground as it continued raining, he just closed his eyes.

(Disappointing.)

When he heard that, Naruto's eyes immediately widen but when he looks around after sitting up he saw no one which he just lays on his back again and allows the rain is hitting his face.

"Maybe... I should just die..." Naruto thought but he looks up seeing Superboy staring down at him causing his eyes too widen at seeing he was the one blocking the rain.

"Found you Naruto..." Superboy said as they stare at each other causing Naruto to stand back up.

"As I told my last visitor... Just leave me alone..." Naruto told him as he started walking away again but Superboy grabs his right shoulder stoping him.

"I'm sorry... I found out about how you were created from Batman... But it doesn't mean you can keep yourself bottled away... You've been missing our missions lately." Superboy told him but he just made Naruto get serious.

"I don't care. You guys are nothing but trash too me. So leave he alo-" Naruto was stopped as Superboy slams his forearm into Naruto sending him crashing into Harm's apartment as he then hits the ground and stands up and the rubble slides off him as he grits his teeth as he glares at Superboy who enters the building.

THEME END

"Now you've pissed me off!" Naruto yelled with anger as he grits his teeth while his strength begins coming back too him as he charges at Superboy who then uses his heat vision causing Naruto's Wes too widen in shock.

"Wait a second, when did he have heat vision?" Naruto thought over a second as he's hit by it sending him into the as Superboy flys straight at Naruto and slams his right fit in his stomach causing him too spit out blood at the power as he soon hit by a barrage of firsts sending him through the building but he lands on his feet and skids back ten feet as he looks ahead at a speeding Superboy who has both hands pulled back and holding each other as he swings sending Naruto crashing into a building sign as he soon hits the ground before his eyes glow Shiite and fires and omega beam which Superboy maneuvers it bit but it follows as it hits him knocking him too the ground as he sees Naruto running straight at him which he does the same but then god gaining more speed as e throws a punch which Naruto barely dodges while Superboy had a angry expression

as he stomps on Naruto's foot stoping his movement as he Naruto is kneed into the stomach which he delivered a uppercut sending Superboy high which he then begins flying again which both there eyes glow as they fire there beams which collide too see which it stronger as the beams start getting intense as Superboy begins pushing back.

(Stop acting like an idiot.)

The voice said again causing Naruto too blink which was a mistake as Superboy overpowers his beam which sends him crashing into the growing even more as he's stuck which Superboy slams both feet into his stomach gaining a yell of pain as he kicks Superboy off and jumps high but Superboy flys up fast towards Naruto who turns with a shocked expression on his face at Superboy being this strong from everything he's doing which Superboy is above him and swings both arms down while Naruto moves his arms up blocking the attack but Superboy wasn't done as he grabs Naruto's arms and spins in the air as he throws Naruto into harms building which collapses on Naruto while people begin watching through the windows and record what's happening. The wreckage is lifted by Naruto who throws it off himself and not given a chance to react as Superboy slams both feet into Naruto as he crashes into the wreckage more which Superboy grabs him by his shirt while Naruto is looking away with his eyes closed.

"We're leaving, I'm taking you back too mount justice where you belong so snap out of it already!" Superboy yelled at him as Naruto continues not reacting too Superboy.

"If you won't snap out of it I'll continue too beat more sense back into you, so what'll it be Naruto!" Superboy yelled with anger as Naruto's eyes open a little as he closes them an gain and turns a little too Superboy as he opens his eyes again with a sad look on his face.

"Just shut up for once... What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you had a family in the first place!" Naruto said as anger, sadness and anger appears in his eyes.

NARUTO OST-OH! STUDENT AND TEACHER AFFECTION

"YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING! WHAT MAKES YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT HUH?! THE MEMORIES OF THE REAL NARUTO COURSES THROUGH EVERY INCH OF MY MIND! IM SUFFERING NOW BECAUSE THE REAL NARUTO LOST EVERYTHING FOR ME TO BE CREATED! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE WENT THROUGH KNOWING THAT A FAMILY WAS DESTROYED LOSING THERE ONLY CHILD TOO CREATE ME!" Naruto screams as he delivers an uppercut too Superboy as he flys high which Naruto jumps but continues too go faster as he rams his right fist into Superboy's stomach as he sends him straight at the ground which he moves fast as he flys again which the two are facing each other.

"I know... I have no idea what its like having a family but..." Superboy said as he's punched in the face while Naruto's fists that had bones coming from them.

As he kept punching the super clone, he was having visions of the real Naruto.

(Uncle!)

A kid Naruto said smiling as he stops at the door seeing Lex who enters with a smile as he pats Naruto on the head.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Naruto yelled as tears begin running down his face as he slams his left fist into Superboy's face.

(Happy birthday Naruto!)

Minato and Kushina said smiling as there at the table with cake and other kids.

Superboy crashes into the ground while being hit by multiple omega beams destroying his shirt.

"Why... Why would you ever care for me. Why did you suddenly change your view of me?" Naruto asks with anger.

"Because..." Superboy said as he stands up with blood coming from his face.

"I don't know why but... This is the first time... You're the only person who can understand what I've went through... You're someone... That I consider a brother." Superboy said as he looks down while Naruto's eyes are completely wide as he then closes his eyes and opens it a little as he stares at the ground then up at the sky as its raining, Naruto glances at the water of the rain going down a stream.

"Look at the stream of water..." Naruto said which Superboy blinks in mild surprise as be chances towards the left seeing the water.

"See... Watch as it just flows down the steam for eternity, just like good and evil. It will never end, the battle can never end if it does then universe will no longer be balanced..." Naruto says as he closes his eyes. As this was happening unknown too them they were being watched by an older version of Naruto who's watching all of this.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

WASHINGTON, D.C.

DECEMBER 30, 09:16 EST

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked as he sat on the couch watching the new members being introduced.

"Come one Naruto, just cause-ARGHGG!" Wally was stopped by receiving a nut shot from Naruto as he hits the ground.

"Keep talking just keep talking." Naruto said with annoyance at Wally but he looks up seeing Red Arrow becoming a new leaguer on tv.

"(Yawn) i'm going home-" Naruto stops as Robin's communicator ringing which draws there attention.

SMOKEY MOUNTAINS

DECEMBER 30, 10:48 EST

"A-Are you sure its her? I mean are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asks Robin as there on the bio ship.

"See for yourself." Robin told her as he shows Artemis the video screen.

"This is the security footage." Robin told her as he plays it showing Cheshire walking up the steps of a her and she glances at the camera. A photo of Cheshire appears next too The video.

As this was happening Naruto was zoning out as he's starting too sense an odd connection which is getting stronger causing his eyes too narrow which they widen completely.

"MEGAN RIGHT! TURN RIGHT!" Naruto screams as her eyes wide as she suddenly does while a dark purple orb with a series or white rings orbiting the orb pass them as it then expands greatly almost hitting there ship. they were shocked at Megan or the bio ship not sensing it while Naruto's eyes are completely wide as they soon land fast and they all jump out ready for whoever just threw that attack which Naruto grits his teeth at remembering that man in the cloak saving Klarion.

"Where are you!" Naruto yelled loudly as he looked around fast.

"Here!" someone said loudly as Naruto looks too see the Riddler above them.

"I am flora not Fon-" he said before he was stopped as drops off blood which all of them look; mammoth and his sister as well as Cheshire along with others look question who currently had a hand through his chest.

"I already warned you that if you ever do a riddle again. I would kill you." someone said as the person throws Riddler off the cliff and onto the snowy ground which shocks them at what happened. The one who did it was a man wearing a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle.

"Changing your look?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he just laughs.

"Of course, but you figured it out." he said too him as Naruto glares at him while machines began rising from the ground as it expands greatly.

"No one can come in or out." the man said smiling under his mask.

"Menma..." Naruto said causing the man's eyes to widen under his mask in shock at him somehow know the name he was given.

"We already knew what you were doing since we were tipped idiot. We're tired of your interference so we'll be killing you all but... I want all of you too leave." Menam requests causing Mammoth and his sister along with the men and Cheshire to look at Menma in confusion.

"What? That's not apart-", Mammoth was stopes as there's an elbow which is imbedded into his stomach that was the cause of him being sent flying far away with his sister running after him.

"Leave now!" Menma ordered which they start running while Cheshire's eyes narrow as she too does the same. In no time flat There all alone which Menma just smiles at them under his mask.

Satan looks too see Superboy jumping straight for and received a punch sending him down into the ground follower by his heat vision then releasing a barrage of fists while yelling in rage but it was cut short due to Menma caught both fists.

"Is that all you got?" Menma questions as his left hand swiftly had a fist rammed in his stomach which cracks many bones at the impact causing him to cough out blood.

"Your only half as strong as Superman so~~~" Menma stopped as he grabs Superboy by his face and lifts him up while the super clone starts struggling until he's throws a kick that hits Menma's neck only to cause the air too be pushed back which Superboy's eyes widen seeing it had no effect while he cracks his neck.

"Seriously? That was it?" Menma questions him as his eyes gloe and fires a black omega beam sending Superboy crashing into the ground near them.

"Fast." Naruto thought surprised and looks up while firing his omega beam but it was countered by Menma doing the exact same thing causing a bright light that pushes Naruto back until he was sent to the ground hard along with a crater appearing where he lay. Robin, Aqualad, and Wally charge straight for Menma who lands on the ground.

BLEACH-MORNING REMEMBRANCE OST

Aqualad swings both water hammers towards Menma who starts dodging them with ease until Robin jumps over Aqualad to throw both of his weapons towards Menma who looks up at them and fires his omega beam destroying the two that in turn caused a smoke cloud to appear. Using this Wally begins to run fast towards Menma.

"You don't understand." The clone with everything now in slow motion, the clone glances slowly at Artemis's arrow being fired at him, they then shift towards Megan who's holding her head with her eyes are glowing green.

"I'm stronger." Menma told them while he moves at top speed and slams his right knee right into Wally's stomach, causing his eyes too widen while he was then used as a weapon and thrown into Aqualad that sent both back; he grabs the arrow in midair and fires his omega beam at Megan who's eyes widen as she turns invisible but just as she tries flying up the image beam keeps going as they head for Superboy who gets up slowly just the beams hit him gaining a yell of pain that sent the super clone crashing into the side of the cliff with blood coming from his mouth, seeing this Megan heads for him completely forgetting Menma who throws the arrow at where he predicted her to be and right on mark the arrow stabs her right in the back gaining a yell along with her hitting the ground, couple of feet near Superboy.

"MEGAN! SUPERBOY!" Squalid yelled looking at them but due to that distraction he was hit by an omega beam sending him through the air until he hits the ground hard.

"Be grateful I didn't use full power or you would be incinerated." Menma said while the whole time Naruto has completely wide eyes from seeing how strong Menma is. While he was staring at him

Artemis and Wally circled around Menma who stood there not moving. Wally took his chance and heads for him from the front but Menma moves his left fist back ready to counter him but the kid just moves his head to let an arrow pass by his head straight for Menma who moves his head a few inches to the left but his mask was hit a little gaining form from it. The now annoyed Menma creates another black orb with his left hand, everything becomes slow while Naruto has his eyes closed and tears begin pouring down his eyes.

"Dammit... Again! Why can't I save anyone?!" Naruto thought as he's on his knees and looks down while tears are flowing down his eyes.

"DAMMIT! IF ONLY NONE OF THIS HAPPENED! IF ONLY THE REAL NARUTO WERE ALIVE THEN THAT WOULD MEAN THEY WOULDN'T HAVE SENT HIM... BECAUSE OF ME ALL THIS IS HAPPENING! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" Naruto screams while time freezes completely with someone appearing behind Naruto, the man starts walking towards Naruto whi was crying until he felt the person touches his shoulder, alerting the clone immediately.

THEME END

"So you can finally see and hear me huh?" The person asked him while at the same time the clone turns to find an older Naruto standing behind him smiling down at him.

"You finally connected with me..." He said too Naruto who stops crying while wiping his tears away.

"It's useless, you should have lived. I-If only you were still alive... IF ONLY I WASN'T CREATED NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Naruto screams but the older Naruto just smiles.

"Can you stop with all tge drama, ya' know your acting like such a kill joy..." He told the confused Naruto who found the real Naruto touching his forehead with his right hands two fingers.

"Stop thinking of what if kid. Naruto, when a person either good or bad have hit there lowest point in there life there open to changes that can even change there destiny. You aren't Darkseid; You aren't Doomsday; You aren't me and as sure as hell you are no weapon. You are you and that will never change... So start fighting the way you fight." He told Naruto who looks down while his ring was glowing.

"Now I'll help you out, repeat my words exactly and believe in yourself." He told the clone who just nods with time moving forward.

"DIE!" Menma yelled as the orb was about to kill Wally due to it heading for his chest but someone grabs his arm causing Menma's eyes too widen at seeing a reddish aura, he glances too the right to see Naruto.

"What the hell? But..." Menma stops at hearing Naruto speak.

"With blood and rage of crimson red..." When he spoke those words his body began changing form due to the ring using his inner rage. "We burn your pain with your darkest dread, with minds filled with righteous hate" as he was about to finish, Artemis couldn't help being the first to speak after witnessing his new form.

"Whoa..." The astonished Artemis said at seeing Naruto who looks completely different. He has a light-coloured coat but with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. His eyes are golden as well as slit. The "bodysuit" covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals, while his arms are left alone as its golden metallic. The bodysuit has a magatama around his collar. The coat has Hagoromo's symbol, composed of the Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back.

"Don't let anybody decide your fate." With those words Menma's eyes just narrow under the mask.

"Menma... So you're also a clone like me due to seeing you abilities." Naruto said with Menma's eyes widening from being kneed in the stomach that sends him flying and crashing into the barrier that was created, he soon enough falls down she hits the ground hard.

"Get everyone and leave. Now!" Naruto ordered with Wally and Artemis looking at each other and after one more minute they got everyone in the ship and took off through the opened barrier while Megan looks back at the barrier that shuts, leaving Naruto and Menma behind as well as there fight. Menma just smiles while his body changed shape to now resemble a doomsday darkseid miniature version but he noticed Naruto's body having spikes too. Both begin unleashing massive amounts of power but even so there was a clear difference in there strengths.

"I rather not stay out here in the cold so." Naruto said as the barrier glows more becoming bright red with the shield turning up to maximum.

Menma smirks at the idea and throws of his mask yet Naruto's doesn't react seeing his copy but having black hair.

"Understood, we must have linked minds so you saw how I create this... If we use it then we're both completely out and will take most likely weeks to recharge from using it." Menma said as he creates a a black orb in his hand with the ring around it while Naruto extends his right have as a blood red sphere with four large points appear on it, taking the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken giving off a loud screech-like noise. Both charge at each other as they pull there hands back which Naruto's grows far larger as well as having eight edges while Menma's grows bigger while having eight rings around it.

"GIANT RASENSHURIKEN/GREAT SPIRALING FEAR WHEEL!" both yell as they ram there attacks forward which there's a bright light.

WHERE SUPERBOY AND THE OTHERS ARE

As there currently flying away Superboy grits his teeth.

"We should have stayed and help! Why are we even running?!" Superboy yelled as they heard it which they felt a shock wave causing the ship too start facing difficulty moving as it turns around find a gigantic sphere appear as the mountains were incinerated while it grows causing a powerful shock wave too be made.

30 MINUTES LATER

The others land as they find a huge crater and smoke everywhere...

"Could Naruto have been..." Wally said but stops as Superboy's eyes narrow angrily but his ears perk up as he turns too the right too see someone walking towards them. They all get in a defensive stance but what they find was the man that got involved with all the kids around the world disappearing. Over his shoulder was Naruto who is unconscious while heavily wounded which everyone runs towards them while the man places Naruto on the ground as he stands up and turns around as he begins walking away but Superboy grabs his shoulder.

"Who are you!" Superboy demands as the man glances at Superboy.

"Know your place clone, do not act as if you are superior to me." He said as suddenly sent Superboy flying past them and to the ground hard while the others get ready too fight by Mystogan just disappears as of he wasn't even there.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Every time Naruto is reborn he's not exactly the same as his last life. Also to the guest who asked it, this story was once deleted about a year ago and I brought it back but once it reaches the chapter it was deleted on I will once again be making new chapters.

Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~MOUNT JUSTICE

December 31, 07:16 EST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto currently has bandages wrapped around his whole body, he was currently leaning against the wall until his team arrived.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as his team returns from Santa Prisca.

"Hey Naruto, the mission went well." Robin told him which he just smirks hearing that and followed his team into the main room where Batman and Red Tornado were located.

"So... Do we still have a mole?" Naruto questioned the two leaguers.

"We don't know but its not us." Wally told the clone while they stood inside the room.

"That's correct, the mole was Red Arrow." Batman said gaining there attention as he showed a hologram of Red Arrow.

"Roy?" Robin asked as they are shocked hearing that while Naruto was confused.

"No way?!" Wally said loudly while Kaldur puts in his thoughts.

"Batman that cannot be, he was green arrows protégé. We have all known him for years." Kaldur said too the leaguer who told them something different.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another project Cadmus clone." Red Tornado told the group of young Hero's.

"We learned the real speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrows side kick. The clone was preprogrammed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry for getting delayed over joining the team and why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor, and his subconscious drove him to become league worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow, and he was finally omitted. His secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the league for Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced that Red Arrow was clone and we were prepared." Batman said too them but unknown to him what he was saying did not go right with Naruto who felt that his words were not true due to feeling something was not right with Batman.

"Savage was subdue but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive armed and dangerous." Red Tornado said as Naruto's eyes narrowed immediately now knowing this isn't right.

"How could Roy escape but Savage couldn't. His plan to be stopped just cau-wait a second..." Naruto stopes thinking as his eyes narrowed and before anything else could be said the ground starts shaking as a rock hand erupts from the ground and slams into Batman who he hits the ground hard which he begins getting up before he was hit by an omega beam from Naruto; during the time of the sudden attack Red Tornado starts to malfunction as it stops while from the ground Red Volcano arrives.

"Naruto what did you do?!" Robin yelled while Volcano connects too Tornado with wires, after a few seconds an organic piece detaches from the machine and it hits the ground.

"They were being controlled, the entire league has been compromised." Red Volcano told the now shocked Hero's.

"You guys find Red Arrow, we'll stay with Red Tornado." Naruto told them and with a nod they begin running while Volcano begins restarting Red Tornado.

"So wait, that machine was once your enemy?" Rocket asks them which Volcano nods.

"Yes-" Naruto was cut off as the zeta beam turns on.

[Recognized. Black Canary 13]

The zeta beam said as she arrives.

"Hey guys I-" Black Canary was cut off by an arm slamming right into her face and knocking her to the ground hard.

"We must abandon the cave!" Red Tornado said now back on just as the sphere turns into a vehicle.

[Recognized icon, 20-]

Naruto stops listening as they grab Batman and Canary then got out of the room fast. They soon found themselves in the sky, flying away from the island.

"Stay off your radio, let the super cycle track Super Boy. Instruct her to mask all signals, we cannot allow the league to track us." Red Tornado said sitting next to Red Volcano.

"Yes of course, one more question. CAN YOU TELL US WHY THERE AFTER US?!" Wally yelled not understanding at all.

"The entire league is under the complete control mental domination of Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means, his metal-" Red Tornado was cut off by Volcano.

"It's something he called Starotech. An alien bio organism infused with nano technology and magic. It takes 0.26 nanoseconds for it to work. I got rid of it before it could affect me while Tornado created an internal sub program that would disconnect with his power cells when he attempted to infect another person." Red Volcano told, Naruto, Robin, Wally, and Rocket.

"Thus Starotech, it worked on super powered humans, aliens, and an android. Defeating all of you without a fight?" Robin said which Naruto nods.

"How they talked was odd... And what he said couldn't have happened from all Savage had done now can you open the door?" Naruto asks confusing them until the bio ship appears in front of them and opens its doors which they levitate up into it.

"How did you-" Robin was cut off by Naruto.

"It seems I'm able to sense living things, now guys." Naruto told them while the door closes.

"I got a plan." Naruto said too them with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~AT THE WATCHTOWER ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A portal appears with Naruto exiting while he wore Doctor Fates helmet along with the others; Roy, Batman, Canary, Volcano, and Tornado have another plan they'll be doing. The nine run to the side of the room concealing themselves from anyone who crosses through the hallway.

(RT did it. Wireless by passed security as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here.)

Robin thought too all of them.

"Move out." Kaldur thought as they began moving, the group arrives in the crate room to find plastic man but they didn't do anything since a small portal appears in front of Naruto as be sticks his arm through it which another small portal appears behind Plastic man as his arm comes from it and places something on his neck that enters his skin to cause him to hit the ground. Naruto begins running but stops as he sensed multiple arrivals incoming.

"Guys the leaguers arrived!" Naruto thought as he teleported away which he arrives in the main room too find the four leaguers on the ground causing his eyes too narrow as they look at Naruto who looks at them.

(Guys, get here now!)

Naruto thought as Superman flys straight for him, Naruto creates a shield just as the strongest man fist collides with the shield to send him skidding back. With the one hit the others have arrived to help out ad with there arrival Naruto claps his hands together, with that clap a bright light was created and from it chains fire out from it as they pass through Martian Manhunter but they catch on fire for him as well as they electrocute the Martian gaining a yell of pain from him. Superman flys straight for Naruto while he broke trough the chains in front of him and punched the clone straight in the face sending him crashing into the wall hard where a crater forms on it. Superman flys straight for him again but was tackled by Superboy which Naruto stands up as multiple symbols appear all around him and he unleashes multiple beams of light from them at the enemy, the green lantern creates a shield only for it to go around him and hits his back, with the one distract of a hit the green lantern was slammed inti by a large red spiked fist that sent him to the wall hard followed by chains wrapping aroundhin and electrocuting the lateen gaining a yell of pain, a portal appears behind the latern's head which Naruto's hand comes through it and he places the chip on his neck, causing him to hit the ground. After that happened Naruto turns too Savage and Klarion which his eyes narrowed as the others are taken down one by one, Red Tornado and Red Volcano are back to back fighting Superman and Hawk Man.

"Savage!" Naruto yelled which as the immortals eyes narrowed before he was hit by a beam sending him into the ground rolling but he stops up with narrowed eyes seeing Jason and his team plus Cheshire gave arrived from there own portal.

"Was up!" Red Beetle said causing Savage's eyes too narrow at Red Beetle.

"Jake..." Savage said gaining a laugh from Red Beetle.

"Sup dad." Red Beetle said as Klarion appears next Savage.

"So that's your son huh, I always had a feeling." Klarion said while Black arrow points his arrows at the two next to Deadpool who takes out his swords and he crosses them.

"Who to cut to pieces first?" Deadpool asks no one in particular with a child like voice, Jason just points his two guns at Savage. Savage looks at Klarion and nods, signaling Klarion to and snap his fingers to deactivate the chips causing the leaguers to hold there heads as there a little dizzy, they looked seeing Savage and Klarion who were smiling.

"Now shall we get to businesses. Naruto you're on the wrong side." Savage said confusing Naruto at hearing that which his eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks him as he smiles while Jason's eyes narrow.

"So I was right, he took our recording..." Jason thought to himself while Akashi was about to stop him when Jason places a hand in his shoulder.

"It's time he knew the truth." Jason said to Akashi while Naruto takes off his helmet.

"What truth?" Naruto questioned them, not understanding.

"You see Superman, batman and Red Tornado have discussed some interesting details about you. One time at Mount Justice which was recorded by Jason's team. They never trusted you Naruto." Savage said, which Naruto's team look at the leaguers who didn't say anything while Red Tornado can't say anything knowing Naruto must know.

"Batman... Is this true?" Robin asks him as his eyes narrowed, Superman's eyes jut narrow at seeing Savage taking out a ball made of glass ad other things and he throws it on the ground, the glass faces upwards which a red energy shield appears around it as it creates a hologram showing Superman, Batman, and Red Tornado wearing discussing something.

(I'm done watching Naruto, he hasn't done or said anything. Will you just let it go already he's not an enemy!)

(He's Darkseid and Doomsday's clone, he can't be trusted. I looked more into why Naruto was created and his sole purpose is to annihilate the entire Justice League, Darkseid himself was involved with this. We can't trust the boy especially since how he took down Twister.)

(What you said proved that he can't be trusted.)

(What about Santa Prisca? He defeated Mammoth without killing.)

(No, he said he was holding back the want to kill him and Cobra's men, you told us he also said they were beneath him which proves that he acts like Darkseid as well as him wanting to get even or get revenge if beaten in a fight, the Justice League will be watching him closely for any sudden action he will take against us.)

(If he does take action, what do you plan on doing?)

(We will have to restrain him at all costs and place him somewhere that he can't be broken out easily.)

Naruto was frozen as he looks at Red Tornado.

"You... You were just there to watch me..." When he said that, he had disbelief on his face which Red Tornado shakes his head.

"No Naruto, after that it wa-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled in anger which Savage smirks at seeing this.

"Do you see Na-" Savage was cut off by Naruto.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He screamed confusing the immortal, the clone closed his eyes now in deep thought until he opens his eyes to show a serious look in his face, far different then anything Savage has seen before and if looks could kill he would have been dead.

"You actually think I will join you? Think again you-" he was cut off by hearing it.

(YOU TOOK MY SON, SO I WILL "TAKE" SOMETHING THAT'S YOURS!)

When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way for what he saw broke his spirit. To the shock of everyone seeing this they saw a dark portal appear behind Red Tornado who could only only look at Naruto one last time.

"Naruto, I'm-" he was cut off as he was drawn right into the portal that closed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as it appeared once against releasing a darkness as they found a brand new enemy appears.

DESTINY: THE TAKEN KING OST REGICIDE

What they saw, shocked them completely. The thing that came out was no longer Red Tornado, it was a monster. It was a little bigger then Red Tornado but that wasn't all, its body from the bottom to up is bluish white pitch black, with a single circle of blue representing a sort of soul. It hasn't a supernatural flame burning inside it including having four more robotic arms hands followed by its entire body twitching. It has three glowing green eyes in the shape of a triangle on its face with the mouth appearing as open with jagged metal teeth. Its cloak was made of pure darkness that connected to its back.

"No..." Was all Naruto could say with years falling from his eyes as he watched the thing twitching.

"We're leaving!" Savage said which Klarion nods as he created a portal and the two enter right away as it closed disappearing. They left so they wouldn't fact the Taken Tornado that stood in front of Naruto.

"Red Tornado, can you hear me?!" Superman yelled but all it did was twitch a lot until it disappears completely much to there surprise and appears behind Superman who turns to receive a back hand to the face, sending him fast into one of the near by walls that began cracking a lot from the impact of Superman hitting it.

"STOP HIM!" Jason ordered with UAS charging straight for the "Taken Tornado" who just swung his left arms to the side resulting in a dark green tornado appearing as it swirls straight for UAS but instead of going through it, he was sent flying back into the wall hard. Icicle slams his fists on the ground sending a large wave of ice spikes for Taken Tornado yet just as they hit him they shatter.

"That won't work!" Taken Tornado said as he teleported right in front of Icicle with his fists suddenly skating him multiple times in the stomach. The attack ends with Taken Tornado grabbing Icicle by his face and throwing him into Jason who was behind them, knocking both of them to the ground hard. Black Arrow fires three arrows straight for Taken Tornado's head but he deflects them using his wind but they explode with a bright blinding light coming from them, at the same time behind him was Black Arrow who was pulling back another round of Artie's until Taken Tornado suddenly dropped down on his hands and extended both legs outwards which his feet break through his bow while his feet slam into his stomach sending him flying back.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Deadpool just laughed as he charges for the Taken Tornado but was sent back immediately by the dark green wind. The other superheroes couldn't help due to tornadoes forming with them inside to suck out the air in there lungs. Naruto was the only one left standing to see the Taken Tornado pointing at him.

"Be prepared child, for when we next meet I will bring far more pain then you could ever hope to understand. I am the Taken King, and I will take everything." With that final warning he disappears by the swirl, leaving them all with Naruto who fell to his knees. The clone could only look down in anger while tears began falling from his eyes while the others were free from tornado.

"Dammit... GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed with his right fist shaming into the floor at Red Tornado being taken by the Taken King.

OST END

"Naruto, we're leaving." When he hears that, he looks up to see Jason kneeling down in front of him. Seeing him, Naruto looks down with his left fist shaking but even so when he opened that hand he stood back up. His back was turned away from everyone while Match helped UAS get out of the wall and helped him over to where the others are confusing them.

"Thanks for everything, thank you my team but... From here on out I'm quitting the team." When he said that, both his team and the Justice League were shocked at his words.

"Wait! What do you mean-?!" Superboy was cut off by Akashi.

"Simple, the only way for him to get stronger is to join us." Naruto said too them as he extends his right hand and the doctor fate helmet flys to him which he grabs it as he puts it on.

"We're leaving." Naruto said as a portal appears in front of him. Naruto glances back at it he dark knight of Gotham City.

"Those who cannot take lives has no right to call them hero's. The only way to stop evil is to become evil yourself. Fear, is what will make them stop." After saying that, a small light appears and from it the sword of Beowulf. He places it right on his back, not even bothering to look back at them.

"I will never forgive you, the Justice League for what you've done, we're leaving." With that said he was the first to enter followed by the others one by one until Jason was left and he looks back at all of them.

"None of you are hero's... You guys just keep trying to prevent more lives from being taken." With those words he too enters the portal.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE YEARS LATER ON JANURARY 4th~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eheheheh!" Naruto laughs as he's holding a five year old baby girl who's giggling as Naruto is playing the game Patty Cake while Jade was smiling as she watched.

(Over the years, Naruto has gotten in a lot of relationships since after joining Jason he began changing but as he was changing he began getting stronger as well as he looks like a young man. He single handedly took over the Red Latern Corps and changed the oath. Naruto has made the entire corp in about a year to a more righteous group of Red Lanterns. While on earth he's happily married with Jade for five years through Naruto has the tendencies to goof off.

"Hey, no pulling." Naruto said as there daughter Lian was pulling on his spiky hair causing Jade to laugh at seeing this scene but it was cut short as he got a call on his communicator which he picks it up as his daughter finally let go of his hair; the look on his face became serious as he stood up and grabs his blood red trench coat which the bottom of it was tattered as he puts it on as well as he places the helmet of Doctor fate on his body through his body did not change along with his lantern ring began glowing due to him also putting the sword of Beowulf within its sheath that's connected to the left of his pants.

"I'll be back, I got a call about an underground base in New Orleans." Naruto told her which she just nods as he exits the house, walking down the steps towards a vehicle which no one else has.

(It resembles Paradox's Duel Runner from yugioh if you've seen it.)

As soon as he puts on the helmet looking like an half angel and half demon face with a blood red visor on it which he starts revving the engine while he types down a location on the computer council as he speeds off and every second his speed increases drastically as he's heading for a wall while circles starts appearing in front of him as me he just speeds through each one as causing energy to envelop his vehicle as he soon disappears no longer being seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW ORLEANS\/JANURARY 4, 17:46 CST~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto reappears out of a portal as he skids to a stop at the location which was a dump causing him to look around as he got off the vehicle and presses a button on it which it disappears as he then starts walking towards the tools she's as he fires a white omega beam destroying it which there was nothing causing him to look around as he starts to float up in the air and looks around as he closed his eyes which he senses living brings under the wreckage.

"Pathetic." Naruto muttered to as he walks towards the water and dives into it as he starts going deeper until he stops seeing an opening while he turns seeing a great white shark nudge against him as Naruto pats its snout. He swims towards the opening which it moving as it opens and closed. Naruto grabs the opening stoping it from shutting as he entered the next pathway and begins swinging as he soon finds an opening above and swims upwards as he gets to the to to find an underground base and tons of Krolotean's walking around which Naruto gets out of the water as he begins walking straight for the command center causing the Krolotean with a red strap on it to turn towards Naruto as its shocked seeing someone here of all places. It yelled in its own language to the others which Naruto stops as he's surrounded by all of them the ones around Naruto starts to back away as Naruto's eyes narrowed with a gold aura coming off of him.

"If you do not leave as well as do not give me the ones you've kidnapped. I'll kill you all." Naruto threatened in Kroloteam language causing the leader to yell as they retreat knowing of his power due to him being reported to be on many planets. Naruto sighs as he looks around seeing the Krolotean leaving but he begins walking fast, heading for an opening leading below which Naruto enters it and he drops down until his feet rams into a Krolotean's face knocking it out, Naruto walks off of it now standing on the ground and sees a cage.

"Hello, is someone there? Please help us." someone pleaded Naruto which he blinks in surprise at recognizing the voice, he walks towards the cage seeing people along with the former prime minister of South Rhelasia.

"Tseng?" Naruto said confused at seeing him here causing Tseng's eyes too widen as he gets too the front of the cage seeing Naruto.

"Naruto, thank goodness your here." Tseng said with clear happiness in his voice while the others are shocked seeing one of the members of the League of the Forsaken here.

"Can you tell me why your here? I was spending time with my daughter when I received a call about your tracer turning back on?" Naruto told him which the man just nods, showing the tracer in his teeth.

"We were kidnapped by those aliens, we did nothing wrong." Tseng told Naruto who grabs the cage and rips it open easily.

"You coming?" Naruto asked them as he turns around while speaking once again.

"Follow me." Naruto ordered the group of civilians and starts running with everyone following him closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about 2 more minutes they rise from the water finding there base they were in now destroyed. Naruto reaches his hand up grabbing something and it turns out to be his vehicle that appears no longer in its invisible cloak, just hovering over the water which Naruto jumps on it.

"Guess my work here is done now." Naruto said too them as his eyes then narrow as he looked up which he shows annoyance seeing the justice league arriving.

"Little late it appears." Naruto said too them as he then glances at Superboy who's looking at Naruto.

"Naruto... Its been awhile... Naruto." Superboy said to him yet he was not pleased at seeing them.

"I'm leaving now since I rather not stay here anymore. Memories of five years ago makes me want to puke." Naruto told his once good friend while he puts his helmet back on.

"Wait Naruto, we wanted to talk to you about-" Nightwing was cut off by Naruto who puts his hand up.

"I don't want to here about it but... I'll tell you one thing that makes me happy.. Eheheheheh, five years ago, you remember the 16 hours you guys don't remember. It turns out your wanted criminals, on the planet called Rimbor. You six rampaged for sixteen hours. You caused a path of destruction no one could stop and announced in several languages of alien that you were the "Justice League" from "Earth" and that the rest of the galaxy should beware." Naruto told them and before he said another word he speeds off before anyone could stop him circles began appearing in front of him as he enters them and soon enough they glows brightly as he disappears, leaving a shocked group behind.

"Uh... Since when could he do that?" Robin asked Nightwing who was also shocked at what he saw.

"Its sine kind of Zeta-beam vehicle yet. Far more advanced then ours..." Nightwing said not liking how he obtained it since the readings have off bothNew Genesis and Apokolips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~METROPOLIS\/JANUARY 4TH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto reappears in front of his house and just as he takes off his helmet he began speaking.

"What?" Naruto asked as he turns seeing Ra's al Ghul walk out of the shadows.

"I've given you a year so now will you except?" He asked Naruto who brushes his hair back.

"Sorry but if I were to marry your daughter then the stupid Justice League may consider me an enemy, besides both Jade and Talia have some sort of rivalry and its best not for me to let Jade find out I banged your daughter." As he said that, Ra's just watched Naruto get off his ride and walks past him up the steps towards there apartment.

"The offer is still open, you are more worthy then Batman, as well as-" Ra's stopped after having the sword of Beowulf at his neck along with Naruto staring down at him.

"I know I am, besides I kill and he doesn't. Anyways, I never said I wouldn't take you up on your offer of being the next leader of the League of Shadows but right now I have other things to worry about." Hearing that, Ra's just smiles along with feeling fear.

"He truly is fearful, unlike Superboy he's aged more as well as he's more mature but darker when not near his family, his rage knows no bounds. Its terrifying." Ra's thought as he watched Naruto enters the house with the door shutting behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOUTH PACIFIC\/JANUARY 6th, 20:00 HAST~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto is currently heading straight for the island with his helmet is on while reading a book. The vehicle was an autopilot.

"When I was a young man... I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three, and now... The twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment. Love, Liberty, and time: once so disposable, Se the field that drive he forward. And love, most especially, Mio Caro. For you, our children, our brothers and sisters. And for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps is guessing. Endless affection, Mia Sofia. Forever yours, Ezio Auditore... Interesting present for my birthday last year Cheshire. This holds valuable words mixed together into a book of one of the oldest assassins." Naruto thought as he is then closed the book and places it in the containment pocket of his vehicle. Naruto glances at the picture showing his old team.

"When this is all over, we'll have a drink..." Naruto thigh as he speeds up. The Manta troops on land see Naruto heading straight for them which they begin firing at Naruto as he's heading straight for the gate, thinking he will crash they jump out of the way just as he disappeared before he hit the gate confusing them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INSIDE THE ISLAND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto appeared inside the base gaining a lot of attention as he slowed down to a halt and got off his vehicle along with taking his helmet off as he crashes his neck and stares at all the shocked Krolotean's they look at each other while he looks around see he's surrounded by Manta troops as there pointing there guns at Naruto.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Naruto." a familiar voice said as he turns seeing an older Menma standing next to Kaldur who's wearing Black Manta's armor which Naruto just stares at him unimpressed.

"Ouch, that hurt. We haven't seen each other for five years bro!" Menma said smiling as he's wearing a black pants and a black t-shirt with a silver "D" on his shirt. His hair is now wild and longer.

"I have to admit you look badass with that new look of yours. Either way you should leave, you can't take-" Menma stops noticing he took out the sword of Beowulf.

"I've trained myself to my limits. You don't scare me, none of you do. That's why I didn't bring the team mates you know, I don't need them to deal with you all." Naruto spoke as he swung his sword that releases a yellow like wave at the two who jump out of he way.

"This isn't the same Naruto from five years ago... He's no longer the kid I once knew... PERFECT!" Menma thought as he smiles she cracks his neck as he charges straight at Naruto and he swung his left fist straight at Naruto's face which he simply caught it with his left hand. Naruto's eyes widen to see he was wearing the the yellow lantern ring yet he didn't care. Naruto's hand grips onto his left as he threw Menma high breaking through equipment as he hits the wall. Naruto simply looks at Kaldur who began ordering his troops.

"Attack!" Kaldur ordered as they all begin firing on Naruto with there red lasers while the machine mechs land on the ground heading for Naruto who just stands still as the lasers aren't having any affect on him since the symbol of Doctor fate began appearing fast and small as they appear all around him to block the lasers. Naruto's eyes glow could be seen through the eyes and he fired an omega beam as white as now, the beams multiple and begin ripping through the machines easily; soldiers charge at Naruto on all sides just as he puts his sword away. Menma jumps down on the ground too see Naruto taking them out easily with skill that rivaled the fighting style of Madara from the Naruto Universe. Naruto's red lantern ring releases a small red swirly beam that rips through the chests of the enemy soldiers that soon enough hit the ground dead, one after the other they began dropping until a barrage of black beams strike down on him causing an explosion which Menma laughs seeing flames.

"Ahahahahahahah! You shouldn't have come alone! Now!" Menma yelled as the soldiers take out grenades and throws it in the flames causing more explosions as they set four rods with Naruto in the middle and activates it causing a red barrier to form trapping Naruto inside it.

"You're always alone Naruto, you can never defeat-" Menma stops as the barrier was shattered by Naruto who swung the sword of Beowulf that was covered in Doctor fates, the ring, and the sword itself power giving it an over whelming power that could destroy the barrier. Seeing this, Menma just sighs with his left hand running through his hair.

"Even so, you may be somewhat stronger then me but you are out numbered." Menma said to Naruto who made a "tch" sound as the flames aren't hurting him at all.

"I'm no longer the kid I used to be, the kid that cried after finding out the truth of who he was. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of the Red Lantern Corps and fourth in command of the League of the Forsaken." Hearing that, Menma just smiles, liking how he now acts including he's far stronger then last time.

"YOUR OUT NUMBERED! ITS ALL OF US AGAINST YOU!" Menma yelled, wanting to bring out more of his power but he noticed Naruto stick he sword into the ground while he closed his eyes.

"The League of The Forsaken are outsiders, cast out by friends, family, there own kind. We would never go into battle unless we have a plan! All while considering we will lose people on missions is one of the reasons why we mostly go on missions by ourselves... The other reason is that we wouldn't worry about the ones on our team; I've trained for five years with the strongest human that's ever existed. Even if I am consumed by sadness... My choice will never change... I will never change!" Naruto yelled as he opens his eyes showing his clear determination which he grabs the sword and pulls it out of the ground.

"BEHOLD!" Naruto shouted as he points the sword up high while he releases a blood red aura. When he brought the sword down a large red wane was unleashed with orange electricity that cut through anything in its path until it hits the other side of the cave causing a large explosion that from where they were standing the two could feel the power of the attack that was pushing the wind back while the ones caught up in it were instantly killed leaving only fire along with a large hole. The Krolotean's began running away in fear of his tremendous power as he began swinging the blade sending focused waves of both his lantern powers and the swords power everywhere all around him while under them a bomb has been set.

"NOW YOUR TALKING!" Menma yelled as he jumps straight at Naruto while in his right hand appeared a yellow sword along with his his left was a a black orb which Naruto does the same as he creates a rasenshuriken and throws it straight at Menma who barely dodged it but that attack ending up cutting through a retreating mech causing once again a swirling explosion of wind and fire. Menma's just smiles as he lands in front of Naruto and charges straight for him with both there swords connecting, resulting in sparks happening from the sharp contact.

"You sure got stronger but even so..." As he said it his left eye changed to reveal a purple eye with counties black like like ripples followed by tomoes. Seeing this, his eyes just narrow while both created more arms from the rings power and they grab the others hand to show that there struggling at strength wise. In front of Naruto appeared Doctor Fates symbol that created from a light yellow orb which unleashes a point black beam that consumed Menma but it still kelt going until another hole was made in the cave. As it ended he surprisingly didn't see Menma until a felt a sword press against his left shoulder and he looks back to see the clone was smoke while having a yellow ribcage of sorts around his body.

"Now I see, so you too know that those forms we took back then exhaust us a lot through the power they unleash is tremendous." Hearing that, Naruto didn't even react but stares back at Menma.

[WE'RE LEAVING! ALL TROOPS RETREAT!]

Naruto could hear Kaldur's yell in the com as well as out loud, he saw all of them begin running away.

"Guess we're done for today..." Came the words of Menma who began walking away which Naruto did the sane while sheathing his sword and placing it on his back. As they were walking away, the two were walking over the bodies of dead Manta Troops and Krolotean's. Seeing all the bodies he didn't even react up continued walking while thinking.

"I do not care, for all the lives I have taken. I will be going to hell when I die, that fact is certain for what I've done over the five years but until then, I'll wipe out all evil that stands on my way!" Naruto thought with his ring glowing.

"He's truly accepted what he's done, he's no longer the same. First its that League of The Forsaken, then that human, now Naruto who's no longer shows mercy." Menma thought but blinks in surprise seeing a portal appear in front of him. Seeing it after a few seconds he just smiles and enters through it.

"Oh yeah, there's a bomb." With that one thought he entered it just as Naruto's eyes widen, the red lantern looks down at the floor just as he was blinded by a bright light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bio ship stops as they all see the explosion much to the shock of Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl who weren't expecting to see that.

"My king, what happened?" Lagoon Boy asked as if getting an answer, from the entrance walked out Naruto who has a yellow and red shield protecting him. Showing he's unhurt whatsoever as he's walking out of the entrance but stops at seeing the Bio ship landing in front of him and Superboy lands on the ship followed by Wonder girl behind Naruto with superman and Wonder Woman landing in front of him, float down behind Naruto were Megan and Manhunter.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Superman yelled at Naruto who just turns to him as Superman grabs him by his coat so he could lift him up in the air.

"I did my job, through the explosion wasn't my fault but I killed almost all the Krolotean's and Manta troops before the bomb went off. Now let go, I'm leaving." Naruto said which Superman grips his arm and starts applying all the strength he has so he could start hurting Superman's arm but it wasn't enough so he releases a pint blank range omega beam at Superman, sending him back into the ship due to it being behind him but just as he lands on the sand a rope wraps around him so he just looks at Wonderwoman who also stood in front of him.

"Now yell us-" Wonderwoman was cut off from Naruto grabbing the rope and pulling it so she was forced to suddenly fly straight for him only to be sent back by Naruto using his omega beam and after hitting her a continuously fires his omega beam that splits up, causing multiple explosions all around them. From the flames behind the Martians came out his vehicle that rides past the two.

"I'm leaving now." Was all that Naruto said to them as he turns away gets into his vehicle.

"If you try attacking me, I'll show you no mercy." After saying that his vehicle speeds off soon enough disappears, leaving all of them behind with the damage he's caused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~METROPOLIS\/JANURARY 6TH 20:30~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto appears in front of his house once again and takes his helmet off that disappears into its own pocket dimension used for his storage along with his sword too.

"That was fast." Hearing that, he looks behind him to find Red Hood. The two just fist bump one another and the two begin walking down the street.

"Lets talk more about your plans at the pub." Naruto told them as he continues walking as there talking to each other while smiling. They soon find themselves entering a bar which had a sign on the door that read "Private Party", when they entered the two found a drunk Akashi, sleeping with his head resting one the table, mumbling something in his sleep involving never trusting Deadpool's sister again which the laughing sister of Deadpool sat next to the sleeping drunk Red Martian and Shunsui who smiles all drunk; Black Arrow was sitting across from Red Beetle who was fixing his arrows up with some new abilities through he got shocked a few times but a malfunctioning arrow; Icicle Jr was playing Ice were playing a board game against Killer Frost and losing horribly; Arkham Knight and Azrael were at there own table with Raven who sat cross legged on the seat next to Jericho who was fixing his guitar. Match and UAS are at another table, arm wrestling one another with a titanium table connected to the titanium floor they were on, made just for them while Deadpool wore a referee outfit, along with a whistle in his left hand that was red with his emblem on it.

"There you guys are!" Hearing that the two then to find Aquagirl exiting the bathroom showing she has a scar over her left eye.

"Lets have a drink." Jason said as he pats Naruto on the back as he led him to a table where the two sat down followed by Aquagirl sitting down with them.

"Drinks are on me everyone!" Hearing that, everyone raised there glasses with a cheers of joy along with Naruto found himself sitting next to all the ladies much sadness of Shunsui who complained. As they were drinking, Deadpool held a glass of water and placed a sleeping drunk Akashi's hand into it while make a "shhhhhh" sound... What happened next didn't go well for Deadpool, not one bit.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~~~~EL PASO

FEBRUARY 18 10:04~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did blue beetle want to talk to you about?" Naruto asked as he's wearing the same outfit next to was Jake aka Red Beetle. He looks like a younger Savage like in his mid 20's except for he only has a scar over his right eye that's closed and his hair is snow white along with his eyebrows. He is currently on his phone playing a game.

"Blue beetle is trying to find a friend, he needs our help to track him and I did say I gave him one favor, through sorry for bringing you along I was bored." Jake told Naruto who looks around not liking being in the open.

[Your gonna die...]

Came the words of the red Scarab on Jakes back said and five seconds later Jake made a sound of anger.

"DAMMIT I LOST!" jake yelled as he sighs bored but soon both heard foot steps and turns seeing Jaime.

"Why is Naruto here?" Jaime asked as Jake turns to Naruto.

"He wasn't on a mission so I asked him to tag along." Jake told him while smirking. It didn't take them long to find themselves in front of a house which Jaime knocks on the door, which after a second passed the dour begins unlocking she opens seeing a young woman which Jake blinks surprise.

"Reyes, w-what are you doing here?" Shelly asked as she places a hand on Jaime's shoulder and looks around causing Jake and Naruto's eyes too narrow as they look around.

"I'm looking for Tye, Mrs Longshadow. Is he home?" Jaime asked Shelly but she ushers them in and shuts the door behind them. As they entered the two begin ignoring everything knowing what happened with Tye from Jaime. As there looking around, Jake stops as he looks at a family picture of Shelly, her husband, and a baby Tye.

"From how she acts, she's a widow as well as must have an aggressive boyfriend." Jake thought as he stares at the baby Tye but he heard the door knob turn gaining there attention as Maurice enters.

"Maurice, your home." Shelly said as she stood up while Maurice looks at the three with narrowed eyes.

"Forgot my lunch Shelly." Maurice said while he shuts the door behind him.

"What's the kid and those two doing here?" Maurice asked Shelly who rubs her left arm and looks away.

"I'm looking for Tye Mr Bodaway." Jaime said the first to speak as he stood up.

"You're ditching, and I'm a school employe kid. Gonna have to report your butt to principal-" Maurice stops as Naruto cut in.

"Oh shut it, its a free period?" Naruto said walking forward as he passes Maurice with his shoulder bumping into his causing Maurice to grit his teeth as he goes to pull his fist back but Jake grabs it gaining his attention.

"How could a hot widow such as Shelly be into a piece of trash like you, I'll say this once to not touch Naruto." Jake said to him, causing Maurice to grit his teeth but stops noticing Jake just staring at Maurice without a hint of fear which Maurice swallows at feeling like he won't do much against him which Jake added pressure causing Maurice did give a yell which Jake finally lets go.

"Oops, sorry about that chum." Jake said as he pushes past him while Maurice grits his teeth holding his hurting hand as he enters the next room to get medical supplies, the three just walk out followed by Shelly who shuts the door behind her.

"Don't mind Maurice, having a bad day." Shelly said as she looks at Jake who was the one who easily hurt Maurice as he's currently staring at the clouds.

"I hear he has a lot of bad days." Jaime told her which she tries to reassure him.

"Good ones too..." Shelly said and slooks at the window not seeing him.

"Occasionally... But I'm sure Tye is fine, he stays with his grandfather sometimes, he's probably there now-" as Shelly said that while opening the door Jake grabs her arm gaining her attention as he slips a piece of paper into her pocket and leans into her ear.

"Any time, just give me a call and I'll be there. Also, it may be today, tomorrow, or a week but I'm gonna get rid of Maurice." Jake said as he lets go and begins walking away with his hands in his pockets as they just stare at him while Shelly enters the house.

"We're you just hitting on Tye's mom?" Naruto asked now surprised which Jake just shrugs.

"What can I say, I've always liked the Native Americans as well as I owe then one a few hundred years back." Jake said as the two just sweatdrop at his words.

"I'm not gonna be blamed once Tye finds out about this." Jaime said not wanting to know what happens.

"Try his grand parents." Naruto told him as Jaime nods with the three walking away, not knowing there being watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR LATER INSIDE "HAPPY TRAILS"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go Mr. Longshadow." Jaime said handing him water.

"Thank you Reyes." Holling told Jaime while Naruto is leaning against the outside wall in the shade unlike Jake was on his phone in the light.

"So have you seen Tye?" Jaime asked Holling but all he did was put his left hand up stopping the teenager as he proceeds to drink the glass of water and puts his left hand down just after he finishes drinking it.

"Ahhhhhh. Not in a few weeks." Holling said and turns to him seriously.

"But I wouldn't worry, you see Tye comes from a long line of Mescalero Apache Cheifs. I believe, he has begun a journey of awakening that will connect him to his heritage and show him the path of his destiny." Holling told Jaime which Naruto stood up.

"He's useless, lets leave." Naruto said, not getting anywhere with this had coujd use him time for better use like spending time with his family.

"Sorry, but I'm going home now." Naruto said gaining there attention but all Holling does was continue as Naruto begins walking away.

"Maurice... Years ago he was jealous of Tye's fathers role as head of our clan. Now he's jealous of Tye, but he is just an distraction. He plays no part in Tye's vision quest except him..." Holling said as he looks at Jake sitting on the stairs looking at his phones, when he heard "him" he looks up seeing there staring at him.

"The answers you seek Jaime will find you, only then will you make peace with the one inside you like Jake has done." Hearing that, both of there eyes widen.

[WTF, HE KNOWS ABOUT US... Am I the only one getting freaked out?!]

Was all the red Scarab said but out loud causing Jake to face palm while Holling kiddy blinks in surprise.

[He knows to much!]

Blue scarab said loudly in Jaime's head as it goes to transform but Jake places a hand on his shoulder to top him.

"We're leaving now, I'm kinda getting a little weirded out. Thanks for the words chief." Jake said as he begins pulling Jaime along as Holling just stares at them and takes a sip

Of his drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOURS LATER NIGHT TIME AT JAIME'S SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Weird..." Jaime thought as he and Jake are behind a tree watching Maurice lock the shed as he begins walking away out of sure which the two walk to the she's as Jaime looks around and his left hand changed so he could pick the lock which he does in a heart beat.

[The plasma cannon would've brought a more direct tactic.]

Blue scarab said to them which Red began speaking.

[Were you always this violent?!]

Red scarab asked Blue, due to its attitude but suddenly both of them were grabbed by the should and Jaime was thrown back while Jake was punched in the face hard.

"Breaking and entering, I-" Maurice stopped as Jake just looks at Maurice unimpressed while his body changes causing Maurice to take a few steps back until he trips and falls on the ground seeing Jake as red beetle standing in front of him, hands cracking.

"I'm getting annoyed." Jake said completely serious as he walks towards the shed and opens it up, only to find pirated movies and games.

"... Man you suck." Jake said disappointed as he looks back to Maurice who's still shocked which he's grabbed by the shirt and lifted in he air as a plasma cannon is aimed at his face.

"Jake, what are you doing?!" Jaime questioned the annoyed man unlike his scarab who would disagree.

[I like him.]

Was all Blue said while Jake began speaking again.

"Leave Shelly and never see her again or else I drag you to these aliens called Reach and allow them to experiment on you or shall I kill you painfully with your head blown off. Now agree in less then ten seconds or I will blow your brains all over the shed. No, no, how about I let Deadpool have his fun, Icicle Jr freeze you, Black Arrow shots you in the head, or Akashi torture you. SO MANY CHOICES!" Jake said with that wicked smile appearing on his disguised Jack-o-lantern smile, scaring Maurice completely but stops as he feels an arrow at the back of his head and turns seeing Black Arrow aiming at his head.

"He already gets it, doesn't leave then he dies. It's time to leave." Black arrow said to him which he sighs whine Black Arrow puts his weapon away.

"Fine Zack, I'll stop." Jake said and he drops Mauricec, which the two begin walking away but not before giving the man one last warning.

"Remember, don't listen you die." Jake told him as he yawns, both leaving the scared man and surprised superhero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT NARUTO'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Naruto came home it was the middle of the night which he just sighs while removing his shoes and places them on the ground at the front and enters the living room where he needed to go through in order to her to the kitchen but stops right when he was about to enter the kitchen and his eyes just narrow.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Ashe asked that, he turns to find a golden winged man with blonde hair, wearing a suit that has snakes around his waist and holding a glass of sake.

"Lucifer..." Hearing his name, the Archangel just looks up at Naruto with a smile on his face.m

"It's coming..." Hearing that, Naruto just turns to him.

"With all your power, can't you stop the Taken King?" Hearing that, he just gives a laugh.

"He possess a aura that prevents us from using our powers like an EMP for Archangels so I suggest you get ready since the King will arrive soon enough in your solar system." Hearing that, Naruto just looks away while Lucifer just stands up.

"Now if you'll excuse me." With those words he was gone in a flash.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I apologize if you do not like this chapter, will take me some time to get back into it but if you do enjoy it I ask that you review of you can, enjoy.

Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT CENTRAL CITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEBRUARY 28, 12:06 CST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who exactly is this guy?" Naruto questions Jason, standing behind him while Jason who was looking at his tablet.

"It has many names... Black Flash... Black Racer... For it is one of the few things that can kill not only you but the others, he will be a major ally against the Taken King..." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down at the city where the villain known as Neutron causing trouble. The power he was releasing omnidirectional energy waves from his body.

"You sure this is the right move, using him as a test to see if he can join?" Hearing Naruto ask that, Jason just nods while looking at his tablet.

"Yes, just watch and see his capabilities as being one of the strongest members of our organization." After saying that, the two focus back on the battle field where Neutron sent cars flying with his arms extending, releasing a powerful wave one after the other but surprisingly Flash arrived just as a woman was about to get hurt.

"You're safe now ma'am, walk don't run and you and your little one will be alright." Flash told the woman while Neutron just continued walking until he spots Flash running towards him and immediately fires multiple beams from his hands while his body once again unleashes a wave is power that sent him flying but luckily Impulse caught him now confusing Naruto while Jason's eyes just narrow, now knowing who caused this.

"FLASH! Prepare to meet your doom!" Neutron shouted and began firing but the two easily dodged it with quick moves.

"What kinda meat is this guy? He's never gonna hit us with those." Impulse asks as if he were a joke while dodging.

"No but it's a stand off, he's generating cascading waves of energy, each wave starts before the previous wave dissipates; there are no gaps in any speed, we can't get close." Flash told Impulse while both were hiding behind a car. As this was happening, Jason's tablet began beeping.

"He's here..." Jason said which Naruto's eyes narrow at a darkness fast approaching. As he said it, he could see it on the ground..." Hearing that, Naruto didn't like this one bit.

"Keep your men back captain!" Wally said finally arriving which the captain wasn't even looking at him but something else. Seeing this, Kid Flash turns to find a black like version of Flash that held a scythe made of lightning. Wally couldn't utter a single word as if its mere presence was hell. As this was happening, Naruto looks at Jason.

"How can you even track it?" Hearing that, Jason looks at his tablet.

"Truth be told it's not anything like I've seen... that kid down there is not from this time, you see the moment he came back he must have changed the events of today which resulted in "him" coming here to take what was supposed to have been taken." Hearing that, when Naruto looked back his eyes were completely wide at seeing that Black Racer was now standing behind Neutron who was cut in half.

"He's faster and smarter then Flash, he must've jumped over the wave." Jason said while putting the tablet away while Naruto grabs Jason and jumps towards Black Racer who at the time was walking away until Naruto and Jason landed in front of him which it stops.

"What?" It questions the two which Jason proceeded to speak.

"I-" he was cut off by it suddenly appearing behind them with a flash.

"Not interested..." After saying that the Black Racer was stopped by Flash, Impulse, and Kid Flash getting in front of it.

"Hold up, who are you-" Flash was cut off by Black Racer pointing his scythe at Flash.

"Do not speak to me, I came here only because you avoided death due to that boys involvement." As he said that, he looks at Impulse which he just takes a few steps back.

"What are you talking about?! You didn't have to kill him!" Hearing that, he couldn't help but laugh confusing the two.

"I was created since Death can't catch you as well as... You three have been stealing energy from the Speed Force, located in ably her Dimension. I will reap you three when the time comes so for now, run." After saying that he was about to walk past Flash but his arm got in the way.

"Hold up, you just killed someone so-" he was cut off by an omega beam hitting him which sent Flash to the ground hard, seeing that the Black Racer just turns around to Naruto approaching him while the two speedsters didn't know what to do but help Flash get back up.

"Asura I presume." Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head making eye contact with the herald of Death itself.

"I have one hell of a deal to strike with you and it I lives reaping the Taken King." Hearing that, Black Racers interest was now peaked.

"I'm listening." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"Simple, we need your help since you may be the only one that can kill it." Hearing that, Black Racer places his left hand on his chin in thought.

"The Taken King, one who is said to not even have a soul... That's not gonna be easy even with my power but I except, he has lived far to long and I want the pleasure of killing him personally." Hearing that, Naruto just nods while a boom portal appeared behind them.

"Let's discus more about it back at our base." With those words Jason entered the portal followed by Black Racer which Naruto was left and he looks back at the three with a smile on his face.

"Hello again, Wally." With those words he entered the portal just as it closes which Flash's eyes just narrow, knowing he should have done something but the wound he received made it more painful to move.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT ROY'S RUNDOWN OF AN APARTMENT

Roy entered through his window silently, he looked completely exhausted she took off his mask while resting on his couch.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hearing that, Roy's eyes shot open and he immediately grabs his bow and notches his arrow while filling off his couch, aiming it at the darkness but from it walked out a smiling Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hearing that, Naruto just looks at the fellow clone with disappointment.

"Well aren't you a disgrace to the name of Red Arrow." Hearing that he stood up.

"Not you too." Hearing that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow.

"Just forget it-" he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Don't care, the only reason I'm here is because we need a second archer and your the one I chose. If you say yes then I'll show you where Speedy is, the real one." Hearing that, Roy's eyes shot open and he stood up fast.

"How do you know?!" Hearing that, Naruto has an uncomfortable look on his face.

"That isn't the point... Yes or no?" Hearing that, his eyes narrow.

"Of course!" Roy said which Naruto just smiles at his words but he noticed Roy seeing Naruto was wearing a backpack.

"Why are you wearing that?" Hearing that, Naruto's left hand moves to his face which he rubs his face.

"Artemis is busy and Jade is on a mission and this is the only time I have free time so..." After saying that he turns around to show the sleeping little girl.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all Roy said at having to work with Naruto once again after all these years... With a baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIBET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEBRUARY 28, 23:37 BT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the two stood outside the small warehouse like structure in the cold with Naruto's vehicle parked a mile away.

"You sure this is the right place?" Hearing that, Naruto just nods.

"Yes, because I got the information after I banged Ra's al Ghul's daughter." Hearing that, Roy turns to Naruto with a look of disbelief on his face.

"..." Roy said nothing at trying to understand how he came to banging Talia in order to get information or how he knew where to find her.

"Let's get this shit over with!" Roy said and it didn't take them long to arrive at one of the bell towers where they came gliding down by a rope. Roy was the first to knock out the guard while Naruto lands behind him and looks around while taking his child out of the bag in order to protect her which he wraps her with a small blanket. His gaze shits to Roy going down the steps first followed by Naruto who watched Roy notch his arrow but as they were about to go down the hallway he stopped and moved against the wall, signaling Roy to do the same and the two watches guards past them, after a few seconds they swiftly moved down the hall until at one corner they were met with two guards which Naruto immediately dashes for the two until he stops in between them and lifts both his elbows to slam both guards hard in the chins, sending them a couple of feet in the air just as they had two boxing glove arrows slam into there faces, knocking them unconscious but sadly Naruto's daughter made a giggle found that echoes all across the area, long story short it took about ten seconds to find themselves surrounded on all sides with both there arms raised.

"Worse. Father. Of all time." Hearing that, Naruto's head just bows sadly but when he lifts his head the look on his face became serious.

"Time to kick some ass..." With those words it took only about a minute to deal with all the guards; some guards write dangling out of Windows. Just after they had finished off the last guard, Naruto's child just giggles.

"Should I be worried about the obvious delight your daughter takes in the ultra violence?" Hearing that, Naruto just looks at the baby who at the sane was looking at her dad.

"Yeah... I'm not looking forward to when she goes to school...or when she has her first break up with a boy being the one to break up with her." Was all Naruto said before kicking the most protect door down to find w cooling chamber holding one containment pod. Seeing that, the two just approach it until they were directly in front of it which Naruto presses a single button that opens it and from it fell the original Speedy right into Roy's sends but he was missing his right arm.

"Look at that, congratulations you're a new member of the League of The Forsaken." Naruto told Roy who just stares at the original.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

"I'M GONNA KILL AQUALAD!" Came the yell of Naruto who was walking through a long metal corridor which his anger was taking over but before he could reach the door he saw Aquagirl standing in his way seeing her his eyes just narrow.

"Get out of my way..." Hearing his words, she didn't move an inch.

"Calm down hearing that, he just glares at her.

"Tula, I just got off the phone with my wife. She told me, Aqualad, your friend killed her sister... My daughter's aunt. You better give me, one God damn reason why I SHOULDN'T FIND HIM AND RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF HIS BODY?!" Naruto shouted with rage while bones grew from his arms whine his body have off a red lantern glow as he approached Tula now standing directly in front of her with the red energy that created energy like beings, replica's of Darkseid and Doomsday.

"Get the hell out of my way..." Hearing that, her single eye narrows.

"I owe you everything, if it weren't for you I would have been killed years ago. It's my job to keep you call, after all, I'm the only one willing to stand in your way." After she said that, Tula outstretched her hands to touch his Naruto's cheeks which resulted in his anger slowly disappearing as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're an odd one, after you lost your eye you seemed to be able to be calm even when you are in the way of my wrath." As he said that, the two start leaning towards the other with there eyes slowly closing until Naruto's phone began ringing which they separate and Naruto answers his phone.

"Keep talking." Once he said that it didn't the him long before he hangs up while turning back to Tula who just stares at him which he just shows a sad smile.

"I would continue our time together but I need to comfort my wife." After saying that, but he door behind her opened which the two turn to find Icicle eating a cup of ramen but froze after finding Naruto was glaring at him.

"Ah shit." Was all he said before being sent into the kitchen from where he came from, right into the refrigerator for eating Naruto's last cup of instant ramen.

"... Sorry..." Icicle said weakly while his Killer Frost just smiles at finding him stuck in a refrigerator.

"Dumbass." Was all she said before seeing Naruto enter through the kitchen and turns to her.

"Tell Jason I'm going home." Hearing that, she just blinks in surprise.

"Didn't he want to talk to you involving your recent travel to the alternate world." Hearing that, he was just surprised.

"Ahhhh, it's about that world having hero's that actually kill like us; I completely agree." After saying that he starts walking until what she said next.

"He also wanted to know about how your control over your wrath is." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"That's none of his concern." Hearing that, she just raises an eyebrow and watched him leave the room which she turns towards Aquagirl.

"How has he been doing?" Hearing that, she just looks away.

"His wrath stranfers to the ring so for now he has a way to channel but if he removes the ring... Thankfully some of it was used during his mission to another world... He enjoyed it." Hearing that, the ice user just places her hand on her temples.

"By that you mean he slept with that worlds Wonder Woman named Bekka?" Hearing that, Tula just sighs at hearing that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAYS LATER, AT EL PASO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MARCH 23, 18:15 MDT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaime opens his door to surprisingly find Naruto standing at his door, in his usual clothing with his sword on his back and helmet attached to the side of his pants.

"Naruto, why are you here?!" Hearing that, Naruto just spoke.

"I need to confirm Red Beetles findings..." Hearing that, Jaime was confused.

"Are you crazy, I'll get caught!" Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"Idiot... This is much more important." Hearing that, Jaime walks out with Blue Beetle covering him and the two just fly away into the distance but as they were flying away, Naruto notices that they were being followed. By the time they landed the two were in the middle of a rocky location, away from civilization.

"what did you want to talk about?" Hearing that, Naruto took something out from his pocket, a small hard drive of sorts with a lens on the top that immediately activates to show a design, an Aztec picture of a hammer.

"Uhh, what's that?" Hearing him ask that, Naruto just answers.

"In the past, the Aztec God Huitzilopochtli was the God of War, the sun, and sacrifice but I leaned very recently he wielded a weapon that made him a god. It's called the hammer of the "Soleil" also meaning "sun" as well as called Hammer of Sol... The reason why I'm telling you this is because-we have company." After he said that, the hologram disappears and he puts it away just as the two could see Impulse stop in front of them.

"Sup guys!" Hearing the speedster say that, Naruto's eyes just narrow in annoyance but then he thought of something.

"Hey, I was wo-" he stopped that with his eyes narrowing and merely knocks Impulse aside so he could then deliver a devastating uppercut to the incoming Tuppence which sent her flying back. His gaze shifts towards a woman charging for him, she wore a predominantly burnt orange and black costume, with a hard orange mask that covers her forehead, nose and cheeks resembling a stylized tiger's face. She also wears a black sheath behind her back which stores her sword and also wears a black belt to store her weapons. The woman does a flying kick but Naruto doesn't even move which merely pushed against his chest which she then did a back flip while Tommy charged straight for him and all Naruto did was grab his fists and twist them so he could then deliver a headbutt; his attention was then drawn towards someone watching and his eyes just widen at spotting Aqualad which all he did was take out his sword.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Tommy shouted at Naruto, charging straight for him just as Jaime shouted "no!" after the Scarab told him Naruto's emotional state and could only watch as heist swung the sword without look and slashes him across the chest, drawing blood much to Tommy's shock as he stumbled back.

"Aqualad." Was all he said while his eyes glow white and fired an omega beam right at him but even when he jumped out of the way it followed as well as it spirits off causing many explosions.

"Kaldur!" Tigress shouted which Naruto's gaze shifts towards her and just stares at the woman, soon enough the had approached her and now standing in front of her, staring at her until his eyes slowly widen but in the end his eyes narrow and he just backhands her with little strength, sending her to the ground while he just starts walking away, no one stopping him as he starts flying.

"Damn...not only is he good looking but strong." Tuppence said with shock at how he beat them in strength but it didn't matter since he was the clone of Darkseids with human DNA as well as Doomsday's as well as he was flying away without another word being said, confusing then as to why he's not fighting them anymore.

"What the fuck is going on, Artemis alive?!" Naruto thought with anger at what's happened as well as now wanting answers from the source, which meant he had only one destination "The Cave" but as he was flying away, he starts thinking back to the conversation he had outside his house just when he came home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK AT NARUTO'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto had just arrived on his vehicle but when he started to get off his vehicle his eyes just widen and he gets off fully while putting his helmet on and taking out his sword.

"Why are you here?!" Naruto demanded of none other then Menma who was standing on the sidewalk, outside his house.

"No reason, just to help." After he said that, he tosses the hard drive looking technology to Naruto who catches it.

"What is this?" He questions Menma who just brushed back his hair.

"I've done my share of researching and searching... The Taken King cannot be defeated by normal means." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow as he looks at Menma who looks at the night sky.

"Explain." Hearing that, he does begin to explain.

"Crota was a god and it took everything we had to defeat it, in the end we did defeat it but do you not realize, that Oryx is the father of a god meaning he's superior in every way possible including the power to take what he wants. The power we have cannot defeat him..." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him with wide eyes but noticed Menma was smiling widely.

"Not unless we use what beat him last time." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow at his words.

"Explain now..." Hearing that, he does explain.

"Three weapons of power. The first is something the Aztec God Huitzilopochtli found, it was the hammer of the "Soleil" also meaning "sun" as well as called Hammer of Sol which gave him unbelievable powers that in turn made him intubation God. Together with your wrath and the hammer, you can then fight it and hurt it... I will also fight but before I do, I will need to find one of the other weapons that can hurt it. I suggest you talk to Blue Beetle since his Scarab may be of some use in finding it, I mean it wasn't just some coincidence he was there that day when he was chosen as the new Blue Beetle." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow all the way.

"I don't get it, what's so special about the kid?" Hearing that, he just smiles.

"Well he's the direct descendant of that God and with the Scarab's help you can search through memories locked away in his blood... If I'm right, something like this happened in the game "Assassins Creed" but never mind that, he will come and the moment he arrives at Saturn he will be within range to send his armies to destroy us. I suggest you prepare..." With those words a portal appears and he walks through it, leaving Naruto by himself which he just looks at the hologram.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. AN

So sorry for the wait guys I have been busy with things outside of fanfiction including new Fanfics. But mostly I don't have enough inspiration too update but I will try and update next week from today.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If you're wondering why there hasn't been updated lately I've been busy with other Fanfics but mostly I haven't been inspired to do new chapters lately. Also Beast Boy will be looking like the version of him from Justice League Versus Teen Titans since I like his design much better.

Sorry again for short chapter since I didn't have enough time to do a fight scene as well as I was busy today with my Graduation.

Chapter 25

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE CAVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE IS DICK?!" Came the words of Naruto who had entered the cave with great annoyance. His sword was still sheathed but he was wearing Doctor Fates helmet. Naruto stops after noticing a hummingbird flyers my around him until he outstretched his left hand and caught it but let go immediately when it grew and appeared as an elephant that turns towards Naruto before transforming into the now green skinned Beastboy.

"Sup Naruto!" Beastboy said with a smile on his face yet Naruto just continues walking, ignoring the now surprised Beastboy who watched Naruto stop in the center of the room after seeing Dick hurrying into the room with Superboy.

"Naruto, why're-" the clone we cut off by being hit by a white omega beam sending him to the wall while Naruto approached Dick who entered a fighting stance before with a wave of his right hand multiple portals appear around Naruto who created red glowing chains and sent them into it, only to appear when portals appeared around Dick who couldn't escape after the chains released smaller chains to trap Dick in the cage. Naruto leans closely to the cage, glaring intensely at Dick.

"My wife and mother in law are hurting after Artemis was reported to have been killed but tell me why i just met a "living" Artemis... If you do not give me an answer I want then-" he stops there after hearing Superboy yelling while he charged straight for Naruto who merely stood there just as large beams appeared and slammed into Superboy, sending him to the wall before more beams appeared above Superboy and falls down on him, trapping him under the weight. He wasn't done yet after noticing Beastboy was in his ape form, charging straight for Naruto but when he swung his right fist at him, Naruto just grabs his fist and fired a point blank omega beam, sending the green skinned hero flying back just before having portals appear around him with red chains coming out of them to wrap around Beastboy.

"Now I ask-" he stops there and turns at seeing the Zeta-Beam turning back on and from it came both Blue Beetle and Impulse who stopped at seeing Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Blue said with surprise before Impulse made his move and changes straight for Naruto with incredible speed which Naruto swing his right fist but Impulse he just dodged it and delivers a right punch to Naruto but it didn't do anything and goes behind Naruto but it did nothing. The third time he did it, a red aura comes off from Naruto's body and unleashed a red wave sending both Dick and Impulse flying away from himself with Dick being the one to hit the wall, hard.

"Pathetic..." Naruto muttered while he approached Dick while drawing out his sword and pulls it back before Dick threw a taser right at Naruto who didn't have time to react and was electrocuted but it didn't last long after much to Dick's shock he was still able to move and quickly grabbed Dick who saw the electricity being drawn into the sword before being stabbed into Nightwing's right shoulder, electrocution him until he lost consciousness.

"If you're this weak, could batman be weaker?" Naruto muttered to himself before dropping the hero and drawing out his bloodied sword.

"RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" Hearing the yell, he turns while dropping his sword and caught Superboy's right fist then his left followed by lifting his left leg to block his right kick, the two then headbutt with Superboy being the one to skid back from Naruto being stronger.

"I'm not the kid you once knew..." After saying that he picks up his sword but stops after his phone began too ring and takes it out while Superboy was also surprised.

"What... Shit..." After saying that he hung up the phone and looks at Superboy.

"We'll have to do this again, my only lead on the Hammer of Sol was just captured by the Reach." When Superboy heard that, he was surprised and watched Naruto start walking which the super clone but was hit by a multiple omega beam sending him to the ground hard while Wolf was whimpering in fear at the entrance.

"I'm out..." Was all he said before taking out a remote and presses it, causing a Naruto's vehicle to arrive from Zeta-Beam which Naruto got on it.

"We will talk again now my sister in law alive... For now, I'm getting back my lead." Was all he said before riding off into another Zeta-Beam, leaving Superboy to look around at how effortlessly he beat them, having grown terrifyingly stronger unlike himself still being the same.

~~FEW HOURS LATER, WITHIN A TRENCH UNDER THE SEA; ON THE REACH SHIP~~

Currently the main scientist of the Reach was typing on her computer counsel with Black Beetle standing in her right.

"This human beetle is a disappointment, how can he be the Reach's advance operative on Earth of his Scarab refuses to function on mode?" She questions no one in particular, only gaining an answer by from Black Beetle telling her to reboot him.

"Yes that may be necessary, of course we will require a new host." She told Black Beetle who thought of it not being difficult in the slightest.

"The removing the Scarab will kill the meat but there's more-" he stopped there after hearing an explosion in the distance followed by flashing lights.

"What's going on?!" Black Beetle demands which the scientist immediately presses the controls to show a video feed of Naruto, Arkham Knight, and Raven surrounded by guards.

[You just had to cause a racket.]

[Don't make me bitch slap you Arkham.]

"How are they-" the scientist was cut off by Black Beetle speaking.

"I'll take care of the meat." Was all he said before leaving the room.

WHERE THE NARUTO'S GROUP IS

"Ugh!" The last guard yelled before hitting the ground like the others having been taken care of in the span of thirty seconds.

"As planned, Arkham do what you want." Hearing that, all he did was give a nod before walking in one direction which was the direction of Kaldur and Tigress while Naruto and Raven walked towards the other direction where Black Beetle and the scientist were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE TIGRESS AND KALDUR ARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they?" Tigress asked Kaldur, both standing next to each other in the docking bay along with other black manta guards.

"Right here." Came the robotic voice of the Arkham Knight having walked out into the opening which gains the attention of all the guards who aim there guns at the Arkham Knight who just gives a laugh.

"Eheheheheheh... This is gonna be fun." As the hero said it, he took out something from one of his pouches which appeared to be a bullwhip. Being about 15 feetblong, black leather and multiple metal like attachments that could bend easily.

"Let's have fun." As he said it, he stretches it out causing light blue electricity to come off of it.

NEXT TIME, WHO IS THE ARKHAM KNIGHT AND JAIL BREAK. LEAGE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN PRISON ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the darkness of the room rises a shadowy bird with booth Naruto and Raven walking out of it.

"This is the room." After he said that, he looks around the room to find an unconscious Impulse in one of raw tubes which he approaches it.

"Raven, get everyone out of here and then come back, only on my signal can you teleport me and Arkham away." He told the goth girl who just nods and watched him approach Impluse's tube so he could then rip it off its lock to free Impulse who was then flicked in the face, feeling like a full blown smack resulting in the speedster yelling he was awake while the alarms were blaring.

"Naruto?" Impulse said with surprise at seeing the helmet wearing Naruto who just nods.

"Lead me too Blue Beetle." Hearing that, Impulse just shakes his head.

"Split up, we'll cover more ground." With that said he ran towards the wall and phases through it just as it blows open with Naruto running out of it.

"Kids..." Naruto thought in annoyance while extending his left hand so he could then give it a couple of spins to reveal a glowing yellow circle that spreads everywhere like a sonar, only for it to reveal a yellow aura in the distance which he increased his speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE ARKHAM KNIGHT IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" Came the yell of Kaldur who was held by the face by Arkham Knight who had his right hand gripping his face all the whirl it was releasing electrical shocks with his left hand hand gripping his whip that was also electrocuting Tigress who was wrapped up by it.

"Is that really all you kids got?" Just after asking that he immediately ducks from a laser blast and jumps back with the whip being drawn back.

"Meat." Hearing that, Arkham Knight just looks to his right finding Black Beetle at the doorway with his arms crossed until he extended it against the wall that causes the doors to close and trap them him in the large room with Black Beetle. Seeing this, the guys eyes narrow under the helmet before looking up at the now smiling Black Beetle.

"Big mistake." Came the voice of Arkham Knight but Black Beetle just laughs at that just as he charges straight for Black Beetle who just grabs it resulting in him being electrocuted but he just pulls on it, forcing him to fly straight for Black Beetle who swung his left fist straight for his helmet but he just moves his head, narrowly dodging it before he has both feet touch the ground so he could swing his left hand full force at Black Beetle who merely moves his right arm up to block it but most surprising was sharp nails appearing at the tips of Arkham Knight's fingers which had dug into the beetle armor so he could then spin and throw the beetle user into the wall hard, surprising Black Beetle even more but in the end he just stood up straight with his left hand pushing against the left side of his neck resulting in a crack being hard.

"Interesting, you're not just human." Hearing that, Arkham Knight just stayed silent while thinking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 YEARS AGO AT GOTHAM CITY~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Sigh)..." Was the only sound that could be heard from a thirteen year old boy who wore a hoodie that blocked his face, he had just entered his rundown of an apartment where he lives.

"Meow!" Came the sound of one cat having a rare silvery fur with its eyes being blood-red from a disease. The cat looked awfully weak as it lay on the couch that the boy just sat on which the cat just moves weakly onto his lap so he could then run his fingers through the cats fur.

"Now, now, No-name... Sleep, I don't have the money to help you yet so just rest." He told the cat but before he knew what he had done his left hand took out a revolver that was aimed in the darker part of the room where someone stood leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" He questions the person who only made a small laugh before walking under the only lightbulb in the room to reveal it was Naruto who was looking down at him.

"Sup, Dami-" he was cut off by the kid unloading a single round from a he gun, flying inches last Naruto's head into the wall behind him before having the gun focused on his head all the while the cat just smuggled into his leg.

"What you want?" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at his chin being the only thing that could be seen yet he was a little bony as of he hadn't eaten in days.

"Just here to talk, and few questions that need to be answered like I know who you are, you know who I am so put down the gun...you're just wasting bullets." Hearing that, the hooded kid doesn't even falter for a second but aims at Naruto's right eye.

"I see... Well, kid you're Batman's so-" he stops there after another round was unloaded against his head but it just hits the ground while Naruto just cracks his neck.

"Don't call me Kid...!" He said with great annoyance in his voice.

"Fine...but that won't kill me... Damian Kyle." Hearing that, his finger nails began to extend before he began talking the gun against his forehead.

"If it's about me joining your team then you can forget about it." Hearing that, Naruto's left hand runs through his hair.

"So, you wanna rot away...neither telling Bruce he has a son nor doing something with your life which your mom have before she died from giving birth to you." Just after saying that, Damian locks up his weak little kitten and places it on the other side of the couch before standing up. He immediately charges for Naruto but due to his weak body be was easily sent into the wall, only able to look up at Naruto who was staring down at him.

"Your dad is a hero and your mother was a villain... So what does that make you?" Hearing that, his eyes only widen before he sat up and leans against the wall.

"I'm neither..." Hearing that, he just smirks before throwing a newspaper on the floor in front of him showing an article involving a hostage situation being stops by "someone" who wasn't Batman since all the bad guys were killed as well as the hostage situation that took place in the bank lost some money but not much.

"No... You're both. Get the fuck up and do something with your life since you have the capability of being better then Batman ever could." After saying that he turns his back to Damian but does glance at him.

"We may be dark...but it allows us to do what needs to be done." Was all he said before he continues walking away from Damian who just looks down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on kid..." Came to he words of Black Beetle to Arkham Knight who was a little out of breath due too the only weapon he has is his whip that was in his right hand.

"Kid huh...ya know... I really hate..." As he said it, he stood up straight whine pressing a button on his right wrist causing red lines too be seen from it, traveling up his suit and into the back of his neck resulting in Arkham Knight yelling as he fell on his knees, confusing Black Beetle until he witnesses his body becoming more muscular. As this was happening he bends down with his toenails extending sharply along with his fingernails whole on all three's with his right hand gripping his whip. As this was happening, his mask began open opening up to reveal a mask over his mouth like a mouth of a beast while the helmet's visor shows two white glowing cat eyes.

"Hate being called Kid!" Just after saying that, in an instant he was gone causing Black Beetle's eyes too widen in complete shock at the pure speed but his attention was drawn too his left leg being wrapped up by the whip which he looks up to find Arkham Knight being above him and spinning the whip so that it could wrap all around him until he stops now behind him with his back turned away from Black Beetle.

"Do you honestly think that-" he stops there after seeing the end of the whip opening up to reveal a black-rose like flower.

"When the flower fully blooms..." As he said it, the flower glow brightly which Black Beetle tried breaking free but it didn't work, even when he tried flying high he couldn't due too Arkham Knight's feet sticking to the ground as he merely flicks the whip that causes a sound too vibrate all throughout the whip, as the sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, it creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, completely destroying the Black Beetle armor and the scarab much to the now Beeteless Reach man who fell forwards into the ground just as Arkham Knight stood up straight with his armor decreasing in size from the fluids being pushed into his neck no longer burning used. As this was happening, both Kaldur and Tigress were quite shocked at what he just did but when Arkham Knight approached the two a shadow firmed at his feet which he looks down as a large bird of darkness appears behind him before it consumes him, disappearing along with the darkness.

"Venom..." Kaldur thought to himself, knowing full well what that was Arkham Knight was using in his armor.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as meat chapter will be longer as well as sorry if you didn't like this chapter since it's different from others as well as I haven't been updating lately.

Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF EARTH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, there catching up?" Came the words of a child Bart West who was running side by side with his father Wally West who appears to have an eyepatch over his left eye while they both were wearing a snow suit. The two were currently running through New York City that appears to have gone to ruins along with a blizzard happening. Behind the two, they were being followed by creatures that were keeping up with them. Wally just looks back at the show like vortex heading for them before looking at Bart who was running ahead of him.

Bart!" Hearing that, the kid just turns to his father who holds out a black box that was the size of his hand and giving off a rainbow like glow from the cracks in it.

"I can't go with you..." When he heard that, Bart's eyes just widen at his words.

"D-Dad...you can't be serious, we can-" Bart was cut off by a smiling Wally who just shakes his head while handing his son it which it immediately enters his skin, disappearing.

"No...you need to go back in time and stop them...we can't outrun them at the speed we're going and besides the moment we stop we're dead. Bart, do not tell my younger self you are my son...lie. I don't want anything to happen that would prevent you from being born so use what I gave you to disguise your DNA." Hearing that, tears just fall from Bart's eyes while his father just smiles sadly.

"No matter what happens, I have always been proud of you and your mother too...you are the fastest person in the universe, so fast that even Death can't keep up." Hearing that, Bart just looks down while gritting his teeth just as Wally places his left hand on his chest while his right is placed in his son's back.

"Dad, what are you-" Bart was cut off by Wally speaking.

"BART! YOU'RE MY ONE AND ONLY HOPE! FIND THE DESCENDANTS OF THE IRON LORDS AND FINISH WHAT THEY'VE STARTED, DEFEAT THE HOUSE OF DEVILS ONCE AND FOR ALL! GO AND SAVE THE FUTURE, GOLDEN FLASH!" Wally shouted as he transferred all his speed deep within Bart that caused his speed to increase at an unreal rate which he was gone in a golden flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM END AT MOUNT JUSTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAD!" Bart shouted while he sat up in his bed that was insure his room in a hurry with sweat coming down his face. Seeing it was just a dream his left hand just brushed his hair back.

"Another nightmare huh..." Bart said to himself with a sad look in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTERSPACE ON THE WARWORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently sitting at the controls was an annoyed Mongul who was staring at the screen while on his way to earth but what was annoying him was an even larger ship slowly passing him, appearing as a large rectangular ship that was three time the height and length of the Warworld which shocked Mongul before having many orange lines spreading through the room while a link to the ship was made due to seeing it's heading in the direction of Earth's solar system. Seeing this, the Warworld began opening up to reveal a very large laser emitter that had begin to power itself up before I leading a devastating beam right at the ship yet the resulting in a massive here like explosion being made on the outside of the ship that had all but stopped its motion. Mongul only smiled before his eyes widen in disbelief at the fact his laser had absolutely no effect on the large ship. Seeing this, Mongul just stood up from his seat with wide eyes all the while the vast ship began turning in his direction more preferably the circle on the side of the ship being directed at the Warworld. Without notice a hologram like image of Oryx appeared in front of him.

(YOU DARE ATTACK ME!)

With those words, Mongul was sent flying across the room and into the wall from the sheer power all the while outside the ship, Oryx was walking outside his ship, sword in hand standing on some altar before raising his sword high before stabbing it into the ground releasing a evil white flame from his sword, spreading outwards like a wave all the while the circle on the side of the ship began to have that sane flame like power appear at the edges before a smaller white sphere was created before unleashing a large wave like power right for the Warworld that had begun to fire in it yet all the missiles were destroyed, the moment it came in contact with the Warworld, it took only a matter of seconds before reducing it into only pieces of what it was all the while the Oryx just picks his sword up.

"I can feel them... Indra and Asura's auras; I'm close." Oryx said while behind him came the Taken Tornado who was approaching him.

"The children await there demise, the rest await there extermination." It told the Oryx who just smiles before speaking.

"No...gather them all; I will take them all." He said before looking in the direction of Earth, feeling both Indra and Asura's presences even though he appears to be far from them but not far enough so that he could feel there aura's. He just turns around so he could walk past the Taken Tornado who twitches a little before looking in the direction of earth.

"... Naruto..." With those words it watched again before following after the Taken King who was retreating back into his ship, only to await the battle that will take place in Earth's Solar System.

NEXT TIME, THE TAKEN KING ARC BEGINS. LEAVE A REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28: The Taken King Arc Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON THE WATCHTOWER\\\\\\\MAY 23, 21:21 EDT~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've been tracking something on the long range scanners. It's seems too have been on a direct course for earth before stopping on the rings of Saturn." Came the words of Captain Atom who was speaking too Aquaman, Superboy, Black Canary, and Nightwing.

"That things enormous!" He said wig shock but then there scanners began too static, gaining there attention.

BACK ON EARTH IN NEW YORK CITY, WITHIN THE REACH SHIP

"Who's ship is that?!" Ambassador said, standing next too the Scientist along with a fully healed Black Beetle.

"Open a sub space channel." Ambassador told them but one of the workers turned too the Ambassador.

"Sir, there contacting us?" When the Ambassador heard that, he turns towards the screens too see the Taken King.

[People of Earth, this is your end. I am Oryx and I've come. You took my son from me with his very own sword, and after an Eon I finally found you Asura and Indra. You took my son from me, now I will take everything you hold dear, your friends, your family, your planet, your galaxy, it's all mine for the taking. Prepare your petty defenses, say goodbye too your loved ones, for I am the Taken King and I will take everything from you.]

With that, the message ends, leaving only silence until another reach worker spoke.

"Sir, it was broadcasted world wide." Hearing that, the Ambassador was shocked from hearing that, already knowing there is nothing but panic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK ON THE WATCH TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Attention Oryx, this is Captain Atom of the Justice League. Representing the planet earth, we wish too open-" Atom communication was cut off just as a swirl appears in front of them, expending outwards into a black sphere that explodes too reveal one familiar enemy.

"Denied." Came the words of the Taken Tornado who held two swords, resembling Crota's. Seeing him, Captain Atom's eyes widen all the way at seeing Taken Tornado lifting both its swords before stabbing them into the earth causing cracks too spread all across the floor, seeing this, Captain Atom immediately flew straight for Taken Tornado with his right fist drawn back but the moment he slammed that fist into the Galen's face he knew he couldn't win; the fist made the Taken Tornado move his head back but it just looks at Atom with nothing but disappointment before grabbing the Justice League member by his throat and lifting him in he air, receiving kicks and punches to his face get having no effect on him.

"I will take, EVERYTHING!" The Taken Tornado shouted as silver lines began coming from head hand, spreading down too the center of his being while Captain Atom's eyes were completely wide as his power was being drained right before a large skeletal yellow hand slams into the Taken Tornado that sent him into s wall but when it started too get up, a mechanical fist slams into its face, sending it into wall again before having another large skeletal fist slamming into it.

"Eheheheh." Hearing that, Superboy, Nightwing, Aquaman, and Black Canary turn around to find a smiling Menma standing just as Metallo was sent skidding back next to Menma now kissing both his arms before they regenerated.

"You're right, he is Dick now." Metallo said before standing up straight and cracking his mechanical neck.

"Why are you here?!" Superboy shouted at Menma, about too attack until he saw him raise his left hand.

"Relax, we're not your enemies-" he was cut off by ducking from the Taken Tornado appearing behind him, trying too grab him but misses just as he was punched straight in the face by Metallo but once again for some reason the Taken Tornado felt great pain from the the punch, causing the turned android to step backwards.

"This is...where did you get that?!" The Taken Tornado shouted, pointing at his chest where a bright white light was at the center of his chest as well as the green that would be shown from his body was clear white.

"The Travelers Light, bitch." Metallo told the now angered Taken Tornado who swirls away, leaving them all.

"Ok, I suggest we leave now before they send in the Calvary. Once the Oryx finds out I know about the Travelers light and am using it, there attack will be much more destructive." He told them all but Superboy glares at Menma.

"WHY WOULD WE GO WITH YOU?!" Superboy shouted just as fifteen taken swirls appeared all around them, all began too expand outwards into spheres.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO DIE OR WORSE BE TAKEN I SUGGEST YOU COME WITH US!" Menma shouted with Doctor Fates symbol appearing behind him which Menma walks backwards into it along with Metallo, with one look the other ran into the portal with Aquaman carrying Captain Atom into it. The portal disappears just as the Taken Tornado appeared once more with thirty Taken Acolyte and Taken Knights along with Syrok the Word of Oryx, Baxx the Hand of Oryx,

Ta'aun the Hand of Oryx, and Malok the Pride of Oryx.

"There gone..." He said with all of them disappearing one by one with Syrok, Baxx, Ta'aun, Malok, and Taken Tornado standing there.

"They have no idea..." The Taken Tornado said right before grabbing his two swords, causing more cracks too spread all through the entire watchtower, a minute later it exploded into pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE TOWER OF FATE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the portal they appeared in a multiple staircase room where stairs were up, down, sideways, and swirly's.

"This is..." Aquaman stops to see Naruto at the bottom of the stairs that led up to them. Naruto wore the helmet of fate along with his normal clothing.

"So you guys did make it back, thought you guys died since moments ago the Watchtower exploded." Naruto said, surprising them all with Naruto snapping his fingers, causing a door too appear behind him before it opens with Naruto walking inside it.

"Naruto..." Superboy said with wide eyes, being the first too follow along with the others that soon found themselves in a large library where Red Hood, Akashi, Deadpool and his sister that was dressed the same way, Black Arrow, Icicle Jr, Arkham Knight, Azrael, Jericho, Match, UAS, Black Racer/Death Flash Aquagirl, Shunsui, and Mystogun. Not only then but many more hero's such the Runaway's, Arsenal, Naruto's old team, and some of the members of the Justice League that were still on earth, such as Flash, Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Plastic Man, and Guy Gardner. What was most surprising was that Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, and Klarion were there.

"As you can see, I gathered many here too give them the plan of how too deal with the Taken King Oryx and his army." Naruto said too the hero's that had just arrived.

"Mind telling us why this, "Oryx" is here?" Aquaman questioned Naruto after placing Captain Atom on a seat.

"It's just as he said, he wants revenge. But you guys knowing everything will take too long...but the battle plan is completely simple actually." He told them all which many just look at each other.

"I need time, you guys must act as a distraction for me and Menma." When they heard that, Guy Gardner was the first too react by standing up and walking towards Naruto.

"DISTRACTION?! WHAT WILL YOU BE DOING WHILE WE ALL RISK OUR LIVES AGAINST THOS TAKEN KING?!" Gardner shouted at Naruto, standing in front of him at equal height.

"It's simple...the only weapon's that can actually arm the king himself are not on this world but another one. I need you all too but as much time as you can as well as my team will personally go one that ship with us once we get the weapons. Once Oryx notices that we're on board he will do anything too stop us so shut the hell up!" He said with great annoyance at the green lantern, both glaring at one another until they were stopped by Mystogun getting between them.

"That is enough." Hearing that, Guy was about to do something when Black Lightning places a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no reason too fight, right now we've got bigger problems." Hearing that, Mystogun only nods in agreement.

"In all my years, I've never met anything like them..." Hearing Savage say that with a lost look, the others just look at one another from hearing that since all over the world the people are running in fear of the Taken soldiers.

"How long?" Flash asked Naruto who looks at Menma sitting down on a chair.

"The planets are of our own solar system, most likely a day so you guys have too fight for 24 hours. Spread the word..." Hearing that, the Flash just nods.

"You guys will get your back up, I contacted someone who can lend his support for the battle of Earth. Now, Vandal I suggest you tell ever mother fucking villain under your control too go ape shit crazy on the Taken, if Oryx thinks he can take this world with ease then he's got another thing coming." Hearing that, Vandal just sighs before noticing Captain Atom holding his head in pain.

"Captain, you ok?" Nightwing asked until he noticed a blue flame appearing on his chest.

"DAMMIT MENMA, HE'S BEEN INFECTED ALREADY!" Naruto shouted, pulling out his sword but before he could do anything, Captain Atom looks up before being drawn into a vortex.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted, hurrying towards the door where Raven, killer frost, Red Beetle, and Power Girl were at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE RAVEN IS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...we all have a thing far strong, ruthless, and handsome yet none of us are making any moves just because he's married?" Frost asked both the blushing Power Girl and the annoyed Raven while Red Beetle was typing on his phone until he heard done thing pound on the door.

"Huh?" Red said, standing up and approaching the door so he could press his head against it just as a dark green tornado blew the door off its hinges, sending him past the hero's who quickly look at the door just as Naruto arrived through a door too find Syrok the Word of Oryx, Baxx the Hand of Oryx,

Ta'aun the Hand of Oryx, and Malok the Pride of Oryx leading them just as an orb appeared in front of them, expanding outwards and explodes too reveal a Taken Captain Atom who just twitches with glowing blue eyes.

"Found you." Hearing that, Naruto immediately got serious at seeing the tower has been breached along with sending more taken soldiers appearing behind the five taken monsters.

NEXT TIME, ESCAPE FROM THE TOWER; THE TAKEN INVASION BEGINS. LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	29. SERIOUS AN

Hello everyone, this authors note is too tell you what's been happening over the past several months. Basically during these past few months I have been dealing with Anxiety and Depression which was the reason why I went on break from Fanfiction since I had no inspiration in writing new chapters for my stories but during the month I got better and was able too update some stories but sadly I stoped again due too experiencing it once again. Right now I'm doing better but it made me think a lot. I don't know as of yet what I'm completely planning too do but I still need too focus more on getting better as well as of right now the prototype stories I've been working on have been cancelled by me except for a Next Gen bakugan story I'm considering doing and an Iron-Blooded Orphans fanfic which would use parts from the canceled Gundam story. Anyways, right now I'm considering of letting go of stories such as Akuma With A Heart since it had just begun and the manga isn't even close too finish, Fox Emperor due too having just begun and that the author once again went on break so that manga is unfinished, Rise of The King due too having already completed a Tokyo Ghoul X Naruto fanfic already and this story has some time before it reaches Black Bullet series, and Magi since that story is far from finished since I'm not even done with the first season not too mention that there are lot of confusing things too do with the manga. The other stories I'm not sure about are some of the Yugioh fanfics such as the Gx and 5Ds stories due too the duels are time consuming as well as Gx is far from finished and 5Ds is also not close too ending. I don't think I will be doing a next Gen for Wicked Blade and I'm still thinking about the Lightning Soul Reaper one, too while Zero the Uchiha is under consideration but maybe unlikely since the Boruto story has yet too reach its own story. Demon Emperor is still under consideration since I've already caught up to story and it's still not at the part where I can simply branch off from the actual series. Clone of Darkseid due too not being close too finishing but more so at the fact it's quite straining thinking of fights for the story and how I might've messed the story up. The other stories I screwed up was Titanium Dragon Slayer and my Soul Eater fanfic, the soul eater I planned on bringing it back but sadly I lost the entire story and rather not due it again from scratch while Titanium Dragon Slayer was screwed up since Naruto wasn't really focusing on him using Titanium magic and he was too OP though I still regret deleting it since I could have just changed the chapters instead delete it, over 90 chapters down the drain from my one stupid mistake. Now onto the main stories

Naruto and The Sacred Gear

King of The Ocean

Naruto The Warrior of Hope

The Lightning King Raijin

The Dragon Slayer of Light

The Mandarin Returns S3

Naruto and The Next Generation

Naruto and The Sacred Gears main story is reaching its conclusion but he Next Gen has just begun with what appears too be a four arc series, not exactly sure if I can do it or not but if I did it will go over 200 chapters maybe reach even 300. King of the Ocean began more recently but it surprised me too see it quickly becoming popular though it's far from finished, even I wonder when this will be done and hopefully it will in the next 3 maybe 4 years give or take since I'm not sure due too how long the story is which is very impressive on the creators part. Now the Warrior of Hope story, look at the AN for that story since I changed it for that very story since it has a different message from all the ones I've put up on my stories. The Lightning King Raijin is one of my most favorites since I liked how I brought in Naruto as main character with Boku no Hero, One Punch Man, and Twin Star Exorcist. Basically I have the arcs sorted out in my mind on how too do things for this story. Dragon Slayer of Light was created to apologize too those who liked Titanium Dragon Slayer as well as the story is reaching the end of the festival arc including the fact it will be skipping into the Tartarus Arc due too Naruto not having much too do with that at the moment. The Mandarin story is the sequel too two other Mandarin stories, I've worked on it for awhile as well as may plan on doing a fourth fanfic for that story due too that it may need it after the infinity war arc I plan on doing once the hulks get back to earth. Now finally the Yugioh story...when I was a kid I loved the card game Yugioh though even I may be getting old for the series but it was one of my first stories I ever did and it has created multiple stories though I had too end The Search For Naruto early since I had problems coming up with Duels. Don't think I will do another Yugioh fanfic for the sixth series if it is going too be announced. I don't have all the time in the world too focus on my stories since I realized I need too focus more on my life and not Fanfiction which is more of my hobby. Anyways thank you for reading and hopefully I can get back on my feet in January, still trying too adjust after what's been happening too me.

Peace✌️


	30. Reboot idea

_**Hello everyone, I've been thinking what too do involving this story and I think I've come too an insteresting decision and wanted too know what you guys think of it. Basically, I'll do what I'm currently doing for Warrior of Hope, a slow rewrite/reboot of the fic. The plot would change install more Destiny in this story as well as too install Young Justice Season 3 (THANK GOD!) so, tell me what you guys think of my idea but I have no idea when it will be released since I have stories in wait with one having already been released which is Naruto X Code Geass story.**_


	31. Final Reboot ideathoughts

Wondering if you guys would be okay if I broke off from Naruto in the reboot since not much of the Fanfic I loved the Naruto universe so I was wondering if you guys would be ok to make it OC. If I did that I may include maybe the game Overwatch apart of the main characters future team. I have yet to truly start on it since I've got many fanfics to work on, fanfics in wait, as well as others that are on hiatus and another reboot. Leave your thoughts if I should continue with Naruto or fully branch off.


	32. REBOOT OUT, CHAP 1

**I've release the reboot of Clone of Darkseid; The Last Iron Lord. Many things will be different from the original as well as the story itself but also it will be on hiatus like the new Warrior of Hope Reboot since I have no time for it but wanted too see how well it will do. Hope you all like it and leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
